


The De-Aged Doctor and the Last Olympian

by Whovian101



Series: The De-Aged Doctor and the Olympians [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 55,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian101/pseuds/Whovian101
Summary: A fifteen year-old Doctor must help Percy Jackson as he tries to defend Mount Olympus from the Titan Kronos.
Series: The De-Aged Doctor and the Olympians [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608964
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29





	1. It's a Trap!

The Doctor found himself in the passenger’s seat of Paul Blofis’s Prius with Percy at the wheel and Rachel in the back as they drove along the South Shore. Percy wasn’t quite sixteen yet, but he would be in a week, and the Doctor was giving him tips to pass his exam.

It was a hot August day and Rachel’s red hair was pulled back in a ponytail and was wearing a white blouse over her swimsuit.

“Oh, pull up right there!” She suggested.

Percy parked on a ridge overlooking the Atlantic. The ocean was glittering and calm.

“So.” Rachel said. “About that invitation.”

“Oh…right.” Percy said, looking to the Doctor for an answer. Rachel had invited the two boys to her family vacation house on St. Thomas for three days.

But something big was to happen any day now, and they were ‘on call’ for a mission. And even worse, with Percy’s sixteenth birthday next week…

“Look, I know the timing is bad,” She said. “But it’s _always_ bad for you guys, right?”  
The Doctor shrugged in agreement.

“I really want to go,” Percy said, “But I don’t know if we can…” He looked at the Doctor, who nodded. 

“Right…the war…” Rachel said awkwardly. “Okay, just – just think about it, will you? We don’t leave for a couple days. My dad…” Her voice faltered.

“Is he giving you a hard time?” Percy asked.

Rachel shook her head in disgust. “He’s trying to be  _ nice  _ to me, which is almost worse. He wants me to go to Clarion Ladies Academy in the fall.”

“That’s the school you’re mum went to, yeah?” The Doctor asked.

She nodded. “It’s a stupid finishing school for society girls, all the way in New Hampshire. Can you see me in a finishing school?”

Admittedly, it was difficult to see Rachel doing that. She wasn’t a socialite.

“I went to a school like that.” The Doctor said optimistically.

“Really? Like, on Mars?”

“No…I’m not from mars, Rachel.”

“Oh…I didn’t know if there are like, schools on Mars or something…”

The Doctor laughed. “No, back on my planet. I went to the Time Lord Academy.”

“Woah. Is that a school only for Time Lords?”

“Well, it’s where you become a Time Lord.”

“But I thought you said your species –”

“Time Lord is kind of a rank,” The Doctor explained. “The species itself is Gallifreyan.”

“Woah. How – how was the school, then?”

“It was…well, bloody awful if I’m honest, but I was never one to listen to rules…” He laughed distantly. “Me and my mate, Kos – me and my mate would skip classes all the time to go play interdimensional hacky sack, or multidimensional Bacce, or…anyways, I wasn’t the best student.”

“So, in short –”

“Don’t think you’d like it.” The Doctor said.

Rachel sighed. “He thinks if he does a bunch of nice stuff for me, I’ll feel guilty and give in.”

“Which is why he agreed to let us come with you guys on vacation?” Percy asked.

“Yes…but look, you’d be doing me a huge favour. It would be  _ so  _ much better if you guys were with us.”

_ WHUMP-WHUMP-CRUNCH! _

Four large hooes landed on the hood of the Prius.

_ “Hey, boss,”  _ a voice said.  _ “Nice car!” _

“Blackjack!” Percy said. “What are you –”

They then saw who was riding on his back.

“Sup Percy.” Beckendorf said. He was dressed for combat, wearing a bronze breastplate and war helm, with black camouflage pants and a sword strapped to his side. Over his shoulder, his explosives sack was strapped.

“Time?” Percy asked.

He nodded grimly.

Rachel looked up at Beckendorf. “Hi.”

“Oh, hey. I’m Beckendorf. You must be Rachel.” He greeted. “The boys have told me about you.”

Rachel raised an eyebrow. “Really? Good.” She glanced at Blackjack. “So I guess you guys have to go save the world now.”

“Pretty much,” Beckendorf agreed.

Percy looked at Rachel helplessly. “Would you tell my mom –”

“I’ll tell her. I’m sure she’s used to it. And I’ll explain to Paul about the hood.”

“Don’t worry about that.” The Doctor soniced the hood and it groaned back into place.

“Good luck.” Rachel kissed the Doctor on the cheek, who spun around in surprise. “Now, get going, half-blood. Go kill some monsters for me.”

The Doctor mounted Blackjack with Beckendorf and Percy.

They were flying over the Atlantic when Percy and Beckendorf began to burst out laughing.

“Man, the look on your face.” Beckendorf grinned. “We’re never gonna let you forget that.”

It was nearly dark by the time they spotted the  _ Princess Andromeda.  _ The ship glowed on the horizon

“You know what to do?” Beckendorf yelled.

The Doctor and Percy both nodded. 

“Blackjack,” Percy instructed. “Set us down on the lowest stern deck.”

_ “Gotcha, boss,”  _ he said.  _ “Man, I hate seeing that boat.” _

“Don’t wait for us,” Percy told him.

_ “But, boss –” _

“Trust me, we’ll get out by ourselves.” Percy promised.

Blackjack folded his wings and plummeted towards the boat. Monsters were patrolling the upper decks of the ship – dracaenae, hellhounds, giants, and telkhines, but Blackjack zipped by so fast that they didn’t see anything. The pegasus spread his wings, lightly coming to a landing on the lowest deck. The three boys dismounted.

_ “Good luck, boss,”  _ Blackjack said.  _ “Don’t let ‘em turn you into horse meat!” _

With that, he flew off into the night. Percy uncapped Riptide, the celestial bronze glowed in the dusk.

Beckendorf pulled a photograph from his pocket. He stared at it in the dim light: the smiling face of Silena Beauregard. They’d started going out the past summer. 

“We’ll make it back to camp.” The Doctor promised.

For a moment, worry filled his eyes, but he quickly replaced it with a confident smile.

“You bet,” he said. “Let’s go block Kronos back into a million pieces.”

Beckendorf led the way. They followed a narrow corridor to the service stairwell, just as they’d practiced, but froze when they heard voices above them.

“I don’t care what your nose says!” snarled a telkhine. “The last time you smelled half-blood, it turned out to be a meatloaf sandwich!”

“Meatloaf sandwiches are good!” the second voice complained, “But this is half-blood scent, I swear. They are on board!”

“Bah, your  _ brain  _ isn’t on board!”

They continued to argue, and the Doctor gestured downstairs. Beckendorf and Percy nodded, and so they descended two floors down.

Finally, they came to a metal hatch. Beckendorf mouthed the words ‘engine room.’

It was locked, but the Doctor used the sonic and it clicked open.

Inside, a row of yellow turbines churned and hummed. Pressure gauges and computer terminals lined the opposite wall. A telkhine was hunched over a console, but he was so involved with his work, that he didn’t notice the three boys. He was growling and muttering as he tapped the keyboard.

Percy stepped forth, and he tensed, probably smelling what was wrong. He leapt sideways towards a big red button, which the Doctor was admittedly tempted to push, but Percy blocked his path. He hissed and lunged, but with one slice of Riptide, he exploded into dust.

“One down,” Beckendorf said. “About five thousand to go.” He tossed the Doctor a jar of Greek fire and a roll of duct tape.

“Slap that one on the console,” he said. “I’ll get the turbines.”

They got to work and the boat kept moving forth. Percy informed them that they were at 40.19º North, 71.90º West, moving at eighteen knots. This meant that the ship would arrive in New York Harbor by dawn.

The Doctor was on lookout when he heard the pounding of feet on metal steps. Not a good sign. There were too many to defend.

“How much longer?” The Doctor asked Beckendorf hopefully.

“Too long.” He tapped his watch, which would also act as their detonator. “I still have to wire the receiver and prime the charges. Ten more minutes.”

“Right, I’m a distraction. Meet you at the rendezvous point!” 

Without waiting for an answer, the Doctor sprinted from the room.

A half dozen telkhines were tromping down the stairs. “I’M A DISTRACTION!” The Doctor shouted, and dodged telkhines whilst he sprinted up the stairs.

He burst through a door onto deck six and kept running. Finally, he reached the promenade in front of the large shopping mall that took up the middle of the ship. In the middle of the courtyard stood a fountain. And in the fountain, a massive crab took up the entirety of it.

“‘Ello mate,” The Doctor greeted, “I’m one of Luke’s half-bloods. So you can just let me pass.”

He moved slowly, and the crab watched skeptically, and the moment he was through, the Doctor sprinted for the nearest stairs, monsters screaming after him.

In the lift foyer on deck eight, a couple dracaenae slithered across his path. 

“What issss thisss?” One said. “A prize for Kronosss!”

“Yep! All wrapped in a bow! Come get me!”

The Doctor turned left and sprinted.

“Get him!” They screamed.

Hellhounds bayed, an arrow whizzed past the Time Lord’s face and impaled itself in the mahogany-paneled wall of the stairwell. A half-blood charged down. He looked to have just woken up, as his armor was half-on. He drew his sword and yelled, “Kronos!” But he sounded more scared than angry. He couldn’t be older than twelve.

He tried to strike, but the Doctor grabbed his wrist and twisted, sending his sword to the ground. “Please, ” The Doctor said. “You and the other demigods, get off this ship.”

The Doctor left him, climbing up to the next level.

He burst outside onto the main deck. Off the port bow, the sky was darkening from purple to black. A swimming pool glowed betwixt two glass towers with more balconies and restaurant decks. The entire upper ship seemed eerily deserted.

All he had to do was cross to the other side. Then he could take the staircase down to the helipad. With any luck, Beckendorf and Percy would meet him there. They’d jump into the sea, and Percy would protect them, and detonate the charges from a quarter mile away.

The Doctor was halfway across the deck when the sound of a voice made him freeze.

“You’re late.”

Luke’s body stood on the balcony above him, a smile on his scarred face. On Luke’s face were Kronos’s eyes. 

“Yes, well, I do have things to do.” The Doctor said.

“We’ve been expecting you for days. Come bow before me.”

“Why would I do that?” The Doctor asked.

Laistrygonian giants filed in on either side of the pool, clearly having been waiting for their cue. Demigod archers appeared on the roof above Luke. Two hellhounds leapt down from the opposite balcony and snarled at the Time Lord. Within seconds, he was surrounded. It was a trap. 

“I’ll admit, I was expecting a certain son of Poseidon to be with you.” Kronos said.

“Yes, well, I came here without him.” The Doctor lied. “Thought it’d be safer alone.”

“Then come forward,” he said. “If you dare.”

The crowd of monsters parted. The Doctor stepped forth. 

Kronos’s weapon appeared in his hands. “Will you proceed weaponless?”

“I never carry weapons.” The Doctor shrugged. 

Kronos laughed, as did the other monsters. “Then I would like to see you try to kill me.”

“I don’t want to.” The Doctor said. “What if I could make you an offer?”

Kronos laughed. “What could you possibly offer me?”

“What if I could offer you another planet. I could find you somewhere to rule. Somewhere the Titans wouldn’t be oppressed.”

Kronos laughed.

“You see, child, I don’t want  _ any  _ planet. I want this one.”

He backhanded the Doctor, sending him crashing into the rail.

“Don’t you understand? As a pacifist, you will only lose.”

The Doctor laughed coldly. “I’m less of a pacifist than either of us would like to believe. Why else would I agree to this mission?”

“Too much talk!” Kronos said. 

The Doctor ran at him, and he could feel time distort around him, but he kept moving at his usual speed. Kronos sidestepped, the Doctor skidded to a halt.

“You are  _ curious. _ ” He said, his voice filled with fascination.

“Well, you’re not the only lord of time around here.” The Doctor said.

“Fortunately, I am the strongest.” Kronos said, he sliced at the Doctor, who dove from the way, but he managed to graze the side of the Time Lord’s abdomen. That entire side of his body exploded with pain, and he watched as golden regeneration energy evaporated from his wound.

_ “Careful, fool.”  _ He remembered the Telkhine had said about the scythe,  _ “One touch, and the blade will sever your soul from your body.” _

He stumbled back, but his vision was beginning to blur.

“A shame to kill you now,” Kronos mused. “You could have been useful.”

“My work is done,” The Doctor grinned. “This boat will never reach Manhattan.”

“And why would that be?” Kronos’s golden eyes glittered. “Perhaps you are counting on your friends with the explosives?”

He looked down at the pool and called, “Nakamura!”

A teenage boy in full Greek armor pushed through the crowd. 

“Success, my lord,” Ethan Nakamura called. “We found him just as we were told.”

He clapped his hands and two Laistrygonians lumbered forth, Charles Beckendorf dragging between them. But that begged the question: where was Percy?

Beckendorf’s eye was swollen, his armor gone, and he was covered in cuts. But on his wrist, his watch was still there. They still had access to the detonator.

“We found him amidships,” one of the Laistrygonian giants said, “Trying to sneak to the engine room. Can we eat him now?”

“Soon.” Kronos scowled at Ethan. “Are you sure he didn’t set the explosives?”

“He was going  _ toward  _ the engine room, my lord.”

“How do you know that?”

“Er…” Ethan shifted uncomfortably. “He was heading in that direction. And he told us. His bag is still full of explosives.”

Oh, Beckedorf was brilliant. He had quickly realized he was going to be captured, and so had sent Percy off and made it look as though he was going the other way. He’d convinced them he’d not yet made it to the engine room.

“Open his bag,” Kronos ordered.

One of the giants ripped the satchel from Beckendorf’s shoulders. He peered inside, grunted, and turned it upside down. Panicked, monsters surged backwards. If the bag had really been full of Greek fire jars, they would have all blown up. But what fell out were a dozen cans of peaches.

Kronos was breathing heavily now, trying to control his anger.

“Did you, perhaps,” he said. “Capture this demigod near the gallery?”

Ethan turned pale. “Um –”

“And did you, perhaps, send someone to actually CHECK THE ENGINE ROOM?”

Ethan scrambled back in terror, then turned on his heels and ran.

Kronos turned towards the Doctor with a crooked smile. “You’ll have to excuse my incompetent help, Doctor. But it doesn’t matter now.”

He held out his hand and dangled a small silver bracelet with a scythe charm – the Titan lord’s symbol. 

“Communication device…” The Doctor breathed, barely able to think. The wound in his side was sapping his energy rapidly. 

Kronos chuckled. “You can’t count on friends. They will always let you down. Luke learned that lesson the hard way.”

“You’re wrong!” Percy sprinted out, grabbing the Doctor with one arm and dragging him into the sea. From the corner of his eye, the Doctor could see Beckendorf bringing his hand down on his watch.

There was a rumbling deep in the ship. Monsters yelled from above, a spear sailed past the Doctor’s ear. An arrow pierced Percy’s thigh beside him, and they plunged into the ocean, losing consciousness as they sunk.


	2. The Battle Under the Sea

“Doctor?” A familiar voice said.

The Doctor opened his eyes, his body aching and his limbs weak.

“You survived, then.” The Doctor smiled tiredly at Percy.

“Doctor! You’re awake!” Tyson was grinning next to Percy.

“Beckendorf,” The Doctor suddenly realized, “Is he…?”

Percy shook his head. “Sorry.”

The Doctor sat up, and a gossamer sheet floated away. He was on a bed made of silky woven kelp, in a room paneled with abalone shell. Large glowing pearls floated around the ceiling, providing light. Around his head was a bubble of air– no, not just air…It was easier to breathe in. 77% Nitrogen, 21% Oxygen, 1.2% Carbon Dioxide, and 0.8% Argon…Only a slight difference from the Earth, unnoticeable to a human, but the Doctor felt it…It was the same as Gallifrey…

“Doctor, are you okay?” Percy asked.

“I – I’m fine. It’s just…Nothing. It’s nothing.” He hesitated. “Where are we, then?”

“We’re at my Dad’s palace.” Percy said.

“How did we get here?”

“I’m not…super sure…” He admitted. “I passed out after getting shot in the leg, and woke up here.”

“They found us last night,” Percy said. 

A distant blast shook the room. Green light blazed outside, illuminating the entire ocean.

“What was that?” Percy asked.

Tyson looked worried. “Daddy will explain. Come, he is blowing up monsters.”

The palace was lovely, even when being destroyed. They swam to the end of a long hallway and shot upwards on a geyser. The palace was as large as the city on Mount Olympus, with wide courtyards, garden, and columned pavilions. The gardens were sculpted with coral colonies and glowing sea plants. Twenty or thirty buildings were made of abalone, white but gleaming with rainbow colours. Fish and octopi darted in and out of windows. The paths were lined with glowing pearls.

The main courtyard was filled with merpeople, and outside of it stood large fortifications – towers, walls, and antisiege weapons – though most of these had been smashed to ruins. Others were blazing with Greek fire.

Beyond this, the sea floor stretched into gloom. Battles were raging, flashes of energy, explosions, the glint of armies clashing. At the edge of the palace, a temple with a red coral roof exploded, sending fire and debris streaming across the farthest gardens. Out of the darkness above, a massive squid appeared, larger than a skyscraper. It was surrounded by a glittering cloud of merpeople trying to attack. The squid descended on the palace and swatted its tentacles, smashing an entire column of warriors.

Then, a brilliant arc of blue light shot from the rooftop of one of the tallest buildings. The light hit the giant squid and the monster dissolved.

“Daddy,” Tyson said, pointing to where the light had come from.

_ “He  _ did that?” Percy stared. He then turned to Tyson. “Have you been in a fight? Like bashing heads with your awesome Cyclops strength and stuff?”

Tyson pouted. “I have been…fixing weapons,” he mumbled. “Come. Let’s go find Daddy.”

The roof of the temple was a large open deck that had been set up as a command center. A mosaic on the floor showed an exact map of the palace grounds and the surrounding ocean, but the mosaic moved. Coloured stone tiles representing different armies and sea monsters shifted around as the forces changed position. Buildings that collapsed around them also collapsed in the image.

Standing around the mosaic, grimly studying the battle, was a strange assortment of warriors.

The Doctor spotted Poseidon long before Percy or Tyson did, sensing the energy within him. He was an older man with a bushy white beard and gray hair. He had green eyes with smile wrinkles around them, but he wasn’t smiling now. He was studying the map and leaning on a large metal staff.

“Delphin,” he said to a dolphin beside him, “Send Palaemon and his legion of sharks to the western front. We have to neutralize those leviathans.”

“Yes, lord!” The dolphin said, speeding away.

“Lord Poseidon,” The Doctor greeted him.

“Dad?” Percy stared at him.

The old man looked up, his eyes twinkling. 

“Hello Percy, Lord Doctor.”

“Don’t call me lord.” The Doctor grumbled.

“What – what happened to you?” Percy asked.

Tyson nudged the half-blood, shaking his head rapidly, but Poseidon didn’t look offended.

“It’s all right, Tyson,” he said. “Percy, excuse my appearance. The war has been hard on me.”

“But you’re immortal,” Percy said quietly. “You can look…any way you want.”

“I reflect the state of my realm,” he said. “And right now that state is quite grim. Percy, I should introduce you – I’m afraid you just missed my lieutenant Delphin, god of the dolphins. This is my – er – wife, Amphitrite. My dear –”

His wife was a lovely young woman in green armor with flowing black hair and small crab-claw-like horns. She stared at Percy coldly, then crossed her arms. 

“Excuse me, my lord,” She said. “I am needed in the battle.”

She swam away. 

Poseidon cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Yes, well…and this is my son Triton. Er, my  _ other  _ son.”

“Your son and heir,” a merperson beside him said. He had two fish tails instead of one, with green skin and armor studded with pearls. His black hair was tied into a ponytail. He smiled at Percy, but it was not friendly. “Hello, Perseus Jackson. Come to help at last?”

“Tell me what to do.” Percy said.

Triton gave an amused condescending smile. He turned to his father. “I will see to the front line, Father. Don’t worry.  _ I  _ will not fail.”

He nodded politely to Tyson, ignoring the Doctor, and shot off into the water.

Poseidon sighed, raising his staff, and it changed into a large trident. The tips glowed with blue light, and the water around it boiled with energy.

“I’m sorry about that,” he told his son. 

A massive sea serpent appeared above them, spiraling down towards the roof. Hardly looking up, Poseidon pointed his trident at the beast and turned him into a million goldfish, all who swam off in terror.

“My family is anxious,” Poseidon admitted. “The battle against Oceanus is going poorly.”

He pointed to the edge of the mosaic. With the butt of his trident, he tapped the image of a merperson larger than the rest, with the horns of a bull. He was riding a chariot pulled by crawfish, and wielded a live serpent.

“Oceanus,” Percy correctly identified. “The Titan of the sea?”

Poseidon nodded. “He was neutral in the first war of gods and Titans. But Kronos has convinced him to fight. This is…well, it’s not a good sign. Oceanus would not commit unless he was sure he could pick the winning side.”

“He looks stupid,” Percy said, clearly trying to sound upbeat. “I mean, who fights with a snake?”

“Daddy will tie it in knots,” Tyson said firmly.

Poseidon smiled wearily. “I appreciate your faith. We have been at war for almost a year now. My powers are taxed. And still he finds new forces to throw at me – sea monsters so ancient I had forgotten about them.”

There was an explosion in the distance – a mountain of coral disintegrated under the weight of two massive creatures. One was a lobster, but the other was a humanoid with one hundred arms.

“Briares.” The Doctor grinned.

“He fights well,” Poseidon said. “I wish we had a whole army like him, but he is the only one.”

The Doctor watched sadly as Briares bellowed in rage, picking up the lobster and threw it from the coral mountain. He then swam after it. He wished there had been a way to keep him from this war that he’d so desperately wanted to stay away from.

“Percy, we may not have much time,” Poseidon told his son. “Tell me of your mission. Did you see Kronos?”

“Actually, the Doctor did most of it…” Percy admitted.

The Doctor explained what had happened. His voice practiced and controlled as he spoke of Beckendorf and his bravery. That didn’t mean it hurt less.

“Beckendorf chose a heroic death.” Poseidon said. “You bear no blame for that.”

“I know.” The Doctor lied.

“We didn’t kill Kronos though, did we?” Percy asked optimistically.

“No,” Poseidon admitted. “But you’ve bought our side some time.”

“There were demigods on that ship.” The Doctor seethed. At least the monsters would re-form. The demigods were dead. 

Poseidon sighed. “There were only a few demigod warriors aboard that ship, and they all chose to battle for Kronos.”

“I don’t care.” The Doctor growled. “They are dead because of us – because of me.”

“They chose their path –”

“I. Don’t. Care.” The Doctor said, looking the god in the eye. “They were children. They were lied to and brainwashed.”

“Beckendorf’s sacrifice wasn’t in vain. You boys have scattered the invasion force. New York will be safe for a time, which frees the other Olympians to deal with the bigger threat.”

“A bigger threat?” Percy asked when the Doctor didn’t dignify Poseidon with a response.

A shadow passed the god’s face. “You’ve had enough sorrow for one day. Ask Chiron when you return to camp.”

“Return to camp?” Percy asked. “But you’re in trouble here. I want to help!”

“You can’t, Percy.” His father said softly. “Your job is elsewhere.”

Tyson chewed on his lip. “Daddy…Percy can fight with a sword. He is good.”

“I know that,” Poseidon said gently.

“Dad, I can help,” Percy said. “I know I can. You’re not going to hold out here much longer.”

A fireball launched into the sky from behind enemy lines. It landed on the outer corner of the yard and exploded, sending merpeople tumbling through the water. Poseidon winced.

“Return to camp,” he insisted. “And tell Chiron it is time.”

“For what?”

“You must hear the prophecy. The  _ entire  _ prophecy.” 

“But what if  _ this  _ is the decision?” Percy asked. “Staying here to fight, or leaving? What if I leave and you…”

“Percy, you must go,” Poseidon insisted. “I don’t know what your final decision will be, but your fight lies in the world above. If nothing else, you must warn your friends at camp. Kronos knew your plans. You have a spy. We will hold here. We have no choice.”

Tyson gripped his half-brother’s hand desperately. “I will miss you, brother.”

“Tyson, you have work to do as well, mys on. They need you in the armory.” Poseidon said.

Tyson pouted some more.

“I will go,” he sniffled. He hugged Percy, and then the Doctor. “Be careful! Do not let the monsters kill you dead!”

Percy nodded, and Tyson sobbed and swam away towards the armory.

“You should let him fight,” Percy told his father. “He has hates being stuck in the armory. Can’t you tell?”

Poseidon shook his head. “It is bad enough I must send you into danger. Tyson is too young. I must protect him.”

“You should trust him.” Percy said. “Not try to protect him.”

Poseidon’s eyes flared, but he then looked down at the mosaic, his shoulders sagging.

“Oceanus approaches. I must meet him in battle.” He took a breath. “I will hold, I will not give up my domain. Just tell me, Percy, do you still have the birthday gift I gave you last summer?”

Percy nodded, pulling out his camp necklace. It had a bead for each year at Camp Half-Blood he’d been at. The sand dollar also hung from that string.

“The time is coming,” he promised. “With luck, I will see you for your birthday next week, and we will have a proper celebration.”

Then, the entire sea grew dark before them. A massive icy presence was approaching.

“I must assume my godly form,” Poseidon said. “Go boys, and good luck, my son.”

“Poseidon –” The Doctor said quickly, “The air in the bubble, how did you know?”

Poseidon smiled. “We are not as daft as you seem to think, Time Lord.”

He pressed a finger to the Doctor’s bubble and it disappeared. 

“Take him to the surface.” Poseidon instructed his son, who nodded.

Before they knew it, Percy was rocketing them towards the surface. 

When the Doctor looked back, all he could see were flashes of green and blue as the sea was torn apart.


	3. The Great Prophecy

Connor Stoll was the lookout on duty when the Doctor and Percy emerged from the sea. He was so excited that he fell out of his tree. He then blew the conch horn to signal the camp and ran to greet the pair.

“Percy! Doctor!” He yelled. “What happened? Where’s Beckendorf?”

“Bekendorf is dead.” The Doctor said, his voice void of all emotion. 

“Oh, holy Zeus, poor Silena, when she finds out…”

The three of them climbed the sand dunes, and people were already streaming towards them, smiling and excited.

Chiron galloped into the pavilion. His beard had grown wilder over the summer, and he wore a green T-shirt with a bow slung over his back.

“Percy! Doctor! Thank the gods. But where…”

Annabeth ran in directly behind him. “What happened?” She grabbed Percy’s arm. “Is Luke –”

“The ship blew up,” Percy said. “He wasn’t destroyed. I don’t know where –”

Silena Beauregard pushed through the crowd. Her hair wasn’t combed and she wasn’t wearing makeup, which was extraordinarily unusual of her.

“Where’s Charlie?” She demanded, looking around.

“Silena,” The Doctor said, “He’s gone.”

“No,” she muttered. “No.  _ No. _ ”

She began to cry.

Finally, Clarisse and the Ares cabin came forth. She put her arm around Silena. They had an unconventional friendship, but a friendship nonetheless. Clarisse was dressed in her bloodred combat armor, her brown hair tucked into a bandana. 

“Come on, girl,” She said. “Let’s get to the Big House. I’ll make you some hot chocolate.”

Everyone turned and wandered off in twos and threes, returning to the cabins.

Only Annabeth and Chiron stayed behind.

Annabeth wiped a tear from her cheek. “I’m glad you’re not dead, Seaweed Brain.”

“Thanks,” Percy said. “Me too.”

“Oh…and you too, Doc.” Annabeth said awkwardly.

The Doctor hummed disinterestedly.

Chiron put a hand on the Doctor’s shoulder. “I’m sure you two did everything you could. Will you tell us what happened?”

The Doctor told them what happened. 

Chiron gazed down at the valley. “We must call a war council immediately, to discuss this spy, and other matters.”

“Chiron,” The Doctor said, “Poseidon has told us that Percy is ready to hear the full prophecy.”

Chiron’s shoulders sagged, but he didn’t look surprised. “I’ve dreaded this day. Very well. Annabeth, we will show Percy the truth – all of it. Let’s go to the attic.”

Chiron sent the Doctor, Percy, and Annabeth into the attic to where the Oracle was. The sun was setting outside, so the attic was dark and eerie. They made their way over to the window. On a three-legged stool sat the Oracle – a shriveled female mummy in a tie-dyed dress.

“I never understood this,” Percy whispered.

“What?” Annabeth asked.

“Why its a mummy.” Percy said.

“Percy, she didn’t used to be a mummy.” Annabeth said. “For thousands of years the spirit of the Oracle lived inside a beautiful maiden. The spirit would be passed on from generation to generation. Chiron told me  _ she  _ was like that fifty years ago.” Annabeth pointed at the mummy. “But she was the last.”

“What happened?” Percy asked.

Annabeth began to say something, then apparently changed her mind. “Let’s just do our job and get out of here.”

Percy looked anxiously at the Oracle’s withered face. “So what now?”

Annabeth approached the mummy and held out her palms. “Oh Oracle, the time is at hand. I ask for the Great Prophecy.”

The mummy did not move. But instead, Annabeth approached and unclasped one of her necklaces. She turned back, clasping a leather pouch. She opened it and removed a roll of parchment no bigger than her pinky.

“No way,” Percy said. “You mean all these years, I’ve been asking about htis stupid prophecy, and it’s been right there around her neck?”

“The time wasn’t right,” Annabeth said. “Believe me, Percy, I read this when I was ten years old, and I still have nightmares about it.”

“Great,” Percy said. “Can I read it now?”

“Downstairs at the war council,” Annabeth said. “Not in front of…you know.”  
They made their way downstairs to join the others.

The senior counselors had gathered around the Ping-Pong table. But when the Doctor, Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron entered it, they were in the midst of a shouting match.

Clarisse was still in full battle gear, her electric spear strapped to her back. She had her boar-shaped helm under one arm and a knife at her belt. 

She was in the midst of yelling at Michael Yew, the new head counselor of the Apollo cabin after Lee Fletcher was killed in battle that past summer. 

“It’s  _ our  _ loot!” He yelled, standing on his tiptoes, since Clarisse was a full foot taller. “If you don’t like it, you can kiss my quiver!”

Around the table, people were trying not to laugh – the Stoll brothers, Pollux from the Dionysus cabin, Katie Gardner from Demeter’s, and even Jake Mason, the hastily appointed new counselor from Hephaestus managed a faint smile. Only Silena Beauregard didn’t pay any attention. She sat beside Clarisse and stared vacantly at the Ping-Pong net. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and a cup of hot chocolate sat untouched before her.

“QUIET!” The Doctor shouted, and the room fell silent. “What the bloody hell is going on here?”

Clarisse glowered at him. “Tell Michael not to be a selfish jerk.”

“Oh, that’s perfect coming from you,” Michael said.

“The only reason I’m here is to support Silena!” Clarisse shouted. “Otherwise I’d be back in my cabin.”

“Right, someone who’s not Clarisse or Michael, what’s going on?” The Doctor asked.

“Clarisse has refused to speak to any of us, until her, um, issue is resolved.” Pollux said. “She hasn’t spoken for three days.”

“It’s been wonderful,” Travis Stoll said wistfully.

“Clarisse, what’s your issue?” The Doctor asked.

“Chiron,” Clarisse said, ignoring the Doctor, “You’re in charge, right? Does my cabin get what we want or not?”

Chiron shuffled his hooves. “My dear, as I’ve already explained, Michael is correct. Apollo’s cabin has the best claim. Besides, we have more important matters –”

“Sure,” Clarisse snapped. “Always more important matters than what Ares needs. We’re just supposed to show up and fight when you need us, and not complain!”

“That would be nice,” Connor Stoll muttered.

Clarisse gripped her knife. “Maybe I should ask Mr. D –”

“As you know,” Chiron interrupted, his tone slightly angry now, “our director, Dionysus, is busy with the war. He can’t be bothered with this.”

“I see,” Clarisse said. “And the senior counselors? Are  _ any  _ of you going to side with me?”

The Doctor raised his hand, but Percy forced it down.

“You’re not a senior counselor…”

“Oh, come on, I think I count –” The Doctor argued back.

“Fine.” Clarisse said, turning to Silena. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get into this when you’ve just lost…Anyway, I apologize. To  _ you.  _ Nobody else.”

Silena didn’t seem to register her words.

Clarisse threw her knife on the Ping-Pong table. “All of you can fight this war without Ares. Until I get satisfaction, no one in my cabin is lifting a finger to help. Have fun dying.”

The counselors were all too stunned to say anything as Clarisse stormed out of the room.

Finally, Michael Yew said, “Good riddance.”

“Are you kidding?” Katie Gardner protested. “This is a disaster!”

“She can’t be serious,” Travis said. “Can she?”  
Chiron sighed. “Her pride has been wounded. She’ll calm down eventually.” He did not sound convinced.

The Doctor looked at Annabeth in confusion, who mouthed,  _ ‘I’ll tell you later’. _

“Now,” Chiron continued, “If you please, counselors. Percy has brought something I think you should hear. Percy – the Great Prophecy.”

Annabeth handed Percy the parchment, and he uncurled it and began to read:  
_“‘A half-blood of the eldest dogs…’”_

“Er, Percy?” Annabeth interrupted. “That’s  _ gods.  _ Not  _ dogs. _ ”

“Oh, right.” Percy said awkwardly. Everyone seemed pretty understanding, as most everyone in the room was dyslexic.

_ “‘A half-blood of the eldest gods…’” _ Percy started over.  _ “‘Shall reach sixteen against all odds…’” _

Percy’s hands were shaking.

_ “‘And see the world in endless sleep…The hero’s soul, cursed blade shall reap.’” _

Percy hesitated.

“Percy,” Chiron urged. “Read the rest.”

_ “‘A single choice shall…shall end his days.’”  _ Percy continued, _ “‘Olympus to per-pursue–’” _

_ “Preserve,”  _ Annabeth said gently. “It means  _ to save. _ ”

“I know what it means,” Percy grumbled.  _ “‘Olympus to preserve or raze.’” _

The room was silent. Finally, Connor Stoll said, “Raise is good, isn’t it?”

“Not  _ raise _ ,” Silena said. Her voice was hollow, empty. “R-a-z-e means  _ destroy. _ ”

“Obliterate,” Annabeth said. “Annihilate. Turn to rubble.”

“Got it.” Percy said numbly. “Thanks.”

Chiron closed his eyes as though he was praying. “You see now, Percy, why we thought it best not to tell you the whole prophecy. You’ve had enough on your shoulders –”

“Without realizing I was going to die in the end anyway?” Percy said. “Yeah, I get it.”

“It may not be you,” The Doctor said optimistically. “Prophecies rarely mean what you think they do.”

“Sure,” Percy said.  _ “‘A single choice shall end his days.’  _ That has tons of meanings, right?”

“Maybe we can stop it,” Jake Mason offered.  _ “‘The hero’s soul, cursed blade shall reap.’  _ Maybe we could find this cursed blade and destroy it. Sounds like Kronos’s scythe, right?”

“But there are loads of cursed blades out there,” The Doctor pointed out. “That wouldn’t stop the prophecy.”

“Perhaps we should let Percy think about these lines,” Chiron said. “He needs time –”

“No.” Percy folded up the prophecy and shoved it into his pocket. “I don’t need time. If I die, I die. I can’t worry about that, right? Let’s move on. We’ve got other problems. We’ve got a spy.”

Michael Yew scowled. “A spy?”

Percy looked at the Doctor, who reluctantly explained to them what had happened on the  _ Princess Andromeda.  _ How Kronos had known they were coming. How he’d shown the Doctor the silver scythe pendant he’d used to communicate with someone at camp.

Silena began to cry again, and Annabeth put an arm around her shoulders.

“Well,” Connor Stoll said uncomfortably, “We’ve suspected there might be a spy for years, right? Somebody kept passing information to Luke – like the location of the Golden Fleece a couple of years ago. It must be somebody who knew him well.”

He glanced at Annabeth, but looked away quickly. “Um, I mean, it could be anybody.”

“Yes.” Katie Gardner frowned at the Stoll brothers. “Like one of Luke’s siblings.”

“No, no!” The Doctor said quickly before things could escalate, “Pointing fingers will only divide us!”

Michael Yew grunted. “We need to find this spy before we plan our next operation. Blowing up the  _ Princess Andromeda  _ won’t stop Kronos forever.”

“No indeed,” Chiron said. “In fact, his next assault is already on the way.”

Percy scowled. “You mean the ‘bigger threat’ Poseidon mentioned?”

Chiron nodded. He picked up a bronze goblet from the snack table and tossed water onto the hot plate where they usually melted cheese. Steam billowed up, making a rainbow in the fluorescent lights. Chiron fished a golden drachma out of his pouch, tossed it through the mist, and muttered, “Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show us the threat.”

The mist shimmered, and there was the familiar image of a smoldering volcano – Mount St. Helens. The Doctor watched in horror of what he’d done as the side of the mountain exploded. Fire, ash, and lava rolled out. A newscaster was saying,  _ “–even larger than last year’s eruption, and geologists warn that the mountain may not be done.” _

It was all his fault. The mountain tore itself apart, collapsing inwards, and a massive form emerged from the hole.

“That’s Typhon.” The Doctor breathed.

Chiron nodded. “The most horrible monster of all, the biggest single threat the gods ever faced. He has been freed from under the mountain at last. But this scene is from two days ago.  _ Here  _ is what is happening today.”

Chiron waved his hand and the image changed. A bank of storm clouds were rolling across the Midwest plains. Lightning flickered. Lines of tornadoes destroyed everything in their path – ripping up houses and trailers, tossing cars through the air.

_ “Monumental floods,”  _ an announcer was saying.  _ “Five states declared disaster areas as the freak storm sweeps east, continuing its path of destruction.” _ The cameras zoomed in on a column of the storm that was bearing down on a city. Inside the storm, the Doctor could see the giant – just small glimpses of his true form: a smoky arm, a dark clawed hand. His angry roar rolled across the plains. Other smaller forms darted through the clouds, circling the monster. There were flashes of light, and the monster was swatting these smaller clouds.

“Are those…the gods?” Percy asked.

“Yes, Percy,” Chiron said. “They have been fighting him for days now, trying to slow him down. But Typhon is marching forward – toward New York. Toward Olympus.”

“How long until he gets here?” The Doctor asked.

“Unless the gods can stop him? Perhaps five days. Most of the Olympians are there…except your father, Percy, who has a war of his own to fight.”

“Then who’s guarding Olympus?” The Doctor demanded.

Connor Stoll shook his head. “If Typhon gets to New York, it won’t matter who’s guarding Olympus.”

The Doctor cursed in Gallifreyan, “And you lot think Kronos won’t attack in this time?”

“Maybe he was going to,” Travis Stoll said, “But you guys sunk his ship.”

The Doctor hesitated. Kronos had  _ known  _ they would come. There’s no way that he would sacrifice his plans like that…

“Yeah, right, maybe.” The Doctor mumbled.

There was a long pause.

Finally, Chiron said, “Well, I think that’s enough for one night.”

He waved his hand and the steam dissipated, the stormy battle of Typhon and the gods disappearing.

The war council adjourned.


	4. The Feud of Ares and Apollo

That evening, Percy’s dreams were a little more personal. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was throwing darts at the wall. She was standing in her room with some alternative rock blaring from her paint-covered Bose docking system. She was wearing a kimono and her hair was frizzy, like she’d been tossing and turning in her bed.

There was a pounding on her bedroom door.

“Rachel!” A man shouted. “What in the world are you doing? Turn off that –”

Rachel scooped up her remote control and shut off the music. “Come in!”

Her father walked in, scowling and blinking from the change in light. He had rust-coloured hair that was a little darker than Rachels, and was wearing blue expensive-looking silk pajamas.

“What is going on?” He demanded. “It’s three in the morning.”  
“Couldn’t sleep.” Rachel said.

He sighed. “Your friends, are they coming?”

“I don’t know.”

“We leave in the morning,” her father said. “If they haven’t made up their minds yet –”

“They’re probably not coming,” Rachel said miserably. “Happy?”

Her father clasped his hands behind his back, pacing the room with a stern expression.

“Are you still having bad dreams? Headaches?”

Rachel threw her darts at the floor. “I should never have told you about that.”

“I’m your father,” he said. “I’m worried about you.”

“Worried about the family's reputation,” Rachel muttered.

Mr. Dare didn’t react. 

“We could call Dr. Arkwright,” he suggested. “He helped you get through the death of your hamster.”

“I was six then,” Rachel said. “And no, Dad, I don’t need a therapist. I just…” She shook her head helplessly.

Her father stopped in front of the windows, gazing at the New York skyline.

“It will be you for you to get away,” He decided. “You’ve had some unhealthy influences.”

“I’m not going to Clarion Ladies Academy,” Rachel said. “And my friends are none of your business.”

Mr. Dare condescendingly. “Try to get some sleep. We’ll be at the beach by tomorrow night. It will be fun.”

“Fun,” Rachel repeated. “Lots of fun.”

Her father exited the room, leaving the door open behind.

“Stupid half-bloods and their stupid quests – or aliens – or  _ whatever!”  _

She fell back on her bed. “I hope they’re dreams…” She murmured, uncovering her easel. On it were hasty sketches in charoca, but Rachel was a brilliant artist for a girl of her age. The picture was of Luke as a young boy, maybe nine years old, with a wide grin and without a scar on his face. 

She stared at the portrait, then uncovered the next easel. This next drawing showed the Empire State Building with lightning all around it. In the distance, a dark storm brewed with a massive hand coming from the clouds. At the base of the building, a crowd had gathered…but not of mortals. There were spears, javelins, and banners. It was the trappings of an army.

“Guys,” Rachel muttered, “What’s going on?” 

The dream faded and Rachel disappeared.

“We could send her an Iris message.” The Doctor suggested the next morning.

“No, she’ll probably be with her family.” Percy said emptily.

The Doctor and Percy joined up with Annabeth to inspect the cabins. They started at the Poseidon cabin, which the Doctor had tidied that morning. Percy nodded approvingly and gave them a four out of five. 

Annabeth made a face. “You’re being generous. Three out of five.”

“Fine.” Percy rolled his eyes, but there was no irritation in them. 

They visited the Aphrodite cabin, which, as always, got a five out of five. The beds were perfectly made, the clothes in everyone’s cupboards were colour coordinated, fresh flowers bloomed on the windowsills.

“Brilliant job as always.” The Doctor praised Silena.

Silena nodded listlessly. The wall behind her bed was decorated with pictures of Beckendorf. She sat on her bunk with a box of chocolates on her lap. 

“You want a bonbon?” She asked sadly. “My dad sent them. He thought – he thought they might cheer me up.”

“Are they any good?” Percy asked.

She shook her head. “They taste like cardboard.”

The Doctor sat down next to her. “Everything will for a while. But it will get better.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do,” The Doctor promised. “I really do. Now, I’m not gonna push you if you’re not ready, but if you need someone to talk to – someone who understands –” He gestured to himself. 

“Thanks.” Silena said, but it was filled with no particular optimism.

As the three heroes crossed the commons area, a fight broke out between the Ares and Apollo cabins. Some of the Apollo campers were armed with firebombs and sent them flying over the Ares cabin in a chariot pulled by two pegasi. The Doctor hadn’t seen that chariot before, it was quite sleek. Soon, the roof of the Ares cabin was burning, and the naiads from the canoe lake rushed over to blow water on it.

The Ares campers called down a curse, and all the Apollo kids’ arrows turned to rubber. 

Two archers ran by, chased by an angry child of Ares, who was yelling in rhyming couplets: “Curse me, eh? I’ll make you pay! / I don’t want to rhyme all day!”

Annabeth sighed. “Not that again. Last time Apollo cursed a cabin, it took weeks for the rhyming couplets to wear off.”

“What are they fighting about?” The Doctor asked.

Annabeth ignored the Doctor whilst she scribbled on her inspection scroll, giving both cabins a one out of five.

The Doctor watched as Percy stared at her. The Time Lord wondered if Percy realized just how obvious he was being.

Finally, she said, “That flying chariot.”

“What?”

“That’s what they’re fighting about. They captured it in a raid in Philadelphia last week. Some of Luke’s demigods were there with that flying chariot. The Apollo cabin seized it during the battle, but the Ares cabin led the raid. So they’ve been fighting about who gets it ever since.”

They Ducked as Michael Yew’s chariot dive-bombed an Ares camper. The camper tried to stab him and cuss him out in rhyming couplets. He was quite creative about rhyming those words.

“It sounds to me like they both have equal right to it.”

“Well, that’s not how Michael and Clarisse sees it.” Annabeth said.

Demeter’s cabin got a four, and Hephaestus got a three. They admittedly should have gotten lower, but with Beckendorf being gone and all, there was a unanimous decision to cut them some slack. Hermes got a two, and finally, they got to Athena’s cabin, which was orderly and clean as usual. Books were straightened on the shelves, the armor was polished, and battle maps and blueprints decorated the wall. The only bunk that was messy was Annabeth’s, which was covered in papers and Daedalus’s silver laptop.

_ “Vlacas,”  _ Annabeth cursed.

“Yeah, um…we cleaned everything else. Didn’t know if it was safe to move your notes.” Malcom, Annabeth’s second-in-command, said. “We’ll wait outside while you finish inspection.” The Athena campers filed out the door whilst Annabeth cleaned up her bunk.

“So…get any good info from that thing?” Percy asked awkwardly as Annabeth tidied.

“Too much,” Annabeth said, clutching Daedalus’s laptop. “Daedalus had so many ideas, I could spend fifty years just trying to figure them all out.”

“Yeah,” Percy muttered. “That would be fun.”

She shuffled her papers – mostly drawings of buildings and a variety of handwritten notes. She then took the inspection sheet and said, “Three out of five for a sloppy head counselor.”

“Come on,” The Doctor said, “The rest of the cabin is brilliant, really. Four out of five.”

“Did I ask, Doctor?” Annabeth snapped. She softened. “Three out of five.”

On the way to the Big House, Percy read his last report (that had been his job, but he decided to tag along with the other two). 

“‘Dear Grover,’” Percy read aloud. “‘Woods outside Toronto attacked by a giant evil badger. Tried to do as you suggested and summon power of Pan. No effect. Many dryads’ trees destroyed. Retreating to Ottawa. Please advise. Where are you? – Gleeson Hedge, protector.’”

Annabeth grimaced. “You haven’t heard  _ anything  _ from him? Even with your empathy link?”

Percy shook his head dejectedly.

Last they’d heard, Grover was in Central Park, organizing dryads, but no one had seen or heard from him in months. They’d tried to send Iris-messages, but they never got through.

“Annabeth,” Percy suddenly stopped in his tracks. “Listen, I had this dream about, um, Rachel…”

Percy told her the entire dream, even the strange picture of Luke as a young boy.

For a while, she said nothing. Then, she rolled up her inspection scroll so tightly that she ripped it.”What do you want me to say?”

“I’m not sure. You’re the best strategist I know. If you were Kronos planning this war, what would you do next?”

“I’d use Typhon as a distraction. Then I’d hit Olympus directly, while the gods were in the West.”

“Just like in Rachel’s picture.” Percy said.

“Percy,” Annabeth said, her voice tight, “Rachel is just a mortal.”

“But what if her dream is true?” Percy asked.

“We’ll just have to be ready.”

“How?” Percy asked. “Look at our camp. We can’t even stop fighting each other. And I’m supposed to get my stupid soul reaped.”

Annabeth threw down her scroll. “I knew we shouldn’t have shown you the prophecy! All it did was scare you. You run away from things when you’re scared.”

Percy stared at her in shock.  _ “Me?  _ Run away?”

“Yes, you.” Annabegh said, getting in Percy’s face. “You’re a coward, Percy Jackson!”

They were nearly nose to nose. Her eyes were red. She wasn’t talking about the prophecy.

“If you don’t like our chances,” Annabeth said, “Maybe you should go on that vacation with Rachel.”

“Annabeth –”

“If you don’t like our company.”

“Annabeth,” The Doctor put a calming hand on her shoulder.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” She pushed the Doctor, who stumbled back, and she stormed towards the strawberry field.

That afternoon, they had an assembly at the campfire to burn Beckendorf’s burial shroud and say their goodbyes. Even the Ares and Apollo cabins had called a temporary truce to attend.

Beckendorf’s shroud was made of metal links that melted in the fire and turned into golden smoke that rose into the sky. The Doctor whispered a few words in Gallifreyan as they flew into the sky.

Annabeth left without a word. Most of the other campers drifted off to their afternoon activities. Silena sat nearby crying, whilst Clarisse and her boyfriend, Chris Rodriguez, tried to comfort her.

“He loved you a lot, you do know that, right?” The Doctor promised her. “He carried your picture.”

Silena sobbed.

“Good work, Doctor,” Clarisse muttered.

“No, it’s all right,” Silena said. “Thank…thank you, Doctor. I should go.”

“You want company?” Clarisse asked.

Silena shook her head and ran off.

“She’s stronger than she looks,” Clarisse muttered, almost to herself. “She’ll survive.”

“I know she will.” The Doctor agreed.

Clarisse looked at the Doctor, as if she was unsure what to make of him. She then nodded, and left too.


	5. To Travel by Shadow

Mrs. O’Leary saw the Doctor and Percy before they did her. They walked into the arena, and a massive hellhound slammed into the two of them.

“‘Ello,” The Doctor greeted the dog. He then threw a bronze shield across the room, and she bounded after it enthusiastically.

Soon, Mrs. O’Leary began to bark. “Out! Out! I need to go out!”

The Doctor opened the gates of the arena, and she bounded directly towards the woods.

The boys exchanged a shrug and hurried after her.

When they finally caught up with her, Mrs. O’Leary had run to a familiar clearing where the Council of Cloven Elders had once put Grover on trial. The clearing didn’t look well – the grass was turning yellow and the three topiary thrones had lost all their leaves. But in the middle of the glade stood Juniper, Nico di Angelo, and Leneus the satyr. 

Nico was the only one who didn’t seem frightened of the massive hellhound who had just appeared. The son of Hades was wearing an aviator’s jacket, black jeans, and a T-shirt with dancing skeletons on it. His Stygian iron sword hung at his side. He was only twelve, but he looked quite a bit older. His strife had unfortunately aged him. He began to scratch Mrs. O’Leary’s ears. 

The old satyr didn’t look nearly so happy. “Will someone – what is this  _ underworld  _ creature doing in my forest!” He waved his arms and trotted his hooves. “You there, boys! Is this yoru beast?”

“Sorry, Leneus,” Percy said. “That’s your name, right?”

The satyr rolled his eyes dramatically. “Well, of course I’m Leneus. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten a member of the Council so quickly. Now, call off your beast!”

_ “WOOF!”  _ Mrs. O’Leary barked happily.

The old satyr gulped. “Make it go away! Juniper, I will not help you under these circumstances!”

Juniper turned towards the Doctor and Percy. She was crying.

“I was just asking about Grover.” The dryad said weepily. “I  _ know  _ something’s happened. He wouldn’t stay gone this long if he wasn’t in trouble. I was hoping that Leneus –”

“I told you!” The satyr protested. “You are better off without that traitor.”

“Oi!” The Doctor shouted. Juniper stamped her foot.

“He is not a traitor! He’s the bravest satyr ever, and I want to know where he is!”

_ “WOOF!” _

Leneus’s knees started knocking. “I…I won’t answer questions with this hellhound sniffing my tail!”

Nico looked like he was about to burst out laughing. “I’ll walk the dog,” he volunteered.

He whistled, and Mrs. O’Leary bounded after him to the far end of the grove.

Leneus huffed indignantly, brushing the twigs from his shirt. “Now, as I was trying to explain, young lady, your boyfriend has not sent  _ any  _ reports since we voted him into exile.”

“You  _ tried  _ to vote him into exile.” Percy corrected. 

“Bah!” Leneus said. “Those  _ honorary  _ Council Members…It wasn’t a proper vote.”

“Oh, brilliant, I’ll tell Dionysus you said that.” The Doctor said.

Leneus paled. “I only meant…Now see her, Smith. This is none of your business.”

“Except it is,” The Doctor said. “See, Grover’s my mate, as was Pan. And with Pan dead, your only hope is Grover.”

Leneus’s lip quivered. “No! Grover’s a liar and good riddance. We’re better off without him.”

“Oh, are you now?” The Doctor said. “Look around you? If things are going so well, where is the rest of the council? Seems to me like they don’t agree.”

“Maron and Silenus…I…I’m sure they’ll be back,” He said, but there was panic in his voice. “They’re just taking some time off to think. It’s been a very unsettling year.”

“And you think it’ll get better?” The Doctor asked. “There is a war coming, Leneus. And do you think Kronos will just let the satyrs go?”

Leneus looked at a loss for words, so the Doctor went on.

“You are a bloody hypocrite and blind to anything you don’t want to see. Grover is doing Pan’s work, and if you don’t believe in him, then you don’t believe in Pan.” He took an angry breath. “So what you’re going to do, is you’re going to find Grover. You’re going to bring Juniper some news. Or so help me, Zeus, I will show you what this war is going to feel like.”

Leneus scrambled away. “Grover will never be accepted! He will die an outcast!”

When he’d disappeared into the pushes, Juniper wiped her eyes. “I’m sorry, Doctor. I didn’t mean to get you involved. Leneus is still a lord of the Wild. You don’t want to make an enemy of him.”

The Doctor shrugged. “I’m not concerned.”

Nico walked back. “Good job, Doc. Judging from the trail of goat pellets, I’d say you shook him up pretty well.”

“Don’t call me Doc.” The Doctor said, “But it’s nice to see you.”

“Did you come by just to see Juniper?” Percy asked.

Nico blushed. “Um, no. That was an accident. I kind of…dropped into the middle of their conversation.”

“He scared us to death!” Juniper said. “Right out of the shadows. But, Nico, you  _ are  _ the son of Hades and all. Are you sure you haven’t heard anything about Grover?”

Nico shifted his weight. “Juniper, like I tried to tell you…even if Grover died, he would reincarnate into something else in nature. I can’t sense things like that, only mortal souls.”

“But if you  _ do _ hear anything?” She pleaded, putting her hand on his arm. “Anything at all?”

Nico’s cheeks became an even brighter shade of red. “Uh, you bet. I’ll keep my ears open.”

“We’ll find him, Juniper,” The Doctor promised. “Grover’s a clever lad.”

She nodded glumly. “I hate not being able to leave the forest. He could be anywhere, and I’m stuck here waiting. Oh, if that silly goat has gotten himself hurt –”

Mrs. O’Leary bounded back over and took an interest in Juniper’s dress.

Juniper yelped. “Oh, no you don’t! I know about dogs and trees. I’m gone!”

She disappeared in a poof of green mist. Mrs. O’Leary looked disappointed, but lumbered off to find another target. 

Nico tapped his sword on the ground and a tiny mound of animal bones erupted from the dirt. They knit themselves together in a skeletal field mouse and scampered off. “I was sorry to hear about Beckendorf.”

Percy swallowed thickly. “How did you –”

“I talked to his ghost.”

“Oh…right.” Percy said. “Did he say anything?”

“He doesn’t blame either of you.” Nico said. “Especially you, Doc, he figured you’d be beating yourself up, and he said you shouldn’t.”

“Is he going to try for rebirth?” Percy asked.

Nico shook his head. “He’s staying in Elysium. Said he’s waiting for someone. Not sure what he meant, but he seems okay with death.”

The Doctor nodded approvingly. “Good, he deserves to be in Elysium.”

“I had a vision you were on Mount Tam,” Percy said suddenly. “Was that –”

“Real,” Nico admitted. “I didn’t mean to be spying on the Titans, but I was in the neighborhood.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?” The Doctor asked Percy.

“What were you doing?” Percy ignored the Doctor.

Nico tugged at his word belt. “Following a lead on…you know, my family.”

“Any luck?” The Doctor asked.

“No,” he murmured. “But I may have a new lead soon.”

“What’s the lead?” 

Nico chewed his lip. “That’s not important right now. You know why I’m here.”

“I don’t know, Nico,” Percy said uncomfortably. “It seems pretty extreme.”

“You’ve got Typhon coming in, what…a week? Most of the other Titans are unleashed now and on Kronos’s side. Maybe it’s time to think extreme.”

Back towards the camp, the Doctor could hear the Ares and Apollo campers fighting again, yelling curses and spouting bad poetry.

“They’re no match for the Titan army,” Nico said, seeing both boys looking in that direction. “This comes down to you and Luke, Percy. And there’s only one way you can beat Luke. We can give you the same power. You heard the Great Prophecy. Unless you want to have your soul reaped by a cursed blade…”

You can’t prevent a prophecy,” Percy said.

“But you can fight it.” Nico said. “You can become invincible.”

“Maybe we should wait. Try to fight without –”

“Percy, this camp can’t fight the Titans.” The Doctor said. “We need to keep them as far away as we can. This may be the only way to keep both you and them safe.”

“And we can’t wait any longer,” Nico urged. “Nce the fighting starts, we won’t be able to make the journey. This is our last chance.”

“All right,” Percy gave in. “What do we do first?”

“First, we need to retrace Luke’s steps.” Nico said. “We need to know more about his past, his childhood.”

“Why do we need to know that?” Percy asked.

“I’ll explain when we get there,” Nico said. “I’ve already tracked down his mother. She lives in Connecticut.”

“Luke ran away when he was really young,” Percy said. “I didn’t think his mom was alive.”

“Oh, she’s alive.” Nico said ominously.

“Right,” the Doctor said, “How should we get there? I take it you don’t want to travel by Pegasus.”

Nico shook his head in agreement. “They don’t like me. But we don’t need to fly.” He whistled and Mrs. O’Leary came loping out of the woods.

“Your friend here can help.” Nico patted her head. “You haven’t tried shadow travel yet?”

“Shadow travel?” Percy asked.

Nico whispered in Mrs. O’Leary’s ear. She tilted her head, suddenly alert.

“Hop on board,” Nico said.

The Doctor and Percy climbed atop the hellhound.

“This will make her very tired,” Nico warned, “So you can’t do it often. And it works best at night. But all shadows are part of the same substance. There is only one darkness, and creatures of the Underworld can use it as a road, or a door.”

“I don’t understand,” Percy said. 

“I do, don’t worry.” The Doctor said.

“Tell her to go to Westport, the home of May Castellan.”

“You’re not coming?” Percy asked.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “I’ll meet you there.”

“Right,” The Doctor said to the hound, “We need to go to Westport, Connecticut. To the home of May Castellan.”

Mrs. O’Leary sniffed the air, looked directly into the gloom of the forest, and bounded forth, directly into an oak tree.

Just before they hit, they passed into freezing shadows, and disappeared into the darkness.


	6. Ms. May Castellan

For a moment, all was dark, and then the shadows melted into a new scene. They were on a cliff in the woods of Connecticut. Down one side of the cliff, a motorway cut through a ravine. Down the other side was someone’s backyard. The property was large, and the house was two-stories. A light was glowing from the kitchen window.

Mrs. O’Leary staggered, so the Doctor and Percy slid off her back. She let out a toothy yawn, then turned in a circle and flopped down.

Nico appeared right beside the DOctor, he too stumbled, but the Time Lord caught his arm.

“You ‘right?”

“I’m okay,” He managed, rubbing his eyes.

“How did you do that?” Percy asked.

“Practice.” Nico said. “A few times running into walls. A few accidental trips to China.”

Mrs. O’Leary began to snore.

“Are you going to take a nap too?” Percy asked the boy.

Nico shook his head. “The first time I shadow traveled, I passed out for a week. Now it just makes me a little drowsy, but I can’t do it more than once or twice a night. Mrs. O’Leary won’t be going anywhere for a while.”

“So we’ve got some quality time in Connecticut.” Percy gazed at the white house. “What now.”

“We ring the doorbell.” Nico said.

“Brilliant. Allons-y!”

The pavement leading towards the house was lined with small plush animals – miniature lions, pigs, dragons, hydras, and even a Minotaur. They looked to have been sitting out at least since the past spring. One of the hydras had a tree sapling sprouting from its neck.

The front porch was infested with wind chimes, shiny bits of glass and metal that clinked in the breeze. The front door was painted turquoise, and the name CASTELLAN was written in English, and then below in Greek: Διοικητής φρουρίου. 

The Doctor knocked on the door, and it swung open immediately.

“Luke!” The woman cried happily.

Ms. Castellan had white hair that stuck out all over her head. Her pink house dress was covered in scorch marks and smears of ash. 

“Oh, my dear boy!” She embraced Nico. She then smiled at the Doctor. “Luke!”

She forgot all about Nico and embraced the Doctor. She then did the same for Percy.

“Come in!” She insisted. “I have your lunch ready!”

She ushered the boys inside. The sitting room was filled with mirrors and candles. Above the mantel, a small bronze Hermes flew around the second hand of a clock.

The Doctor noticed a framed picture on the mantel. It was identical to the one Rachel had sketched. He exchanged a look with Percy, who also seemed to notice this, but Percy just shrugged. 

“This way, my dear!” Ms. Castellan steered Percy towards the back of the house, the Doctor and Nico right behind. “Oh, I told them you would come back. I knew it!”

She sat the boys down at the kitchen table. Stacked on the counter were hundreds and hundreds of tupperware boxes with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches inside. The ones at the bottom were covered in mold. And on top of the oven was a stack of baking sheets, each with a dozen burnt biscuits on them. In the sink was a mountain of empty plastic Kool-Aid pitchers.

Luke’s mum began humming as she began to make another sandwich. Something was burning in the oven, and the Doctor had the feeling that they were more biscuits.

It was honestly a sad sight. 

Nico coughed. “Um, Ms. Castellan?”

“Mm?”

“We need to ask you about your son.”

“Oh, yes! They told me he would never come back. But I knew better.” She patted Percy’s cheek affectionately.

“When did you last see him?” The Doctor asked.

“He was so young when he left,” She said, her eyes losing focus. “Third grade. That’s too young to run away! He said he’d be back for lunch. And I waited. He likes peanut butter sandwiches and cookies and Kool-Aid. He’ll be back for lunch very soon…” She then looked at Percy and smiled. “Why, Luke, there you are! You look so handsome. You have your father’s eyes.”

She turned towards the pictures of Hermes above the sink. “Now there’s a good man. Yes, indeed. He comes to visit me, you know.”

“Ma’am,” Nico said. “What, uh…what happened to your eyes?”

Her gaze seemed to fracture. “Why, Luke, you know the story. It was right before you were born, wasn’t it? I’d always been special, able to see through the…whatever-they-call-it.”

“The Mist?” Percy suggested.

“Yes, dear.” She nodded encouragingly. “And they offered me an important job. That’s how special I was!”

“And what job was that?” The Doctor asked.

Ms. Castellan frowned. Her knife hovered over the sandwich bread. “Dear me, it didn’t work out, did it? Your father warned me not to try. He said it was too dangerous. But I had to. It was my destiny! And now…I still can’t get the images out of my head. They make everything seem so fuzzy. Would you like some cookies?”

She pulled a tray from the oven and dumped a dozen biscuits onto the table.

“Luke was so kind,” Ms. Castellan murmured. “He left to protect me, you know. He said if he went away, the monsters wouldn’t threaten me. But I told him the monsters are no threat! They sit outside on the sidewalk all day, and they never came in.” She picked up a small plush Medusa from the windowsill. “Do they, Mrs. Medusa? No, no threat at all.” She beamed at Percy. “I’m so glad you came home. I knew you weren’t ashamed of me!”

“Ms. Castellan, when’d you last see Luke?” The Doctor asked.

“Well, it was…Oh goodness…” A shadow crossed her face. “The last time, he didn’t look so different. A scar. A terrible scar, and his voice so full of pain…”

“What colour were his eyes?” The Doctor inquired further.

“Blue,” She said dreamily. “Beautiful blue eyes!”

“Did he ask you for anything?” The Doctor asked.

She frowned as if trying to remember. “My – my blessing. Isn’t that sweet?” She looked at the group uncertainty. “He was going to a river, and he said he needed my blessing. I gave it to him. Of course I did.”

“Of course.” The Doctor smiled.

“Thank you, ma’am.” Nico said, looking at Percy in triumph. “That’s all the information we –”

Ms. Castellan gasped, doubling over, and her biscuit tray clattered to the floor.

The Doctor was on his feet, as were Percy and Nico. 

_ “AHHHH.”  _ She straightened and her eyes began to glow green.

_ “My child,”  _ she rasped.  _ “Most protect him! Hermes, help! Not my child! Not his fate – no!” _

She grabbed the Doctor by the shoulders and began to shake him.  _ “Not his fate!” _

And then she collapsed. The Doctor managed to catch her before she could hit the edge of the table and managed to get her into a chair.

“Ms. Castellan?”

She muttered incomprehensibly, shaking her head. “Goodness. I…I dropped the cookies. How silly of me.”

She blinked and her eyes now back to normal.

“Are you okay?” Percy asked.

“Well, of course, dear. I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

“Ms. C,” Percy said, “You were telling us something, something about your son.”

“Was I?” She said dreamily. “Yes, his blue eyes. We were talking about his blue eyes. Such a handsome boy.”

“We have to go,” Nico said urgently. “We’ll tell Luke…uh, we’ll tell him you said hello.”

“But you can’t leave!” Ms. Castellan got shakily to her feet. “Hermes will be here soon! He’ll want to see his boy!”

“Maybe next time,” Percy said, “Thank you for –” He looked at the burned biscuits that scattered on the floor. “Thanks for everything.”

“We’ll come back,” The Doctor promised, “Or –” He looked at the other two, “I will.”

“Okay, just, Luke,” She said. “Promise me you’ll be safe.” She was looking directly at Percy.

“I will…Mom.” Percy said.

That made her smile. 

Once they left the house, the Doctor could still hear her, talking to the candles. “You hear that? He will be safe. I told you he would be!”

Back at the cliff, Mrs. O’Leary was sitting by a cozy campfire circled in a ring of stones. A young girl, maybe eight years old, was sitting there, scratching the hellhound’s ears.

The girl had brown hair and wore a simple brown dress and a scarf over her head. The Doctor could feel the godly energy that radiated from her.

“Lady Hestia.” The Doctor greeted.

“Sit, boys.” She smiled warmly. “Would you like some dinner?”

She waved her hand and a picnic appeared at the edge of the fire. She then made a massive dog biscuit appear for Mrs. O’Leary, who happily began tearing it to shreds.

The three boys sat down and picked up their food. Percy scraped part of his into the flames and said, “For the gods.”

Hestia smiled. “Thank you. As a tender of the flame, I get a share of every sacrifice, you know.”

“My lady,” Nico asked, “why aren’t you with the other Olympians, fighting Typhon?”

“I’m not much for fighting.” She said. “Besides, someone has to keep the home fires burning while the other gods are away.”

“So you’re guarding Mount Olympus?” Percy asked.

“‘Guard’ may be too strong a word. But if you ever need a warm place to sit and a home-cooked meal, you are welcome to visit. Now eat.”

The boys ate quickly.

“That was great,” Percy said once he’d finished his last swallow. “Thank you, Hestia.”

She nodded. “Did you have a good visit with May Castellan?”

“What happened to her?” The Doctor asked.

“She was born with a gift,” Hestia said. “She could see through the Mist.”

“Like my mother,” Percy said. “Like Rachel. But the glowing eyes thing –”

“Some bear the curse of sight better than others,” The goddess said sadly. “For a while, May Castellan had many talents. She attracted the attention of Hermes himself. They had a beautiful baby boy. For a brief time, she was happy. And then she went too far.”

“One minute she was all happy,” Percy remembered. “And then she was freaking out about her son’s fate, like she knew he’d turned into Kronos. What happened to…to divide her like that?”

Hestia’s face darkened. “That is a storry I do not like to tell. But May Castellan saw too much. If you are to understand your enemy Luke, you must understand his family.”

“No wonder Luke ran away,” Percy said. “I mean, it wasn’t right to leave his mom like that, but still – he was just a kid. Hermes shouldn’t have abandoned them.”

Hestia scratched behind Mrs. O’Leary’s ears. The hellhound wagged her tail and accidently knocked over a tree.

“It’s easy to judge others,” Hestia warned wisely. “But will you follow Luke’s path? Seek the same powers?”

“We fear that this may be the only way for Percy to take down the Titan lord.” The Doctor said.

“Mmm.” Hestia opened her hand and the fire roasted. Flames shot into the air, then died back down.

“Not all powers are spectacular.” Hestia said, looking at Percy. “Sometimes the hardest power to master is the power of yielding. Do you believe me?”

“Uh-huh,” Percy said.

The goddess smiled. “You are a good hero, Percy Jackson. Not too proud. I like that. But you have much to learn. When Dionysus was made a god, I gave up my throne for him. It was the only way to avoid a civil war among the gods.”

“It unbalanced the Council,” Percy remembered. “There were seven guys and five girls.”

Hestia shrugged. “It was the best solution, not a perfect one. Now I tend the fire. I fade slowly into the background. No one will ever write epic poems about the deeds of Hestia. Most demigods don’t even stop to talk to me. But that is no matter, I keep the peace. I yield when necessary. Can you do this?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Percy admitted.

She studied the young half-blood. “Perhaps not yet. But soon. Will you continue your quest?”

“Is that why you’re here – to warn me against going?”

Hestia shook her head. “I am here because when all else fails, when all the other mighty gods have gone off to war, I am all that’s left. Home. Hearth. I am the last Olympian. You must remember me when you face your final decision.”

Percy looked from Nico to the Doctor to the goddess. “I have to continue, my lady. I have to stop Luke…I mean Kronos.”

Hestia nodded her head. “Very well. I cannot be of much assistance, beyond what I have already told you. But since you sacrificed to me, I can return you to your own hearth. I will see you again, Percy, on Olympus.”

The goddess waved her hand, and everything faded.

Suddenly, the Doctor, Nico, and Percy were sitting on the couch in Percy's apartment. The rest of the sitting room was occupied by Mrs. O’Leary.

“Who put this wall of fur in the doorway?” Paul’s voice yelled from the bedroom.

“Percy?” Percy’s mum called out. “Doctor? Are you here? Are you all right?”

“We’re here!” The Doctor called back.

_ “WOOF!”  _ Mrs. O’Leary tried to turn in a circle to find Percy’s mum.

It took a couple minutes, but they finally worked things out. After destroying most of the furniture in the living room, they managed to get Percy’s parents out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where they sat around the kitchen table. Mrs. O’Leary still took up the entire sitting room, but she’d settled her head in the kitchen doorway so she could see them, which made her happy.

Ms. Jackson tossed the hellhound a mound of ground beef, which she quickly devoured. Paul poured lemonade for the rest of them whilst Percy explained about their visit to Connecticut.

“So it’s true.” Paul said, staring at Percy. He was wearing his white bathrobe, now covered in hellhound fur. “All the talk about monsters and being a demigod…it’s really true.”

Percy nodded. Ms. Jackson, the Doctor, and Percy had explained things to him that past summer, but up until now, he didn’t quite believe them.

“Sorry about Mrs. O’Leary,” Percy said, “destroying the living room and all.”

Paul laughed in delight. “Are you kidding? This is awesome! I mean, this is insane!”

He patted Mrs. O’Leary’s snout. The living room shook as she wagged her tail.

“Thanks for not freaking out.” Percy smiled at Paul.

“Oh, I’m freaking out,” he promised, his eyes wide. “I just think it’s awesome!”

“Yeah, well,” Percy said. “You may not be so excited when you hear what’s happening.”

Percy explained to Paul and Sally about Typhon, the gods, and the battle that was coming. He then explained Nico’s plan.

Ms. Jackson laced her fingers around her lemonade glass and took a deep breath.

“Percy, this is dangerous,” She said. “Even for you.”

“Mom, I know. I could die.” Percy said, “But if we don’t try –”

“We’ll all die.” Nico finished. “Ms. Jackson, we don’t stand a chance against an invention. And there  _ will  _ be an invasion.”

“An invasion of New York?” Paul said. “Is that even possible? How could we not see the…the monsters?”

“Ms. Jackson,” Nico said. “Percy needs your blessing. The process  _ has  _ to start that way. I wasn’t sure until we met Luke’s mom, but now I’m positive. This has only been done successfully twice before. Both times, the mother had to give her blessing. She had to be willing to let her son take the risk.”

“Doctor,” Ms. Jackson said. “What do you think of this?”

The Doctor paused. “I think it is the only way for Percy to survive Kronos. It’s a risk we have to take. Risking Percy’s life here will save it later.”

Ms. Jackson nodded slowly. “And if he survives this…this  _ process?” _

“Then I go to war,” Percy said. “Me against Kronos. And only one of us will survive.”  
Neither boy had told Percy’s mother the full prophecy yet.

“You’re my son,” she said miserably. “I can’t just…”

“Sally.” Paul said, locking eyes with her and placing a hand over Percy’s mother’s. “I can’t claim to know what you, the Doctor, and Percy have been going through all these years. But it sounds to me…it sounds like they’re doing something noble. I wish I had that much courage.”

Ms. Jackson stared at her lemonade, looking like she was about to cry.

“Percy,” she said, “I give you my blessing.”

“Thank you.” The Doctor said. 

Nico nodded. “Then it’s time.”

“Percy,” Percy’s mum said. “One last thing. If you…if you survive this fight with Kronos, send me a sign.” She rummaged through her purse and handed Percy her cell phone.

“Mom,” Percy said. “You know demigods and phones –”

“I know,” she said. “But maybe the Doctor can…But – but just in case…If – if you’re not able to call…maybe a sign that I could see from anywhere in Manhattan. To let me know you’re okay.”

“Like Theseus,” Paul suggested. “He was supposed to raise white sails when he came home to Athens.”

“Except he forgot,” Nico muttered. “And his father jumped off the palace roof in despair. But other than that, it was a great idea.”

“What about a flag or a flare?” Ms. Jackson suggested. “From Olympus – the Empire State Building.”

“Something blue.” Percy said.

His mother smiled. “Yes, I’ll watch for something blue. And I’ll try to avoid jumping off palace roofs.”

She gave the boys one last hug. They shook hands with Paul. Then Nico, the Doctor, and Percy walked to the kitchen doorway and looked at Mrs. O’Leary.

“Sorry, girl.” Percy said. “Shadow travel time again.”

She whimpered and crossed her paws over her snout.

“Where now?” Percy asked Nico. “Los Angeles?”

“No need,” Nico said. “There’s a closer entrance to the Underworld.”


	7. The Palace of Hades

The Doctor, Percy, and Nico emerged in Central Park, just north of the Pond. Mrs. O’Leary looked exhausted, and so limped over to a cluster of boulders and began sniffing around.

“The Underworld has two major entrances,” Nico said. “You know the one in L.A.”

“Charon’s ferry.” Percy said.

“Then this must be the Door of Orpheus.” The Doctor said.

Nico nodded. “Yeah.”

“Oh! The dude with the harp.” Percy said.

“Lyre.” The Doctor corrected.

“He used his music to charm the earth and open a new path into the Underworld.” Nico said. “He sang his way right into Hades’s palace and almost got away with his wife’s soul.”

It was a tragic story. Orpheus, son of the Muses and a Thracian prince, lost his wife, Eurydice, the same day they got married when she walked into a meadow with her bridesmaids and was stung by a viper. Hades allowed him to take Eurydice back to the Overworld on one condition: That Orpheus did not look back at her as she followed him until they were out of the Underworld. And they had almost made it. He himself was out of the Underworld when he looked back in fear that she had not followed, but Eurydice was there and hadn’t crossed the border between the Overworld and Underworld, and Orpheus lost her.

“How does it open?” Percy asked.

“It needs music.” Nico said. “How’s your singing?”

“I have a better idea,” Percy said. He turned and called, “GROVER!”

They waited for a long while. Mrs. O’Leary curled up and took a nap. Crickets chirped in the forest. Traffic hummed along Central Park West.

“It’s no good,” Nico said at last.

But Percy shut his eyes tightly, concentrating.

Finally, he opened his eyes and nearly toppled over.

“What happened?” Nico asked.

“I got through. He’s…yeah. He’s on his way.” Percy said.

Only a minute later, a tree beside them shivered and Grover fell from the branches.

“Blah-haa-haa!” Grover bleated.

“You okay, man?” Percy asked.

“Oh, I’m fine.” The satyr rubbed his head. “I was at the other end of the park. The dryads had this great idea of passing me through threes to get me here. They don’t understand  _ height  _ very well.”

He grinned and got to his hooves.

“Good to see you, G-man,” Percy said. “You remember Nico.”

Grover nodded at Nico, then hugged Percy and the Doctor.

“Perrrrrrcy!” He bleated. “Doctorrrr! I missed you guys! I miss camp. They don’t serve very good enchiladas in the wilderness.”

“We were worried,” Percy said. “Where’ve you been the last two months?”

“The last two –” Grover’s smile faded. “The last  _ two months?  _ What are you talking about?”

“We haven’t heard from you,” the Doctor said. “Juniper’s worried.”

“Hold on.” He looked up at the stars as though he was trying to calculate his position. “What month is this?”

“August.”

The colour drained from his face. “That’s impossible. It’s June. I just lay down to take a nap and…” He grabbed Percy’s arms. “I remember now! He knocked me out. We have to stop him!”

“By whom? What happened?” The Doctor asked.

He took a deep breath. “I was…I was walking in the woods up by Harlem Meer. ANd I felt this tremble in the ground, like something powerful was near.”

“You can sense stuff like that?” Nico asked.

Grover nodded. “Since Pan’s death, I can feel when something is wrong in nature. It’s like my ears and eyes are sharper when I’m in the Wild. Anyway, I started following the scent. This man in a long black coat was walking through the park, and I noticed he didn’t cast a shadow. Middle of a sunny day, and he cast no shadow. He kind of shimmered as he moved.”

“Like a mirage?” Nico asked.

“Yes,” Grover said. “And whenever he passed humans –”

“The humans would pass out,” Nico finished. “Curl up and go to sleep.”

“That’s right! Then after he was gone, they’d get up and go about their business like nothing happened.”

“Morpheus.” The Doctor breathed.

“Two months,” Grover moaned. “He put me to sleep for two months!”

“Why didn’t the nymphs try to wake you?” Percy asked.

Grover shrugged. “Most nymphs aren’t good with time. Two months for a tree – that’s nothing. They probably didn’t think anything was wrong.”

“What was Morpheus doing in the park?” The Doctor murmured.

“I dunno,” Grover said. “I followed him, and kept looking up at buildings like he was estimating something. This lady jogger ran by, and she curled up on the sidewalk and started snoring. Morpheus put his hand on her forehead like he was checking her temperature. Then he kept walking. And I followed him to the grove, to the base of a big elm tree. I was about to summon some dryads to help me capture him when he turned and…his face kept shifting. Like, just looking at him made me sleepy. I asked him what he was doing, and he said, ‘Just having a look around. You should always scout a battlefield before the battle.’ I said something really smart like, ‘This forest is under my protection. You won’t start any battles here!’ And he laughed. He said, ‘You’re lucky I’m saving my energy for the main event, little satyr. I’ll just grant you a short nap. Pleasant dreams.’ And that’s the last thing I remember.”

“I don’t like this ‘main event’ thing he mentioned.” Percy admitted.

“He’s working for Kronos,” Nico said. “We know that already. A lot of the minor gods are. This just proves there’s going to be an invasion. Percy, Doc, we have to get on with our plan.”

“Wait,” Grover said, before the Doctor could tell Nico not to call him ‘Doc.’ “What plan?”

Percy explained the plan.

“You’re not serious,” Grover said. “Not the Underworld again.”

“We’re not asking you to join us,” The Doctor promised.

“Yeah, we just need some music to open the door.” Percy said. “Can you do it?”

Grover took out his reed piped. “I guess I could try. I know a few Nirvana tunes that can spit rocks. But, Percy, are you sure you want to do this?”

“Please, man,” Percy said. “It would mean a lot. For old times’ sake?”

He whimpered. “As I recall, in the old times we almost died a lot. But okay, here goes nothing.”

He put his pipes to his lips and played a shrill, lively tune. The boulders trembled, and after a few more stanzas, they cracked open, revealing a triangular crevice.

“Thank you.” The Doctor said.

“Yeah, thanks…I think.” Percy agreed.

“Is Kronos really going to invade?” Grover asked.

“I wish I could tell you better, but yeah. He will.” Percy said.

“I’ve got to rally the nature spirits, then.” Grover said. “Maybe we can help. I’ll see if we can find this Morpheus!”

“Talk to Juniper first.” The Doctor advised.

His eyes widened. “Juniper! Oh, she’s going to kill me!”

He started to run off, then scrambled back and gave the boys another hug. “Be careful down there! Come back alive!”

Once he was gone, the Doctor roused Mrs. O’Leary from her nap. 

“Ready?” Nico asked. 

“Not at all.” Percy said, and he descended into the darkness.

The stairs went down, narrow, steep, and slippery. It was completely dark apart from the light of Percy’s sword. They tried to move slowly, but Mrs. O’Leary had other ideas. She bounded ahead, barking happily. The sound echoed through the tunnel, causing the Doctor to flinch violently. 

Nico lagged behind.

“You ‘right?” The Doctor asked.

“Fine.” Nico said dully. “Just keep moving.”

They followed Mrs. O’Leary into the depths, and after an hour, the Doctor began to hear the roar of the river.

They emerged at the base of a cliff, on a plain of black volcanic sand. To the right, the River Styx gushed from the rocks and roared off in a cascade of rapids. To their left, far off in the gloom, fires burned on the ramparts of Erebos.

Mrs. O’Leary was the only one who was excited. She ran along the beach, picking up the bone from a human femur and dropped it at the heroes’ feet, waiting for them to throw it.

“Um, maybe later, girl.” Percy said awkwardly. “So, Nico…how do we do this?”

“We have to go inside the gates first.” Nico said.

“But the river’s right here. Percy said.

“I have to get something,” he said. “It’s the only way.”

He marched off without waiting.

The Doctor and Percy followed.

Queues of the dead stood outside the gates of Hades’s palace, waiting to get in. 

_ “Woof!”  _ Mrs. O’Leary said, and she bounded towards the security checkpoint. Cerberus appeared from the gloom and they began to say hello.

Nico smiled. “Come on. They won’t give us any trouble in the line. You guys are with me.”

They slipped through security and into the Fields of Asphodel.

They hiked over black fields of grass dotted with black poplar trees. Nico trudged ahead, leading them to the palace of Hades.

Mrs. O’Leary growled as a shadow appeared overhead. It was cold and dark and emminated death. She swooped down and landed in the top of a poplar tree. She had a shriveled face, blue knit hat, a crumpled velvet dress. Leathery bat wings sprang from her back, and her feet had sharp talons. In her brass-clawed hands, she held a flaming whip and a paisley handbag.

“Mrs. Dodds.” Percy growled.

She bared her fangs. “Welcome back, honey.”

Her two sisters swooped down and settled next to her in the branches of the poplar.

“You know Alecto?” Nico asked.

“She was our maths teacher.” The Doctor said.

Nico nodded, looking up at the Furies and took a deep breath. “I’ve done what my father asked. Take us to the palace.”

“Wait a second, Nico.” Percy tensed. “What do you –”

“I’m afraid this is my new lead, guys. My father promised you before we try the river. I’m sorry.”

“You  _ tricked  _ us?” Percy asked.

Before anything could escalate, the Furies swooped down and plucked the three boys from the ground, flying them twenty meters into the air.

“Oi!” The Doctor struggled, trying to reach into his pocket for his Sonic, but the Fury that was carrying him wouldn’t allow for that.

Mrs. O’Leary barked angrily and jumped, trying to reach the Doctor and Percy.

“Stay there!” The Doctor called to the hellhound. “Go play with Cerberus! We’ll be back.” He made eye contact with Nico. “We will.”

“My father just wants to talk.” Nico said.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. “Somehow, I doubt that.”

The Furies dropped the three boys in the middle of the palace garden.

It was a lovely spot; Skeletal white trees grew from marble basins, flower beds overflowed with golden plants and gemstones, and a pair of thrones sat on the balcony with a view of the Fields of Asphodel.

Skeletal warriors guarded the only exit wearing tattered U.S. Army desert combat fatigues and carried massive guns.

“I hate guns.” The Doctor grumbled.

The air then shimmered and three figures appeared: Hades and Persephone on their thrones, and Demeter standing between. They seemed to be in the middle of an argument.

“–told you he was a bum!” Demeter said.

“Mother!” Persephone cried.

“We have visitors!” Hades barked. “Please!”

Hades smoothed his black robes. “Ah, the Doctor and Percy Jackson. At last.”

“Hello again, lord Hades.” The Doctor growled.

They did not part on particularly good terms.

Queen Persephone studied the boys curiously. She had lustrous black hair and warm brown eyes. Her dress shimmered with colours and flower patterns in the fabric changed and bloomed – roses, tulips, honeysuckle.

Demeter had the same hair and eyes as her daughter, but she looked older, sterner. Her dress was golden and her hair was woven with dried grasses.

“Hmmmph,” Demeter said. “Demigods. Just what we need.”

Beside them, Nico knelt.

“Father,” Nico said. “I have done as you asked.”

“Took you long enough,” Hades grumbled. “Your sister would’ve done a better job.”

Nico lowered his head.

“Oi, rude.” The Doctor said.

“What do you want, Hades?” Percy demanded.

“To talk, of course.” The god twisted his mouth into a cruel smile. “Didn’t Nico tell you?”

“Yes, well, last time you imprisoned me down here, you weren’t all that big on  _ talking. _ ” The Doctor pointed out.

“So this whole quest was a lie.” Percy said flatly. “Nico brought us here to get killed.”

“Oh, no,” Hades said. “I’m afraid Nico was quite sincere about wanting to help you. The boy is as honest as he is dense. I simply convinced him to take a small detour and bring you here first.”

“Father,” Nico said, “You promised that they would not be harmed. You said if I brought them, you would tell me about my past – about my mother.”

Queen Persephone sighed dramatically. “Can we  _ please  _ not talk about  _ that woman  _ in my presence?”

“I’m sorry, my dove,” Hades said. “I had to promise the boy something.”

“I warned you, daughter.” Demeter harrumphed. “This scoundrel Hades is no good. You could have married Asklepios or Astraea, but  _ nooooo _ . You had to eat the pomegranate.”

“Mother –”

“And get stuck in the Underworld!”

“Mother, please –”

“And here it is August, and do you come home like you’re supposed to? Do you ever think about your poor lonely mother?”

“DEMETER!” Hades shouted. “That is enough. You are a guest in my house.”

“Oh, a house is it?” She said. “You call this dump a house? Make my daughter live in this dark, damp –”

“I told you,” Hades said, grinding his teeth, “There’s a  _ war  _ in the world above. You and Persephone are better off here with me.”

“Excuse me,” The Doctor broke in. “But if you’re going to kill us, could you get on with it, please?”

All three gods turned to look at the Doctor.

“Well, this one has an attitude,” Demeter observed.

“Indeed,” Hades agreed. “I’d love to kill him.”

“Father!” Nico said. “You promised!”

“Husband, we talked about this,” Persephone chided. “You can’t go around incinerating every hero. Besides, he’s brave. I like that.”

Hades rolled his eyes. “You liked that Orpheus fellow too. Look how well that turned out. Let me kill him, just a little bit.”

“Father, you promised!” Nico said. “You said you only wanted to talk to them. You said if I brought them, you’d explain.”

Hades glowered, smoothing the folds of his robes. “And so I shall. Your mother – what can I tell you? She was a wonderful woman.” He glanced at Persephone uncomfortably. “Forgive me, my dear. I mean for a mortal, of course. Her name was Maria di Angelo. She was from Venice, but her father was a diplomat in Washington, D.C. That’s where I met her. When you and your sister were young, it was a bad time to be children of Hades. World War II was brewing. A few of my, ah,  _ other  _ children were leading the losing side. I thought it best to put you two out of harm’s way.”

“That’s why you hid us in the Lotus Casino?”

Hades shrugged. “You didn’t age. You didn’t realize time was passing. I waited for the right time to bring you out.”

“But what happened to our mother? Why don’t I remember her?”

“Not important,” Hades snapped.

_ “What?”  _ Nico cried. “Of course it’s important. And you had other children – why were we the only ones who were sent away? And who was the lawyer who got us out?”

Hades grit his teeth. “You would do well to listen more and talk less, boy. As for the lawyer…”

Hades snapped his fingers, and on top of his throne, Alecto began to change until she was a middle-aged human in a pinstriped suit with a briefcase. 

“You!” Nico said.

The Fury cackled. “I do lawyers and teachers very well!”

Nico was trembling. “But why did you free us from the casino?”

“You know why,” Hades said. “This idiot son of Poseidon cannot be allowed to be the child of the prophecy.”

Percy plucked a ruby from the nearest plant and boldly threw it at Hades. It sank harmlessly into his robe. “You should be helping Olympus!” Percy said. “All the other gods are fighting Typhon, and you’re just sitting here –”

“Waiting things out,” Hades finished. “Yes, that’s correct. When’s the last time Olympus ever helped me, half-blood? When’s the last time a child of  _ mine  _ was ever welcomed as a hero? Bah! Why should I rush out and help them? I’ll stay here with my forces intact.”

“And when Kronos comes after you?” Percy asked.

“Let him try.” Hades replied confidently. “He’ll be weakened and my son here, Nico – well, he’s not much not., I’ll grant you. It would’ve been better if Bianca had lived. But give him four more years of training. We can hold out that long, surely. Nico will turn sixteen, as the prophecy says, and then  _ he  _ will make the decision that will save the world. And I will be king of the gods.”

“You’re crazy,” Percy said. “Kronos will crush you, right after he finishes pulverizing Olympus.”

Hades spread his hands. “Well, you’ll get a chance to find out, half-blood. Because you and your friend,” He sent the Doctor a foul look. “will be waiting out this war in my dungeons.”

“No!” Nico said. “Father, that wasn’t our agreement. And you haven't told me everything!”

“No!” Nico said. “Father, that wasn’t our agreement. And you haven’t told me everything!”

“I’ve told you all you need to know,” Hades said. “As for our agreement, I spoke to these boys. I did not harm either of them. You got your information. If you had wanted a better deal, you should’ve made me swear on the Styx. Now, go to your room!” He waved his hand, and Nico vanished.

“Forgive him for trusting his father.” The Doctor spat.

“That boy needs to eat more,” Demeter grumbled. “He’s too skinny. He needs more cereal.”

Persephone rolled her eyes. “Mother, enough with the cereal. My lord Hades, are you sure we can’t let these little heroes go? They’re awfully brave.”

“No, my dear. I’ve spared their lives. That’s enough.”

She shrugged indifferently. “Fine. What’s for breakfast? I’m starving.”

“Cereal,” Demeter said.

_ “Mother!”  _ The two women disappeared in a swirl of flowers and wheat.

“Don’t feel too bad,” Hades said. “My ghosts keep me well informed of Kronos’s plans. I can assure you that you had no chance to stop him in time. By tonight, it will be too late for your precious Mount Olympus. The trap will be sprung.”

“What trap?” Percy demanded. “If you know about it, do something! At least tell the other gods!”

Hades smiled. “You are spirited. I’ll give you credit for that. Have fun in my dungeon. We’ll check on you again in – oh, fifty or sixty years.”

Hades left the Doctor and Percy alone.


	8. Into the River Styx

The cell had no bars, no windows, and no door. Which meant the Sonic was useless. The skeletal guards shoved the Doctor and Percy directly through a wall and it became solid behind them. 

“What are we going to do?” Percy asked.

“I dunno.” The Doctor mumbled, running his hands through his hair. “Well, at least this is better than last time.”

“What happened last time?” Percy asked.

The Doctor didn’t respond.

After spending hours trying to get out, Percy finally sat down on the stone floor and surrendered to sleep.

In Percy’s dreams that night, the Doctor found himself and Percy standing on the borch of Rachel’s beach house in St. Thomas. The sun was rising over the Caribbean and dozens of wooded islands dotted the sea as white sails cut across the water.

Rachel’s parents sat at the patio table whilst a personal chef fixed them breakfast omelets. Mr. Dare was dressed in a white linen suit and was reading  _ The Wall Street Journal _ . Mrs. Dare had bright pink fingernails and was reading  _ Condé Nast Traveler. _

Rachel stood at the porch railing and sighed. She was wearing Bermuda shorts and a van Gogh T-shirt.

The scene then changed. They were in St. Louis, standing downtown under the Arch. Over the city, a thunderstorm was boiling – a wall of absolute black with lightning that streaked across the sky. A few blocks away, swarms of emergency vehicles were gathering with their lights flashing. A column of dust rose from a mound of rubble – a collapsed skyscraper.

A nearby reporter was yelling into her microphone: “Officials are describing this as a structural failure, Dan, though no one seems to know if it is related to the storm conditions.”

Wind whipped her hair and the temperature dropped rapidly. 

“Thankfully,” She went on, “The building has been abandoned for demolition. But police have evacuated all nearby buildings for fear the collapse might trigger –”

She faltered as a mighty groan cut through the sky and a blast of lightning hit the center of the darkness. The entire city shuddered as the air glowed. The blast had been so powerful, that it could only have been Zeus’s Master Bolt. The cloud staggered backwards, a smoky fist appearing, and smashed another tower. The entire thing collapsed.

The reporter screamed, people ran through the streets, emergency lights flashed, and the Doctor saw a streak of silver through the sky – Artemis’s chariot. A fiery golden chariot crossed her path – Apollo.

Typhon had made it to the Mississippi River. He was halfway across the continent, leaving only destruction in his wake, and the gods were barely slowing him down.

Sensing a disruption in the waking world, the Doctor pulled out of the dream, only to see Nico emerging from the dark.

The Doctor elbowed Percy, waking him up.

“Nico.” He growled, lunging forth and pinning the son of Hades to the floor of the cell.

“Percy,” The Doctor rolled his eyes, pulling the boy off of Nico.

“I’m here to rescue you guys.” Nico said.

“Oh, yeah?” Percy demanded. “And why should I trust you?”

“What over choice do you have?” Nico asked, and in seeing Percy’s glare said, “I swear on the River Styx, I didn’t know what he was planning.”

“You know what your dad is like!”

“Percy, his father tricked him.” The Doctor said gently, “But right now we need to get out of here.”

Nico nodded. “I put the guards to sleep, but it won’t last.” He then pointed at the wall and the entire section vanished, revealing a corridor. “Come on.”

As they walked, each time they came to a skeleton guard, Nico pointed at it and it fell asleep. But the more he did it, the more tired he seemed. They walked through a maze of corridors filled by guards, and by the time they reached a kitchen filled with six or seven skeletons, the Doctor was pretty much carrying Nico. He managed to put all the dead to sleep but was nearly unconscious when they left. He carried Nico into the Fields of Asphodel, when the sounds of bronze gongs sounded from the palace.

“Alarms,” Nico murmured sleepily.

“What do we do?” Percy asked.

The Doctor gave a manic grin. “We run.”

The spirits of the dead parted away from the Celestial bronze of Percy’s sword. The sound of gongs rolled across the fields, and ahead loomed the walls of Erebos. 

_ “WOOOOOF!” _

Mrs. O’Leary bounded out and ran circles around them, ready to play.

“Right, brilliant, can you give us a ride to the river Styx?” The Doctor asked.

Mrs. O’Leary jumped a few times, but finally calmed down enough for the Doctor, Percy, and Nico to climb aboard. She raced towards the gates, leaping straight over the EZ-DEATH line, sending guards sprawling and causing more alarms to blare. Cerberus barked, but it was more of a  _ Can I play too?  _ Than anything else, and fortunately didn’t follow. Mrs. O’Leary didn’t stop until they were far upriver and the fires of Erebos had disappeared in the murk.

Nico slid off Mrs. O’Leary’s back and crumpled in a heap on the black sand.

Percy took out a square of ambrosia and gave it to Nico.

“Uh,” Nico mumbled as he chewed. “Better.”

“The powers drain you too much.” Percy noted.

Nico nodded sleepily. “With great power…comes great need to take a nap. Wake me up later.”

“Right, you can do that in two minutes,” The Doctor said, “But we’re at the river now.”

“Yeah, you need to tell us what to do.” Percy agreed.

After finishing the last of the ambrosia, Nico shook his head a few times and struggled to his feet.

“My father will be coming soon,” he said. “We should hurry.”

The River Styx’s current swirled with objects – broken toys, ripped up college diplomas, wilted homecoming corsages – all the dreams humans had thrown away as they’d passed from life into death. It was tragic.

“So…I just jump in?” Percy asked.

“You have to prepare yourself first,” Nico said, “Or the river will destroy you. It will burn away your body and soul.”

“Sounds fun,” Percy muttered.

“This is no joke,” Nico warned. “There is only one way to stay anchored to your mortal life. You have to…”

He glanced behind the Doctor and Percy and his eyes widened. The Doctor spun around to find him face to face with a Greek warrior.

He was tall, fit, with a cruel scarred face and closely shaved black hair. He wore a white tunic and bronze armor, holding a blumed war helm under his arm. His eyes were human, a pale green, and a bloody arrow stuck out of his left calf, just above the ankle.

“Achilles.” The Doctor said.

The ghost nodded. “I warned the other one not to follow my path. Now I will warn you.”

“Luke?” Percy said. “You spoke to Luke?”

“Do not do this,” he said. “It will make you powerful. But it will also make you weak. Your prowess in combat will be beyond any mortal’s, but your weakness, your failings will increase as well.”

“You mean I’ll have a bad heel?” Percy asked. “Couldn’t I just, like, wear something besides sandals? No offense.”

He stared down at his bloody foot. “The heel is only my  _ physical  _ weakness, demigod. My mother, Thetis, held me there when she dipped me in the Styx. What really killed me was my own arrogance. Beware! Turn back!”

“It’s your choice, Percy.” The Doctor said.

Percy hesitated. “I have to,” He finally said. “Otherwise I don’t stand a chance.”

Achilles lowered his head. “Let the gods witness I tried. Hero, if you must do this, concentrate on your mortal point. Imagine one spot of your body that will remain vulnerable. This is the point where your soul will anchor your body to the world. It will be your greatest weakness, but also your only hope. No man may be completely invulnerable. Lose sight of what keeps you mortal, and the River Styx will burn you to ashes. You will cease to exist.”

“I don’t suppose you could tell me Luke’s mortal point?” Percy said.

Achilles scowled. “Prepare yourself, foolish boy. Whether you survive this or not, you have sealed your doom!”

He vanished.

“Percy,” The Doctor said. “Think about this –”

“No, I  _ have  _ to do this.” Percy said. “And if anything happens to me…Well, maybe Hades will get his wish, and you’ll be the child of the prophecy after all.”

Before anyone could argue, Percy closed his eyes and stepped into the river.

Percy was under the water for three minutes, until finally he burst from the water and collapsed onto the sand. 

“Are you okay?” Nico stammered. “Your skin. Oh, gods. You’re hurt!”

Percy’s skin was bright red as if he had been boiled.

“I’m fine…I think.” Percy said as the colour of his skin turned back to normal.

“How are you feeling?” The Doctor asked.

Before Percy could say anything, a voice boomed, “THERE!”

An army of the dead marched towards them. One hundred skeletal Roman legionnaires led the way with shields and spears. Behind them came an equal number of British redcoats with bayonets fixed. Leading these armies was Hades, riding on a black and gold chariot that was being pulled by flaming horses.

“You will not escape me this time!” Hades bellowed. “Destroy them! Leave my son!”

“Father, no!” Nico shouted, but it was much too late. The front line of undead Roman soldiers lowered their spears and advanced.

Mrs. O’Leary growled and prepared to pounce.

Percy yelled.

The River Styx exploded.

A black tidal wave smashed into the legionnaires, sending spears and shields flying. Undead soldiers began to dissolve, smoke coming from their bronze helms.

The redcoats lowered their bayonets, but Percy did not wait for them. Percy crashed into their line and began hacking with Riptide. Bayonets jabbed, swords slashed, and guns reloaded and fired, but none of them touched him.

Percy exploded through the ranks, slashing the undead one after the other. As he broke through the enemy line and leapt into the black chariot, Hades raised his staff and released a bolt of dark energy that shot towards him. It deflected off Percy’s blade and slammed into the god, and both of them tumbled from the chariot.

Percy’s knee was planted on Hades’s chest and he was holding the collar of his royal robes in one fist, the top of his sword poised over his face. 

“Now, Jackson, listen here…” Hades swallowed.

“Just because I’m a nice person,” Percy snarled, “I’ll let you go. But first, tell me about that trap!”

Hades melted into nothing, leaving Percy holding empty black robes.

Percy cursed and got to his feet, breathing heavily. His clothing were slashed to pieces and full of bullet holes, but there wasn’t a mark on him.

Nico’s mouth hung open. “You just…with a sword…you just –”

“I think the river thing worked,” Percy said.

“Oh gee,” Nico said sarcastically.  _ “You think?” _

Mrs. O’Leary barked happily and wagged her tail. She bounced around, sniffing empty uniforms and hunting for bones. 

“Go back to your father,” Percy told Nico. “Tell him he owes me for letting him go. Find out what’s going to happen to Mount Olympus and convince him to help.”

Nico stared at Percy. “I…I can’t. He’ll hate me now. I mean…even more.”

“You have to,” Percy said. “You owe me too.”

“Percy!” The Doctor glared at him. “He owes you nothing.”

“I told you I was sorry.” Nico said. “Please…let me come with you. I want to fight.”

“You’ll be more help down here.” Percy said coldly.

“You mean you don’t trust me anymore,” Nico said miserably.

“Just go back to your father,” Percy said. “Work on him. You’re the only person who might be able to get him to listen.”

“That’s a depressing thought.” Nico sighed. “All right. I’ll do my best. Besides, he’s still hiding something from me about my mom. Maybe I can find out what.”

“Good luck, Nico.” The Doctor said.

“Alright, Doctor, we have to go.” Percy said.

“Where?” Nico said.

“To get this war started.” Percy said. “We need to find Luke.”


	9. The Baren City

When they emerged from the Underworld and as Mrs. O’Leary was bounding down Fifth Avenue behind the Doctor and Percy’s cab, Percy took out his mother’s phone and called Annabeth again. He’d tried once before from the tunnel, but had only reached her voicemail. This time, Annabeth picked up.

“Hey,” Percy said, “You get my message?”

“Percy, where have you been?” The Doctor could hear Annabeth say on the other end. “Your message said almost nothing! We’ve been worried sick!”

“I’ll fill you in later,” Percy said. “Where are you?”

“We’re on our way like you asked, almost to the Queens-Midtown Tunnel. But, Percy, what are you guys planning? We’ve left the camp virtually undefended, and there’s no way the gods –”

“Trust me,” Percy said. “We’ll see you there.”

The cab dropped them off at the Empire State Building. Mrs. O’Leary bounded up and down Fifth Avenue, licking cabs and sniffing vending carts, although no one appeared to notice her.

Percy whistled for her to heel as three camp white vans pulled up to the curb. The first van was driven by Argus, the other two by harpies. The doors slid open and a number of campers clambered out: Pollux, Silena Beauregard, Connor and Travis Stoll, Michael Yew, Jake Mason, Katie Gardner, and Annabeth, along with most of their siblings. Chiron was the last to emerge from the handicap lift in his wheelchair. The Ares cabin wasn’t here, but even without them there were forty campers. Everyone looked nervous.

Annabeth walked up to the two boys, she was wearing black camouflage with her Celestial bronze knife strapped to her arm and her laptop bag slung over her shoulder. 

“What is it?” She frowned, looking at Percy, who was staring at her.

“What’s what?” He asked.

“You’re looking at me funny.”

Percy turned pink. “It’s, uh, nothing.” He turned to the rest of the group. “Thanks for coming, everybody. Chiron, after you.”

Chiron shook his head sadly. “I came to wish you luck, but I make a point never to visit Olympus unless I am summoned.”

“But you’re our leader.” Percy said.

Chiron smiled. “I am your trainer, your teacher. That is not the same as being your leader. I will go gather what allies I can. It may not be too late to convince my brother centaurs to help. Meanwhile,  _ you  _ called the campers here, boys.  _ You  _ are the leaders.”

The Doctor smiled at Percy. “Percy, you need to lead this.”

Percy nodded boldly, taking a deep breath and addressing the crowd. “Okay, like I told Annabeth on the phone, something bad is going to happen by tonight. Some kind of trap. We’ve got to get an audience with Zeus and convince him to defend the city. Remember, we can’t take no for an answer.”

Percy asked Argus to watch Mrs. O’Leary, something that neither of them seemed too happy about.

Chiron shook Percy’s hand, then the Doctor’s. 

“You’ll do well, you boys just remember your strengths and beware your weaknesses.”

“Right,” The Doctor grinned at Percy. “Allons-y!”

A security guard was sitting behind the desk in the lobby, reading a book. He glanced up as all the half-bloods filed in with their weapons and armor clanking.

“School group?” He asked. “We’re about to close up.”

“No,” Percy said, leading the fray. “Six-hundredth floor.”

He examined the group. “There’s no six-hundredth floor, kid. Move along.”

Percy leaned across the desk. “Forty demigods attract an awful lot of monsters. You really want us hanging out in your lobby?”

He hesitated, considering it, then hit a buzzer and the security gate swung open. “Make it quick.”

“You don’t want us going through the metal detectors,” Percy added.

“Um, no,” He agreed. “Elevator on the right. I guess you know the way.”

Percy tossed him a golden drachma and they marched through.

They decided to take it in two trips to get everyone up in the lift. The Doctor joined Percy in the first lift.

“That was brilliant.” The Doctor grinned as the lift doors finally dinged open, before them was a path of floating stones that led through the clouds up to Mount Olympus.

“You look different, Percy.” Annabeth said. “Where exactly did you two go?”

The lift doors opened again, and the second group of half-bloods joined them.

“Tell you later,” Percy said. “Come on.”

The demigods and the Doctor made their way across the sky bridge and into the streets of Olympus. The shops were closed and the parks were empty. A couple of Muses sat on a bench, strumming flaming lyres, though their hearts didn’t seem to be in it. A lone Cyclops swept the street with an uprooted oak tree. A minor god spotted them from a balcony and ducked inside, closing his shutters.

They passed under a large marble archway with statues of Zeus and Hera on either side. Annabeth made a face at the queen of the gods.

“Hate her,” she muttered.

“Has she been cursing you or something?” Percy asked.

“Just little stuff so far,” Annabeth said. “Her sacred animal is the cow, right?”

“Right.”

“So she sends cows after me.”

“Cows? In San Francisco?” Percy asked, trying not to laugh.

“Oh, yeah. Usually I don’t see them, but the cows leave me little presents all over the place – in our backyard, on the sidewalk, in the school hallways. I have to be careful where I step.”

“Percy, Annabeth.” The Doctor breathed.

“What?”

The Doctor pointed to the horizon.

“Look!” Pollux cried, pointing in the same direction. “What is  _ that?”  _

Blue lights were streaking across the evenings sky towards Olympus. As they got close, though, they fizzled out. 

“Like infrared scopes,” Michael Yew muttered. “We’re being targeted.”

“We should get to the palace,” The Doctor said. “C’mon.”

No one was guarding the hall of the gods. The golden and silver doors stood wide open and their footsteps echoed as they walked into the throne room.

In the corner, Bessie, the Ophiotaurus mooed happily at the sight of Percy, turning in a circle.

“Hello again, Percy Jackson, Doctor,” Hestia’s voice said from the hearth, “You and your friends are welcome.”

She was poking the flames with a stick, wearing a simple brown dress, yet this time looked like an adult.

“Lady Hestia.” Percy and the Doctor bowed, followed by the rest of camp.

“I see you went through with your plan.” Hestia said, observing Percy. “You bear the curse of Achilles.”

The campers began to whisper amongst themselves:  _ What did she say? What about Achilles? _

“You must be careful,” the goddess warned. “You gained much on your journey. But you are still blind to the most important truth. Perhaps a glimpse is in order.”

“Um…what is she talking about?”

Percy looked into Hestia’s eyes, then nearly collapsed to the floor, the Doctor and Annabeth catching him.

“Percy!”

“What happened?” Annabeth asked.

“Did…did you see that?” Percy asked.

“See what?”

Percy glanced at the goddess, then back at his friends.

“How long was I out?”

“You weren’t…” The Doctor said, “You just looked at her and collapsed.”

He must have seen something, the Doctor realized, but what would Hestia have shown him?

“Um, Lady Hestia,” Percy said, trying to shake the eyes that were trained on him. “We’ve come on urgent business. We need to see –”

“We know what you need,” A man’s voice said, and a god shimmered into existence. He was wearing a military poilet’s flight suit with tiny bird’s wings that fluttered on his helmet. In the crook of his arm was his long staff entwined with Martha and George.

“I will leave you now,” Hestia said. She bowed to the aviator and disappeared into smoke.

“Hello Hermes,” The Doctor greeted. “Martha, George.”

_ “Oh, what a sweetheart.”  _ Martha cooed,  _ “He always remembers to say hi.” _

_ “Unlike another half-blood next to him.”  _ George grumped.

“Hi George. Hi Martha.” Percy said awkwardly. “Hi Hermes.”

_ “There you go, was that so hard?”  _ George grumbled.

_ “Be polite.”  _ Martha scolded.

“We need to speak to Zeus.” The Doctor said.

“It’s really important.” Percy added.

Hermes’s eyes were steely cold. “I am his messenger. May I take a message?”

Percy hesitated. “You guys,” He said to the half-bloods, “Why don’t you do a sweep of the city? Check the defenses. See who’s left in Olympus. Meet Annabeth, the Doctor, and I back here in thirty minutes.”

Silena frowned. “But –”

“That’s a good idea,” Annabeth said. “Connor and Travis, you two lead.”

The Stolls seemed to appreciate getting handed an important responsibility right before their father.

“We’re on it!” Travis said. They heard the others from the throne room, leaving the Doctor, Percy, and Annabeth with Hermes.

“Kronos is back,” The Doctor said bluntly, “He’s going to attack New York whilst you lot are all off fighting Typhon. Surely you must suspect that, at the very least Athena should.”

“Athena,” Hermes grumbled, scratching his back with his caduceus, much to the complaints of George and Martha. “Don’t get me started on her. She’s the reason I’m here at all. Zeus didn’t want any of us to leave the front line. But Athena kept pestering him nonstop, ‘It’s a trap, it’s a diversion, blah, blah, blah.’ She wanted to come back herself, but Zeus was not going to let his number one strategist leave his side while we’re battling Typhon. And so naturally he sent  _ me  _ to talk to you.”

“But it  _ is  _ a trap!” Annabeth insisted. “Is Zeus blind?”

Thunder rolled throughout the sky.

“I’d watch the comments, girl,” Hermes warned. “Zeus is not blind  _ or  _ deaf. He has not left Olympus completely undefended.”

“But there are these blue lights –”

“Yes, yes. I saw them.” Hermes cut off Percy. “Some mischief by that insufferable goddess of magic, Hecate, I’d wager, but you may have noticed they aren’t doing any damage. Olympus has strong magical wards. Besides, Aeolus, the King of the Winds, has sent his most powerful minions to guard the citadel. No one save the gods can approach Olympus from the air. They would be knocked out of the sky.”

Percy raised his hand. “Um…what about the materializing-teleporting thing you guys do?”

“That’s a form of air travel.” The Doctor murmured.

“If Kronos wants Olympus, he’ll have to march through the entire city with his army and take the elevators! Can you see him doing that?”

“Maybe just a few of you could come back,” Percy suggested.

Hermes shook his head impatiently. “Percy Jackson, you don’t understand. Typhon is our greatest enemy.”

“I thought that was Kronos.” Percy admitted.

“Nah, the gods were nearly overthrown by Typhon.” The Doctor said, “He’s Echidna’s husband –”

“The one from the Arch?”

“Yep,” The Doctor nodded, “And he’s the father of all monsters. He made a fool of the gods.”

Hermes nodded, “And now we can expect no help from Poseidon because he’s fighting his own war. Hades sits in his realm and does nothing, and Demeter and Persephone follow his lead. It will take all our remaining power to oppose the storm giant. We can’t divide our forces, nor wait until he gets to New York. We have to battle him now. And we’re making progress.”

“Progress?” The Doctor raised an eyebrow. “He nearly destroyed St. Louis.”

“Yes,” Hermes admitted. “But he destroyed only  _ half  _ of Kentucky. He’s slowing down. Losing power.”

“Please, Hermes,” Annabeth said. “You said my mother wanted to come. Did she give you any messages for us?”

“Messages,” He muttered. “‘It’ll be a great job,’ they told me. ‘Not much work. Lots of worshippers.’ Hmph. Nobody cares what  _ I  _ hate to say. It’s always about other people’s  _ messages. _ ”

“Um, last time I checked, you  _ asked  _ Zeus to be messenger.” The Doctor pointed out.

_ “Oh, he’s got you there.”  _ George said.

“Quiet.” Hermes grumbled. 

The god looked at Annabeth, who was putting on her big puppy-dog eyes. 

“Bah,” Hermes said. “Your mother said to warn you that you are on your own. You must hold Manhattan without the help of the gods. As if I didn’t know that. Why they pay her to be the  _ wisdom  _ goddess, I'm not sure.”

“Anything else?” Annabeth pleaded.

“She said you should try plan twenty-three. She said you would know what that meant.”

Annabeth’s face paled, but realization dawned in her eyes. “Go on.”

“Last thing.” Hermes looked at Percy. “She said to tell Percy: ‘Remember the rivers.’ And, um, something about staying away from her daughter.”

Both teenagers turned bright red.

“Thank you, Hermes,” Annabeth said. “And I…I wanted to say…I’m sorry about Luke.”

The god’s expression hardened. “You should've left that subject alone.”

Annabeth stepped back nervously. “Sorry?”

“SORRY doesn’t cut it!”

George and Martha curled around the caduceus, which shimmered and changed into what looked like a high-voltage cattle prod.

“You should’ve saved him when you had the chance.” Hermes growled at Annabeth. “You’re the only one who could have.”

“Oi!” The Doctor stepped between Annabeth and Hermes. “It’s not her fault.”

“Don’t defend her, Time Lord!” Hermes turned the cattle prod towards the Doctor. “She knows exactly what I’m talking about.”

“She is a child!” The Doctor spat, “Half-blood or not, she had no obligation to  _ your  _ family!  _ You  _ are the one who left Luke and his mother.  _ You  _ are the one who is responsible for  _ your  _ son! How  _ dare  _ you pin that on her!”

Hermes raised his cattle prod and began to grow until he was ten feet tall.

“Do it!” The Doctor challenged. “Kill me! What good will it do? Do it! Kill me!”

“Doctor!” Annabeth cried out.

But Hermes lowered his cattle prod.

“I will not waste my power on  _ you _ .” He spat. “But you will  _ never  _ speak to me like that again. You have no idea how much I have sacrificed, how much –”

His voice broke and he shrank back to human size. “My son, my greatest pride…My poor May…”

“Lord Hermes,” Percy said. “I’m sorry, but we need to know. What happened to May? She said something about Luke’s fate, and her eyes –”

Hermes glared at the boy and his voice faltered, but the look on his face was not that of anger, but of a deep pain.

“I will leave you now,” He said tightly. “I have a war to fight.”

_ “Good luck, boys,”  _ Martha said as Hermes began to shimmer.

_ “Especially you, Doctor!”  _ George called.

_ “Oh, no one likes a flirt!”  _ Martha scolded.

They disappeared.

Annabeth sat at the foot of her mother’s throne and cried. The Doctor sat down beside her.

“It’s not your fault, Annabeth.” The Doctor said, sitting next to her. Annabeth wiped her eyes and stared at the hearth.

“Doctor,” Annabeth said, “You mentioned Luke’s mother…Did you meet her?”

The Doctor nodded. He explained the state May Castellan was in, the way she spoke about Luke, the way she began to glow.

Annabeth frowned. “That doesn’t make sense. But why were you visiting –” Her eyes widened. “Hestia said Percy bears the curse of Achilles. Did he…Did he bathe in the River Styx?”

“Yes.”

The Doctor explained what had happened.

“Do you have  _ any idea  _ how dangerous that was?”

“Yes.” The Doctor said, “Because Luke’s done it too.”

“That’s why Luke didn’t die.” She breathed. “Oh no, Luke. What were you thinking?”

“So, plan twenty-three,” The Doctor said, changing the subject, “What’s that?”

Annabeth rummaged in her rucksack and pulled out Daedalus’s laptop. She opened a few files and began to read.

“Here it is,” she said. “Oh, gods, we have a lot of work to do.”

“One of Daedalus’s inventions?” Percy asked, joining them. It sounded as though he’d been listening in.

“A lot of inventions…” Annabeth said, “dangerous ones. If my mother wants me to use this plan, she must think things are very bad.” She looked at Percy. “What about her message to you: ‘Remember the rivers’? What does that mean?”

Percy shook his head, shrugging.

Just then, the Stoll brothers ran into the throne room.

“You need to see this,” Connor said.  _ “Now.” _

The campers had gathered in a small park at the edge of the mountain, clustered at the guardrail and looking down at Manhattan. The blue lights in the sky had stopped, and the railing was lined with tourist binoculars, where one could deposit a golden drachma and see the city. Not a single one was unoccupied.

The Doctor looked down.

“I don’t…hear anything,” Annabeth said.

“Yes, that’s the problem.” The Doctor breathed. “The city is asleep.”


	10. Silence In Manhattan

Mrs. O’Leary was the only one who was happy about the sleeping city. She was inhaling a vending cart whilst the owner was curled up on the sidewalk.

Argus was waiting for them, his hundred eyes wide open and panicking.

The Doctor quickly explained what they’d learned up in Olympus and how the gods would not be coming. Argus rolled his eyes in disgust.

“You’d better get back to camp,” Percy told him. “Guard it as best you can.”

He pointed at Percy and then the Doctor and raised his eyebrow quizzically.

“We’re staying.” The Doctor said.

Argus nodded, satisfied, then looked at Annabeth and drew a circle in the air with his finger.

“Yes,” Annabeth agreed. “I think it’s time.”

“For what?” Percy asked.

Argus rummaged around in the back of his van, finally emerging with a bronze shield. He passed it to Annabeth who placed it on the ground. The reflection of the polished metal changed from sky and buildings to the Statue of Liberty.

“Woah,” Percy said. “A video shield.”

“One of Daedalus’s ideas,” Annabeth said. “I had Beckendorf make this before –” She glanced at Silena. “Um, anyway, the shield bends sunlight or moonlight from anywhere in the world to create a reflection. You can literally see any target under the sun or moon, as long as natural light is touching it. Look.”

The image zoomed and spun at first. They were in the Central Park Zoo, then zooming down East 60th, past Bloomingdale’s, then turning onto Third Avenue.

“Woah,” Connor Stoll said. “Back up. Zoom in right there.”

“What?” Annabeth said nervously. “You see invaders?”

“No, right there – Dylan’s Candy Bar.” Connor grinned at his brother. “Dude, it’s open. And  _ everyone  _ is asleep. Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Connor!” Katie Gardner scolded, sounding much like her mother, Demeter. “This is serious. You are not going to loot a candy store in the middle of a war!”

“Sorry,” Connor muttered, though didn’t sound sorry in the least.

Annabeth passed her hand in front of the shield, and another scene appeared: FDR Drive, looking across the river at Lighthouse Park.

“This will let us see what’s going on across the city,” She said. “Thank you, Argus. Hopefully we’ll see you back at camp…someday.”

Argus grunted, giving them a look that said  _ Good luck, you’ll need it.  _ He then climbed into his van, and he and the two harpy drivers swerved away, weaving around clusters of idle cars that littered the road.

“Mrs. O’Leary!” The Doctor called. She bounded over in excitement. “You remember Grover? I need you to find him.”

_ “I will! I will! I like Grover!”  _ Mrs. O’Leary raced off.

Pollux crouched beside a sleeping police officer. “I don’t get it. Why didn’t we fall asleep too? Why just the mortals?”

“This is a huge spell,” Silena Beauregard said. “The bigger the spell, the easier it is to resist. If you want to sleep millions of mortals, you’ve got to cast a very thin layer of magic. Sleeping demigods is much harder.”

Percy stared at her. “When did you learn so much about magic?”

Silena blushed. “I don’t spend  _ all  _ my time on my wardrobe.”

“Doctor!” Annabeth called, still looking at the shield. “You’d better see this.”

The bronze image showed Long Island Sound near La Guardia. A fleet of a dozen speed boats racing through the dark water towards Manhattan. Each boat was packed with demigods in full Greek armor, and at the back of the lead boat, a purple banner emblazoned with a black scythe flapped in the night wind: The flag of Kronos.”

“Scan the perimeter of the island,” Percy ordered. “Quick.”

Annabeth shifted the scene south to the harbor. A Staten Island Ferry was plowing through the waves near Ellis Island. The deck was crowded with dracaenae and an entire pack of hellhounds. Swimming in front of the ship was a pod of telkhines.

The scene shifted again: the Jersey shore, right at the entrances to the Lincoln Tunnel. A hundred assorted monsters were marching past the lanes of stopped traffic: giants with clubs, rogue Cyclopes, a few fire-spitting dragons, and a World War II ero Sherman tank, pushing cars from its way as it rumbled into the tunnel. 

“What’s happening with the mortals outside Manhattan?” Percy asked. “Is the whole state asleep?”

Annabeth frowned. “I don’t think so, but it’s strange. As far as I can tell from these pictures, Manhattan is totally asleep. Then there’s like a fifty-mile radius around the island where time is running really, really sow. The closer you get to Manhattan, the slower it is.”

She revealed another scene: A New Jersey highway. The drivers looked awake, but the cars were moving at a kilometer an hour, and birds flew overhead in slow motion.

“Kronos,” Percy said. “He’s slowing time. I saw him do that before – or, try to.”

“Hecate might be helping,” Katie Gardner said. “Look how the cars are all veering away from the Manhattan exists, like they’re getting a subconscious message to turn back.”

“I dunno,” The Doctor muttered, his hands running through his hair anxiously, “But look, they’ve surrounded Manhattan in layers of magic. The outside world probably doesn’t realize anything is wrong.”

“They’ll slow down so much that they won’t know what’s happening.” Annabeth agreed.

“Like flies in amber,” Jake Mason murmured.

Annabeth nodded. “We shouldn’t expect any help coming.”

“All right,” Percy said. “We’re going to hold Manhattan.”

Silena tugged at her armor. “Um, Percy, Manhattan is huge.”

“We  _ are  _ going to hold it,” Percy said. “We have to.”

“The gods of the wind should keep Kronos’s forces from Olympus by air,” The Doctor explained, “He’ll be forced to go with a ground assault. We have to cut off the entrances to the island. They do have boats, so –”

“I’ll take care of the boats,” Percy said.

“How?” Michael Yew frowned.

“Right then,” The Doctor moved on, “Bridges and tunnels are the only other way they’re getting onto the island, so those are what we need to defend. The most direct way to the Empire State Building, Percy?”

“Oh, uh, a midtown or downtown assault.”

“Right, Michael, take Apollo’s cabin to the Williamsburg Bridge. Katie, Demeter’s cabin should take the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel. Grow thorn bushes and poison ivy in the tunnel, do whatever you’ve got to do. Connor, talk half of Hermes cabin and cover the Manhattan Bridge. Travis, I need you to take the other half to cover the Brooklyn Bridge. Don’t stop for looting or pillaging!”

“Awwww!” The entirety of the Hermes cabin complained.

“There’ll be time for that later,” The Doctor rolled his eyes. “Silena, take the Aphrodite cabin to the Queens-Midtown Tunnel.”

“Oh my gods,” One of her sisters said. “Fifth Avenue is  _ so  _ on our way! We could accessorize, the monsters, like,  _ totally  _ hate the smell of Givenchy.”

“Actually, that’s a good idea,” The Doctor murmured, “On your way, pick up perfumes, colognes, anything that’ll disguise your half-blood scent.”

Six Aphrodite girls kissed the Doctor on the cheek in excitement.

“Right, Jake, I need you to take the Hephaestus cabin to the Holland Tunnel. Use Greek fire, set traps, whatever you’ve got.”

“Gladly.” Jake Mason grinned. “We’ve got a score to settle. For Beckendorf!”

The entire cabin roared in approval.

“Just, try not to destroy the city if you can help it.” The Doctor said. “Clarisse –” He realized the Ares cabin wasn’t there. “Malcolm,” He corrected, “Take Athena’s cabin to the 59th Street Bridge.”

“Activate plan twenty-three along the way, just like I showed you.” Annabeth ordered. “Hold that position.”

“You got it.” Malcolm said.

“Annabeth and I will go with Percy to hold off the waterways. There are thousands of sleeping citizens.  _ Keep them from harm.  _ That’s an order. If you need help, find a citizen with a cell phone and call Annabeth, but once you use it drop it. Don’t use the same one twice.”

Everyone grinned as though they liked this idea.

Travis cleared his throat. “Uh, if we find a really nice phone –”  
“No. You can’t keep it.”

“Aw, man.”

“Now, the Lincoln Tunnel…” The Doctor murmured, “We could split up the Demeter –”

“How about you leave that to us?” The voice of a girl called from across the street.

The Doctor turned to see a crew of thirty girls crossing Fifth Avenue. They were wearing white shirts, silvery camouflage pants, quivers on their backs, and bows at the ready. A pack of white timber wolves milled around their feet, and many girls had hunting falcons on their arms. The girl in the lead had spiky black hair and a black leather jacket. She wore a silver circlet on her head, clashing against her skull earrings.

“Thalia!” Annabeth cried.

The daughter of Zeus gave a wide grin. “The Hunters of Artemis, reporting for duty.”

There were quick hugs and greetings to go around. Thalia was friendly with the campers, and the other hunters didn’t kill any of them, so the Doctor counted this as a win.

The Doctor greeted the Hunters that he knew, and then the ones he didn’t. They had all heard of him, and were quite friendly. Well, most of them were, but that was to be expected when you held the appearance of a male in a group of only females.

“Where have you been the last year?” Percy asked Thalia. “You’ve got like twice as many Hunters now!”

She laughed. “Long,  _ long  _ story. I bet my adventures were more dangerous than yours, Jackson. Why don’t you ask the Doctor?”

“What?” They all looked at the Doctor.

“Oh, I suppose I’ve not done it yet.” The Doctor shrugged.

“Right, time travel and all that.” Thalia said awkwardly.

“Brilliant, anyways, I need you and your Hunters to head over to the Lincoln Tunnel.”

“Will do. See you on the other side. Hunters, move out!”

Thalia slapped her silver bracelet, and the shield Aegis spiraled into its full form. The campers all backed away as the golden head of Medusa molded into the center. The Hunters then took off down the avenue, followed by their wolves and falcons.

“Thank the gods,” Annabeth said. “But if we don’t blockade the rivers from those boats, guarding the bridges and tunnel will be pointless.”

“You’re right,” Percy said. He looked to the gampers, all grim and determined. “You’re the greatest heroes of this millennium. It doesn’t matter how many monsters come at you. Fight bravely, and we will win.” He raised his sword. “FOR OLYMPUS!”

“FOR OLYMPUS!” They responded, and the heroes began to run.

It appeared that Morpheus had the power to put cars to sleep as well, as none of the cars were on. They managed to find an unconscious courier leaning against a brick wall, still straddling his red Vespa. The Doctor lay him delicately on the sidewalk and the three of them managed to squeeze onto the Vespa together.

The Doctor drove, zig-zagging down Broadway. The only sounds were the occasional phones ringing. Their progress was slow, and every so often they’d come across someone who’d fallen asleep right in front of a car. They moved them just to be safe. Once they stopped to extinguish a vendor cart that had caught on fire. A few minutes later they had to rescue a baby carriage that was rolling aimlessly down the street. There wasn’t a baby in it, but a sleeping poodle. They parked it safely in a doorway and kept on riding.

They were passing Madison Square Park when Annabeth told the Doctor to pull over. He stopped, they were in the middle of East 23rd, she ran towards the park. When the Doctor and Percy caught up with her, she was staring at a bronze statue on a red marble pedestal. 

The statue was of a man in a chair in a suit and a number of bronze books that were piled under his chair. In one hand was a writing quill, and in the other was a sheet of parchment.

“Why do we care about…” Percy squinted at the name on the pedestal. “William H. Steward?”

“Seward,” The Doctor corrected. “He was United States Secretary of State, governor of New York, United States Senator, opposed slavery leading up to the Civil War –”

“It’s not the  _ him _ I care about.” Annabeth rolled her eyes. “It’s the statue.”

Annabeth climbed on a park bench and examined the base of the statue.

“Don’t tell me he’s an automaton.” Percy said.

“Turns out most of the statues in the city are automatons.” Annabeth smiled. “Daedalus planted them here just in case he needed an army.”

“To attack Olumpus or defend it?” Percy asked.

Annabeth shrugged. “Either one. That was plan twenty-three. He could activate one statue and it would start activating its brethren all over the city, until there was an army. It’s dangerous, though. You know how unpredictable automatons are.”

“Uh-huh,” Percy said. “You’re seriously thinking about activating it?”

“I have Daedalus’s notes,” She said. “I think I can…”

The Doctor rolled his eyes, Sonicing the statue, who immediately stood up, his quill and paper ready.

“What’s he going to do?” Percy muttered. “Take a memo?”

“Shh,” Annabeth hushed him. “Hello, William.”

“Bill,” Percy suggested.

“Bill…Oh, shut up,” Annabeth hissed. The statue tilted his head, looking at the three of them with blank metal eyes.

Annabeth cleared her throat. “Hello, er, Governor Seward. Command sequence: Daedalus Twenty-three. Defend Manhattan. Begin Activation.”

Seward jumped from his pedestal. He hit the ground so hard that his shoes cracked the sidewalk. He then went clanking off towards the east.

“He’s probably going to wake up Confucius,” Annabeth guessed.

“What?” Percy said.

“Another statue,” The Doctor said quickly, “Now come on, we need to keep moving.”

A ball of Greek fire exploded in the evening fire, somewhere over the East River.

“Allons-y!”

They parked just outside Battery Park where the East River collided with the Hudson and emptied into the bay.

“Wait here,” Percy instructed the two.

“Percy, you shouldn’t go alone.” Annabeth insisted.

“Well, unless you can breathe underwater…”

Annabeth sighed. “You are  _ so  _ annoying sometimes.”

“Like when I’m right?” Percy teased. “Trust me, I’ll be fine. I’ve got the curse of Achilles now. I’m all invincible and stuff.”

Annabeth didn’t appear all that convinced. “Just be careful. I don’t want anything to happen to you. I mean, because we need you for the battle.”

Percy grinned. “Back in a flash.”

Percy disappeared into the river.

The Doctor grinned at Annabeth.

“What?” She demanded.

“Oh, nothing.” The Doctor hummed. “You just think you’re more subtle than you are.”

_ “What?”  _

The Doctor watched the water.

“You did a good job commanding earlier.” Annabeth said after a long silence.

“Yes, well, it wasn’t my first time, was it.” The Doctor said.

“We could use your leadership more often,” Annabeth pushed.

The Doctor hummed. “But I won’t be around all the time, will I? You lot can’t rely on me.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Annabeth asked. “Are you – are you going to leave us after the war?”

“I’m here to help, Annabeth,” The Doctor said. “After the war there won’t be anything to help with. I’ll probably go help the Hunters, apparently I already have.”

“But what if we need you?”

“Give me a call, I usually show up. Prayers work too. The TARDIS always takes me where I need to be, Annabeth. And if you need me, I’ll be here.”

They stood in silence for a few minutes before Annabeth’s phone began to ring.

“Michael?” She answered. “Michael, slow down.”

She continued to talk, and finally, Percy emerged from the Hudson. Annabeth hung up the phone, looking shaken.

“It worked,” Percy said, “I gave the water gods the sand dollar to keep the rivers safe.”

“Good,” Annabeth said. “Because we’ve got other problems. Michael Yew just called. Another army is marching over the Williamsburg Bridge. The Apollo cabin needs help. And Percy, the monster leading the enemy…It’s the Minotaur.”


	11. The Battle of Manhattan

Fortunately, Blackjack was on duty. It only took a whistle from Percy and within a few minutes three dark shapes circled from the sky.

_ “You boss,”  _ Blackjack landed at a trot, his mates Porkpie and Guido right behind.  _ “Man, I thought those wind gods were gonna knock us to Pennsylvania until we said we were with you!” _

“Thanks for coming,” Percy told them. “Hey, why do pegasi gallop as they fly anyway?”

Blackjack whinnied.  _ “Why do humans swing their arms as they walk? I dunno, boss. It just feels right. Where to?” _

“The Williamsburg Bridge.” The Doctor said.

Blackjack lowered his neck.  _ “You’re darn right, boss. We flew over it on the way here, and it didn’t look good. Hop on!” _

The Doctor saw the battle before they were close enough to make out individual fighters. It was 1:48 in the morning, but the bridge blazed with light. Cars were bruning, Arcs of fire streamed in both directions as flaming arrows and spears sailed through the air.

They came in for a low pass, and the Doctor saw the Apollo campers retreating. They would hide behind cars and snipe at the approaching army, setting off explosive arrows and dropping caltrops in the road, building fiery barricades wherever they could, dragging sleeping drivers from cars to keep them from harm. But the enemy was advancing; an entire phalanx of dracaenae marching in the lead, shields locked together, spear tips bristling over the top. The occasional arrow would connect with their serpentine trunks, or a neck, or a chink in their armor, and the unlucky dracaenae would disintigrate, but most arrows glanced harmelessly from their shields. A hundred monsters marched behind.

Hellhounds leapt ahead of the line from time to time, and most were destroyed with arrows, but one caught ahold of a camper and dragged him away.

“Go after him.” The Doctor commanded of Annabeth.

“There!” Percy pointed in the middle of the invading legion was the Minotaur. From the waist down he was wearing standard Greek battle gear, although his top half was barren. He saw the Doctor and Percy (or smelt Percy more like), and bellowed, picking up a white limousine.

“Dive!” The Doctor commanded.

The two pegasi dove, the limousine sailed above their heads.

“Drop us behind the lines with the Apollo cabin,” The Doctor said, just as Annabeth rejoined them with a frightened Apollo boy clutching Porkpie. “Stay in earshot, but get out of danger.”

_ “I ain’t gonna argue, Doc.”  _ Blackjack said. They landed and the three Pegasi took off.

Michael Yew ran up to them. He had a bandaged cut on his arm and his face was smeared with soot, his quiver nearly empty, but he was grinning.

“Glad you could join us,” He said. “Where are the other reinforcements?”

“For now, we’re it.” Percy admitted.

“Then we’re dead.”

“You still have your flying chariot?” Annabeth asked hopefully.

“Nah,” Michael said. “Left it at camp. I told Clarisse she could have it. Whatever, you know? Not worth fighting about anymore. But she said it was too late. We’d insulted her honor for the last time or some stupid thing.”

“Good on you for trying.” The Doctor said.

Michael shrugged. “Yeah, well, I called her some names when she said she wouldn’t fight. I doubt that helped. Here come the uglies!”

He drew an arrow and launched it towards the enemy. The arrow made a screaming sound as it flew, and when it landed, it unleashed a blast of sound. The nearest cars exploded and monsters dropped their weapons, clasping their ears in pain. Some ran. Others disintegrated on the spot.

“That was my last sonic arrow.” Michael said.

“A gift from your dad?” Percy asked. “The god of music?”

Michael grinned wickedly. “Loud music can be bad for you. Unfortunately, it doesn’t always kill.”

Sure enough, most of the monsters were regrouping, shaking off their confusion.

“We have to fall back,” Michael said. “I’ve got Kayla and Austin setting traps further down the bridge.”

“No,” The Doctor said. “Bring your campers forwards to this position and wait for a signal. Annabeth, I need you to help Michael coordinate a defensive line. Percy and I will distract the monsters. Move the sleeping mortals out of the way, then start picking off monsters whilst we keep them distracted.”

The Doctor sprinted off, not giving them time to argue, Percy hurried after him. They made their way up to the bridge in plain sight, straight towards the enemy.

The Minotaur was not particularly happy to see the Doctor and Percy again. His eyes were burning with hate. He let out a bellow, unstrapping his axe and swinging it around. Each of its twin blades were in the shape of an omega. The shaft was bronze and wrapped in leather, and tired around the base of each blade, were bead necklaces. They were Camp Half-Blood beads. They were necklaces taken from fallen demigods.

Anger filled his hearts. He lifted the Sonic and released a high pitched scream.

Monsters cried out and covered their ears, and the lesser monsters disintegrated, but the others were stunned, making it easier for Percy to run through, slicing monsters in every direction.

The monsters tried to flee, but the Doctor kept holding onto the Sonic.

“Doctor, let go!” Percy called over the noise. “Doctor! DOCTOR!”

The Doctor dropped the Sonic, his hands shaking.

“Yes!” Michael Yew was yelling. “That’s what I’m talking about!”

“Pull back!” Annabeth called. “We’re overextended!”

She was right. The Doctor could see the crowd at the base of the bridge that the retreating monsters were running straight towards. It was a small group of thirty or forty demigods in battle armor, mounted on skeletal horses. One of them held a purple banner with the black scythe design. 

The lead horseman trotted forth, removing his helm. It was Kronos himself.

“Pull back.” The Doctor commanded.

The Titan lord’s men drew their swords and charged. The hooves of their horses thundered against the pavement. Archers shot a volley, bringing down several enemies, but they kept on riding.

“Retreat!” Percy shouted. “I’ll hold them!”

The enemy was on them in seconds.

Michael and his archers tried to retreat, but Annabeth and the Doctor stayed with Percy.

Kronos’s cavalry swirled around them, slashing and yelling insults. The Titan himself advanced leisurely.

After Percy and Annabeth began slashing at horses, the demigods dismounted, fighting on foot. The Doctor looked up to see Blackjack, Porkpie, and Guido swooping in, kicking enemies’ helms and flying away.

They’d nearly made it to the middle of the bridge when Annabeth cried out in pain. Ethan Nakamura stood above her, a bloody knife in hand. The Doctor slammed into him, sending him off the bridge.

“Get back!” Percy slashed the air in a wide arc, driving the rest of the demigods away from Annabeth. “No one touches her!”

“Interesting,” Kronos said. “Bravely fought, Percy Jackson, but it’s time to surrender…or the girl dies.”

“Don’t –” Annabeth groaned, her shirt was soaked in blood.

“Blackjack!” Percy shouted. The pegasus swooped down, plucking Annabeth from the ground and flying her to safety.

Kronos snarled. “Someday soon, I am going to make pegasus soup. But in the meantime…” He dismounted, his scythe glistening in the dawn light. “I’ll settle for another dead demigod.” He gestured to his half-blood army, “Restrain the Time Lord.”

Fifteen soldiers grabbed the Doctor, holding him down.

He went after Percy, but the son of Poseidon met his first strike with Riptide. The impact shook the entire bridge, but he held his ground. Kronos’s smile wavered.

With a yell, Percy kicked the Titan’s legs out from under him. His scythe skittered across the pavement. Percy stabbed downwards, but Kronos rolled aside and regained his footing. His scythe flew back to his hands.

“So…” He studied Percy, looking mildly annoyed. “You had the courage to visit the Styx. I had to pressure Luke in many ways to convince him. If only  _ you  _ had supplied my host body instead…But no matter. I am still more powerful. I am a  _ TITAN. _ ”

He struck the bridge with the butt of his scythe, and a wave of force blasted Percy backwards. Cars went careening. 

Percy got to his feet. The remaining Apollo campers had nearly made it to the end of the bridge, except for Michael Yew, who was perched on one of the suspension cables a couple meters away.

“Michael, go!” Percy shouted.

“The bridge, it’s already weak!” Michael shouted. “Break it! Use your powers!”

Percy stabbed Riptide into the bridge. The magic blade sank to its hilt into the asphalt and salt water shot from the creak. Percy pulled out his blade and the fissure grew. The half-bloods holding the Doctor down finally retreated and the Doctor was finally able to stand and sprint as a massive chasm opened in the bridge between Percy and Kronos.

The Titan lord studied this, then smiled, raising his scythe in a mock salute. “Until this evening.”

He mounted his horse, whirled around, and galloped back to Brooklyn, his warriors following.

“No!” Percy shouted. The Doctor spun around, Michael Yew was nowhere to be seen. A few meters away, a boy lay in the streat, its owner nowhere to be seen. 

Percy’s mum’s phone suddenly rang. He picked it up, putting it onto speaker.

“Percy?” Silena Beauregard’s voice called, she sounded as though she’d been crying. “Plaza Hotel. You’d better come quickly and bring a healer from Apollo’s cabin. It’s…It’s Annabeth.”


	12. The Tale of Maria di Angelo

The Doctor ordered for the Apollo cabin to search for Michael Yew. He, Will Solace (a healer), and Percy then borrowed a motorcycle from a sleeping biker and drove to the Plaza Hotel. Along the way, the Doctor could see plenty of empty pedestals that usually held statues. Plan twenty-three appeared to be working.

It took them only five minutes to reach the Plaza. It was a white stone hotel with a garbled blue roof, sitting at the southeast center of Central Park.

The Doctor forced the bike over the curb and stopped at the fountain outside the hotel. They jumped off and the statue at the top of the fountain called down, “Oh, fine. I suppose you want me to watch your bike too!”

She was human-sized and bronze, and she was standing in the midst of a granite bowl. She wore only a bronze sheet around her legs, and she was holding a basket of metal fruit.

“Are you supposed to be Demeter?” Percy asked.

“Don’t be daft,” The Doctor said, “That’s Pompona!”

“Who?”

“Roman goddess of plenty,” Pompona said. “At least  _ someone  _ knows who I am.”

“You’re brilliant, you are! I mean you’re work with –”

“Doctor,” Percy said awkwardly.

“Oh, right, would you mind watching the bike by any chance?”

“For someone as sweet as you?” She smiled sweetly. “Of course, dear.”

The Doctor, Percy, and Will Solace ran inside the hotel.

The lobby of the Plaza had crystal chandeliers and unconscious rich humans. A couple of the newer Hunters gave them directions to the lifts and they rode up to the penthouse suits.

Demigods had completely taken over the top floors. Campers and Hunters were crashed on sofas, washing up in the washrooms, ripping silk draperies to bandage their wounds, and helping themselves to snacks and drinks from the minibars. A couple timber wolves were drinking from the toilets.

“Percy! Doctor!” Jake Mason grinned. “We’re getting reports –”

“Later,” Percy said. “Where’s Annabeth.”

“The terrace. She’s alive, man, but…”

Percy pushed past him.

Annabeth was laying on a lounge chair. Her face was pale and beaded with sweat. Silena was wiping her forehead with a cool cloth.

Percy, the Doctor, and Will pushed through a crowd of Athena kids and Will unwrapped Annabeth’s bandages to examine the wound. The bleeding had stopped but the wound was a horrible shade of green.

“It’s poisoned.” The Doctor said.

“Yeah, no shit.” Annabeth grumped.

“It’s not so bad, Annabeth,” Will Solace exhaled in relief. “A few more minutes and we would've been in trouble, but the venom hasn’t gotten past the shoulder yet. Just lie still. Somebody hand me some nectar.”

The Doctor took a canteen and Will cleaned out the wound with the godly drink. Percy held Annabeth’s hand.

“Ow,” She said. “Ow, ow!” She clutched Percy’s fingers until her own turned purple, but she stayed still. Silena whispered words of encouragement as Will put a silver paste over the wound and hummed a hymn to Apollo. He then applied fresh bandages and stood up shakily.

The healing appeared to have taken quite a bit out of him, as he was nearly as pale as Annabeth.

“That should do it,” he said. “But we’re going to need some mortal supplies.”

As he jotted some notes, the Doctor looked to Travis.

“Travis, this is all you. Leave money – cash, drachmas, whatever – take all the supplies you can. There are other people here who are hurt too.”

“Got it.” Travis said, taking the list from Will. “Come on guys.”

The demigods shuffled back inside. Jake Mason grabbed the Doctor's shoulder.

“I’m using Annabeth’s shield to keep an eye on things. The enemy withdrew at sunrise; not sure why. We’ve got lookout on each bridge and tunnel.”

“Brilliant, keep an eye out, if anything happens, tell me immediately.”

He nodded. “Will do.”

He closed the terrace doors behind him leaving the Doctor, Percy, Annabeth, and Silena.

Silena pressed the cool cloth to Annabeth’s forehead. “This is all my fault.”

“No,” Annabeth protested weakly. “Silena, how is this your fault?”

“I’ve never been any good at camp,” She murmured. “If I was a better fighter…”

“You’re a great camper,” Percy told her. “You’re the best pegasus rider we have. And you get along with people. Believe me, anyone who can make friends with Clarisse has talent.”

She stared at him. “That’s it! We need the Ares cabin. I can talk to Clarisse. I  _ know  _ I can convince her to help us.”

“Woah, Silena.” Percy said, “Even if you could get off the island, Clarisse is pretty stubborn. Once she gets angry –”

“Please,” Silena said. “I can take a pegasus. I  _ know _ I can make it back to camp. Let me try.”

The Doctor nodded. “Right, permission granted. Go.”

Silena threw her arms around the Doctor. “Thank you! I won’t let you down!”

The Doctor took over the cool rag and Percy knelt down beside Annabeth.

“You’re cute when you’re worried.” She muttered. “Your eyebrows get all scrunched together.”

“You are  _ not  _ going to die while I owe you a favor,” Percy promised. “Why did you take that knife?”

“You would’ve done the same for me.”

“How did you know?” Percy asked after a moment’s silence.

“Know what?”

Percy looked around, then back at Annabeth. “My Achilles spot. If you hadn’t taken that knife, I would’ve died.”

Annabeth got a faraway look in her eyes. “I don’t know, Percy. I just had this feeling you were in danger. Where…where is the spot?”

“The small of my back.” Percy admitted.

She lifted her hand. “Where? Here?”

Percy shivered as she touched the spot.

“You saved me,” He said. “Thanks.”

She removed her hand, but Percy kept holding it.

“So you owe me,” She said weakly. “What else is new?”

There was a long silence, in which the Doctor sat there awkwardly, clearly forgotten by the two.

“You asked me why Hermes was mad at me,” Annabeth said to Percy. 

“Hey, you need to rest –”

“No,” Annabeth said. “I want to tell you. It’s been bothering me for a long time.” She moved her shoulder and winced. “Last year, Luke came to see me in San Francisco.”

“In person?” Percy stared. “He came to your house?”

“This was before we went into the Labyrinth, before…” She didn’t need to say it. Before Luke had turned into Kronos. “He came under a flag of truce. He said he only wanted five minutes to talk. He looked scared, he told me Kronos was going to use him to take over the world. He said he wanted to run away, like the old days. He wanted me to come with him.”

“But you didn’t trust him.”

“Of course not. I thought it was a trick. Plus…Well, a lot of things had changed since the old days. I told Luke there was no way. He got mad. He said…he said I might as well fight him right there, because it was the last chance I’d get.” She let out a sob. “Hermes was right. Maybe if I’d gone with him, I could’ve changed his mind. Or – or I had a knife. Luke was unarmed. I could’ve –”

“Killed him?” Percy said. “You know that wouldn’t have been right.”

She squeezed her eyes shut. “Luke said Kronos would use him  _ like a stepping stone.  _ Those were his exact words. Kronos would use Luke, and become even more powerful.”

“He did that,” Percy said. “He possessed Luke’s body.”

“But what if Luke’s body is only a transition? What if Kronos has a plan to become even more powerful? I could’ve stopped him. The war is my fault.”

Before Percy could respond, the terrace door opened and Connor Stoll stepped through.

“Doctor, Mrs. O’Leary just came back with Grover. I think you should talk to him.”

Grover was having a snack in the sitting room. He was dressed for battle in an armored shirt made from tree bark and twist ties, and his wooden cudgel and reed pipes hanging from his belt.

The Demeter cabin had put together a buffet in the hotel kitchen. Grover was eating the furniture.

“Dude,” Percy said. “We’re only borrowing this place.”

“Blah-ha-ha!” He had stuffing all over his face. “Sorry, Percy. It’s just…Louis the Sixteenth furniture.  _ Delicious.  _ Plus I always eat furniture when I get –”

“When you get nervous,” Percy finished. “Yeah, I know.”

“What’s wrong?” The Doctor asked.

He clopped his hooves. “I heard about Annabeth. Is she…”

“She’ll be all right.” The Doctor promised. “She’s resting.”

Grover took a deep breath. “That’s good. I’ve mobilized most of the nature spirits in the city – well, the ones that will listen to me, anyway.” He rubbed his forehead. “I had no idea acorns could hurt so much. Anyway, we’re helping out as much as we can.”

He told the Doctor and Percy about the skirmishes they’d seen. Mostly they’d been covering uptown where there weren’t enough demigods. Hellhounds had shadow-traveled inside the lines and the dryads and satyrs had been fighting them off. A young dragon had appeared in Harlem, and a dozen wood nymphs had been killed before the monster was finally defeated.

As Grover spoke, Thalia entered the room with two of her lieutenants. She nodded grimly and went outside to check on Annabeth, then came back in. She listened whilst Grover completed his report – the details getting worse and worse.

“We lost twenty satyrs against some giants at Fort Washington,” he said, his voice trembling. “Almost half my kinsmen. River spirits drowned the giants in the end, but…”

Thalia shouldered her bow. “Doctor, Kronos’s forces are still gathering at every bridge and tunnel. And Kronos isn’t the only Titan. One of my Hunters spotted a huge man in golden armor mustering an army on the Jersey shore. I’m not sure who he is, but he radiates power like only a Titan or god.”

“Right, what other news?”

“We’ve sealed off the subway tunnels into Manhattan. My best trappers took care of it. Also, it seems like the enemy is waiting for tonight to attack. I think Luke” – she caught herself – “I mean Kronos needs time to regenerate after each fight. He’s still not comfortable with his new form. It’s taking a lot of his power to slow time around the city.”

Grover nodded. “Most of his forces are more powerful at night, too. But they’ll be back after sundown.”

The Doctor nodded. “Any word from the gods?”

Thalia shook her head. “I know Lady Artemis would be here if she could. Athena, too. But Zeus has ordered them to stay at his side. The last I heard, Typhon was destroying the Ohio River valley. He should reach the Appalachian Mountains by midday.”

“Right, so that gives us another two-ish days before he gets here.” The Doctor said.

Jake Mason cleared his throat. “Doctor, there’s something else. The way Kronos showed up at the Williamsburg Bridge, like he knew you were going there. And he shifted his forces to our weakest points. As soon as we deployed, he changed tactics. He barely touched the Lincoln Tunnel, where the Hunters were strong.He went for our weakest spots, like he knew.”

“I know,” The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. “The spy.”

“What spy?” Thalia demanded.

The Doctor quickly explained the silver charm Kronos had revealed to him.

“That’s bad,” she said. “Very bad.”

“It could be anyone,” Jake said. “We were all standing there when the Doctor gave the orders.”

“We can’t focus too much on this, it’ll only cause infighting. You’ve all done a brilliant job, but get some rest.”

The demigods went their separate ways to sleep and rest up.

“You too, Doctor,” Thalia said. “We’ll keep an eye on things. Go lie down. We need you in good shape for tonight.”

“I don’t need sleep –”

“But you  _ do  _ need rest.” Thalia insisted. “Artemis told me so.”

The Doctor made a face, but retired to a bedroom. He sat on the couch as Percy collapsed onto one of the beds. It didn’t take long for Percy to begin to dream.

In Percy’s dream, Nico di Angelo was alone in the gardens of Hades. He’d just dug a hole in one of Persphone’s flower beds. He then poured a goblet of wine in the hole and began to chant. “Let the dead taste again. Let them rise and take this offering. Maria di Angelo, show yourself.”

White smoke gathered. A human figure formed, but it wasn’t Nico’s mother. Instead it was a girl with dark hair, olive skin, and the silvery attire of a Hunter.

“Bianca,” Nico said. “But –”

_ “Don’t summon our mother, Nico,”  _ She warned.  _ “She is the one spirit you are forbidden to see.” _

“Why?” He demanded. “What’s our father hiding?”

_ “Pain,”  _ Bianca said.  _ “Hatred. A curse that stretches back to the Great Prophecy.” _

“What do you mean?” Nico said. “I have to know!”

_ “The knowledge will only hurt you. Remember what I said: holding grudges is a fatal flaw for children of Hades.” _

“I know that,” Nico said. “But I’m not the same as I used to be, Bianca. Stop trying to protect me!”

_ “Brother, you don’t understand –” _

Nico swiped his hand through the mist, and Bianca’s image dissipated.

“Maria di Angelo,” he said once again. “Speak to me!”

A different image formed, but it was not a single person, it was a scene of Nico and Bianca as children. They were playing in the lobby of an elegant hotel, chasing each other around marble columns.

A woman sat on a nearby sofa. She wore a black dress, gloves, and a black veiled hat. On a chair beside her sat a large oily man in a black pinstripe suit. It was Hades. He was leaning towards the woman, using his hands as he spoke as though he was agitated.

“Please, my dear,” He pleaded. “You  _ must  _ come to the Underworld. I don’t care what Persephone thinks! I can keep you safe there.”

“No, my love.” She spoke with an Italian accent. “Raise our children in the land of the dead? I will not do this.”

“Maria, listen to me. The war in Europe has turned the other gods against me. A prophecy has been made. My children are no longer safe. Poseidon and Zeus have forced me into an agreement. None of us are to have demigod children ever again.”

“But you already  _ have  _ Nico and Bianca. Surely –”

“No!” Hades cried. “The prophecy warns of a child who turns sixteen. Zeus has decreed that the children I currently have must be turned over to Camp Half-Blood for  _ proper training,  _ but I know what he means. At best they’ll be watched, imprisoned, turned against their father. Even more likely, he will not take a chance. He ‘ll find a way to destroy them, and I won’t risk that!”

_ “Certamente,”  _ Maria said. “We will stay together. Zeus is  _ un imbecile.” _

“Maria, please.” Hades said, glancing at the ceiling nervously. “I told you, Zeus gave me a deadline of  _ last week  _ to turn over the children. His wrath will be horrible, and I cannot hide you forever. As long as you are with the children, you are in danger too.”

Maria smiled, “You are a god, my love. You will protect us. But I will not take Nico and Bianca to the Underworld.”

Hades wrung his hands. “Then, there is another option. I know a place in the desert where time stands still. I could send the children there, just for a while, for their own safety, and we could be together. I will build you a golden palace by the Styx.”

Maria di Angelo laughed gently. “You are a kind man, my love. A generous man. The other gods should see you as I do, and they would not fear you so. But Nico and Bianca need their mother. Besides, they are only children. The gods wouldn’t really hurt them.”

“You don’t know my family,” Hades said darkly. “Please, Maria, I can’t lose you.”

She touched his lips with her fingers. “You will not lose me. Wait for me while I get my purse. Watch the children.”

She kissed Hades and rose from the sofa.

A moment later, the lord of the dead hetensed. The children stopped playing as though they too sensed something.

“No!” Hades said, but even his godly powers were too slow. He only had time to erect a wall of black energy around the children before the hotel exploded.

The force was so violent, the entire mist image dissolved. 

When the image came into focus again, Hades was kneeling in the ruins, holding the broken form of Maria di Angelo. Fires still burned all around him. Lightning flashed across the sky as thunder rumbled.

Nico and Bianca stared at their mother uncomprehendingly. Alecto, the Fury, appeared behind him, hissing and flapping her wings. The children didn’t seem to notice her.

“Zeus!” Hades shook his fist at the sky. “I will crush you for this! I will bring her back!”

“My lord, you cannot,” Alecto warned. “You of all immortals must respect the laws of death.”

Hades glowered with rage, but at the last moment, he regained control.

“Take thim,” He told Alecto, choking back a sob. “Wash their memories clean in the Lethe and bring them to the Lotus Hotel. Zeus will not harm them there.”

“As you wish, my lord,” Alecto said. “And the woman’s body?”

“Take her as well,” He said bitterly. “Give her the ancient rites.”

Alecto, the children, and Maria’s body dissolved into shadows, leaving Hades alone in the ruins.

“I warned you,” a new voice said.

Hades turned to see a girl in a multicoloured dress who was standing by the smoldering remains of the sofa. She had short balck hair and sad eyes, looking no older than twelve.

“You dare come here?” Hades growled. “I should blast you to dust!”

“You cannot,” The girl said. “The power of Delphi protects me.”

The Doctor suddenly realized that he was looking at the Oracle of Delphi, back when she was alive and young.

“You killed the woman I loved!” Hades roared. “Your prophecy brought us to this!”

He loomed over the girl, but she didn’t flinch.

“Zeus ordained the explosion to destroy the children,” She said. “Because you defied his will. I had nothing to do with it. And I did warn you to hide them sooner.”

“I couldn’t! Maria would not let me! Besides, they were innocent.”

“Nevertheless, they are your children, which makes them dangerous. Even if you put them away in the Lotus Hotel, you only delay the problem. Nico and Bianca will never be able to rejoin the world lest they turn sixteen.”

“Because of your so-called Great Prophecy. And you have forced me into an oath to have no other children. You have left me with nothing!”

“I foresee the future,” The girl said. “I cannot change it.”

Black fire lit the god’s eyes.

“Then, Oracle, hear the words of Hades,” He growled. “Perhaps I cannot bring back Maria. Nor can I bring you an early death. But your soul is still mortal, and I  _ can  _ curse you.”

The girl’s eyes widened. “You would not –”

“I swear,” Hades said, “As long as my children remain outcasts, as long as I labor under the curse of your Great Prophecy, the Oracle of Delphi will never have another mortal host. You will never rest in peace. No other will take your place. Your body will wither and die, and still the Oracle’s spirit will be locked inside you. You will speak your bitter prophecies until you crumble to nothing. The Oracle will die with you!”

The girl screamed, and the misty image was blasted to shreds. Nico fell to his knees in Persephone’s garden, his face was white with shock. Standing in front of him was the real Hades, towering in his black robes and scowling down at his son.

“And just what,” he demanded of Nico, “Do you think you’re doing?”

A black explosion filled the dream, and the scene changed.

Rachel Elizabeht Dare was walking along a white sand beach. She wore a swimsuit with a T-shirt wrapped around her waist. Her shoulders and face were sunburnt. 

She knelt and began writing in the surf with her finger. She finished writing, then muttered, “What in the world?”

The sea washed it away, but what was written was the name  _ Perseus _ in Ancient Greek.

Rachel stood abruptly and backed away from the surf. 

“Oh, gods,” She said.  _ “That’s  _ what it means.”

She turned and ran, kicking up sand as she raced back to her family’s vila.

She pounded up the porch steps, breathing hard. Her father looked up from his newspaper.

“Dad.” Rachel marched up to him. “We have to go back.”

Her father’s mouth twitched, as though he were trying to remember how to smile. “Back? We just got here.”

“There’s trouble in New York. Percy and the Doc – er – John are in danger.”

“Did he call you?”

“No…not exactly. But I  _ know.  _ It’s a feeling.”

Mr. Dare folded his newspaper. “Your mother and I have been looking forward to this vacation for a long time.”

“No you haven't! You both hate the beach! You’re just too stubborn to admit it.”

“Now, Rachel –”

“I’m telling you something is wrong in New York! The whole city…I don’t know what exactly, but it’s under attack.”

Her father sighed. “I think we would’ve heard something like that on the news.”

“No,” Rachel insisted. “Not this kind of attack. Have you had any calls since we got here?”

Her father frowned. “No…but it is the weekend, in the middle of the summer.”

“You  _ always  _ get calls,” Rachel said. “You’ve got to admit that’s strange.”

Her father hesitated. “We can’t just leave. We’ve spent a lot of money.”

“Look,” Rachel said. “Daddy…Percy and John need me. I have to deliver a message. It’s life or death.”

“What message? What are you talking about?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Then you can’t go.”

Rachel closed her eyes as though she was getting up the courage. “Dad…let me go, and I’ll make a deal with you.”

Mr. Dare sat forwards. Deals were something he understood. “I'm listening.”

“Clarion Ladies Academy. I’ll – I’ll go there in the fall. I won’t even complain. But you have to get me back to New York  _ right now. _ ”

He was silent for a long time, then he opened his phone and made a call.

“Douglas?” Prep the plane. We’re leaving for New York. Yes…immediately.”

Rachel flung her arms around him and her father seemed surprised, as though she’d never hugged him before.

“I’ll make it up to you, Dad!”

He smiled, but his expression was chilly. He studied her for a long moment.

“Yes, Rachel,” He agreed. “You must certainly will.”

The scene faded, the Doctor was suddenly awake, just as Thalia was about to shake him to wake him up.

She let out a yelp, as she’d not even touched him yet.

“My gods, Doctor, don't – anyway, come on. It’s late afternoon. We’ve got visitors.”

“Visitors?” Percy mumbled, the commotion waking him.

Thalia nodded grimly. “A Titan wants to see you guys under a flag of truce. He has a message from Kronos.”


	13. Prometheus's Peace Offering

The white flag could be seen for a half kilometer away. It was as big as a football field and carried by a giant with bright blue skin and icy grey hair.

“A Hyperborean,” The Doctor observed.

“Giants of the north.” Thalia agreed. “It’s a bad sign that they sided with Kronos. They’re usually peaceful.”

“You’ve met them?” Percy asked.

“Mmm. There’s a big colony in Alberta. You do  _ not  _ want to get into a snowball fight with those guys.”

With the giant, the Doctor could see three human-sized envoys with him: the half-blood, Ethan Nakamura, in armor, an empousa with a black dress and flaming hair, and a tall man in a tuxedo. The empousa linked her arm with the man’s.

The group walked leisurely towards the Heckscher Playground. The swings and ball courts were empty. The only sound was the fountain on Umpire Rock.

“The tux dude is the Titan?” Percy asked Grover.

“Prometheus,” The Doctor observed. 

“He looks like a magician.” Grover said. “I hate magicians. They usually have rabbits.”

Percy stared at him. “You’re scared of bunnies?”

“Blah-hah-hah! They’re big bullies. Always steaming celery from defenseless satyrs!”

Thalia coughed.

“What?” Grover demanded.

“We’ll have to work on your bunny phobia later,” Percy said. “Here they come.”

The Titan stepped forth, taller than the average human, standing at seven feet tall. His black hair was tied back and his dark round glasses covered his eyes. His face was covered in small scratches.

“Percy Jackson,” He said in a silky voice, “Doctor, It’s a great honor.”

The empousa hissed at the boys.

“My dear,” The Titan said to her. “Why don’t you make yourself comfortable over there, eh?”

She released the Titan’s arm and drifted over to a park bench.

“Right, what’s your message, then?” The Doctor demanded, cutting directly to the case.

“I am Prometheus,” The Titan said, extending his hand.

The Doctor shook it, as Percy stared.

“The fire-stealer guy? The chained-to-the-rock-with-the-vultures guy?”

Prometheus winced, touching the scratches on his face. “Please, don’t mention the vultures. But yes, I stole fire from the gods and gave it to your ancestors. In return, the ever merciful Zeus had me chained to a rock and tortured for all eternity.”

“But –”

“How did I get free? Heracles did that eons ago. So you see, I have a soft spot for heroes. Some of you can be quite civilized.”

“Unlike these mates of yours,” The Doctor pointed out.

“Oh, demons aren’t so bad,” he said. “You just have to keep them well fed.”

“I wasn’t referring to her.”

“Let us parley.” Prometheus said, waving towards the picnic table and the Doctor and Percy sat down, Thalia and Grover standing behind.

The giant propped the white flag against a tree and began to absently play on the playground. He stopped on the monkey bars and crushed them, but he didn’t seem angry. He just frowned and said, “Uh-oh.” Then he stepped in the fountain and broke the concrete bowl in half. “Uh-oh.” The water froze where his foot touched it. A bunch of plush animals hung from his belt.

Prometheus sat forwards, lacing his fingers. He looked earnest, kindly, and wise.

“Your position is weak, you know.” The Titan said. “You know you can’t stop another assault.”

“Yes, it does appear that way.”

“Doctor, I am the Titan of forethought. I know what’s going to happen.”

“Also the Titan of crafty counsel,” Grover put in. “Emphasis on  _ crafty. _ ” 

Prometheus shrugged. “True enough, satyr. But I supported the gods in the last war. I told Kronos: ‘You don’t have the strength. You’ll lose.’ And I was right. So you see, I know how to pick the winning side. This time, I’m backing Kronos.”

“Oh, but you’re in it for revenge, aren’t you?” The Doctor said, “You want revenge on Zeus.”

“Partly, yes. But I do assure you, that’s not the only reason I’m supporting Kronos. It’s the wisest choice. I’m here because I thought you might listen to reason.”

He drew a map on the table with his finger. Wherever he touched, golden lines appeared, glowing on the concrete.

“This is Manhattan. We have armies here, here, here, and here. We know your numbers. We outnumber you twenty to one.”

“Your spy has been keeping you posted, we know.” The Doctor said.

Prometheus smiled apologetically. “At any rate, our forces are growing daily. Tonight, Kronos will attack. You will be overwhelmed. You’ve fought bravely, but there’s just no way you can hold all of Manhattan. You’ll be forced to retreat to the Empire State Building. There you’ll be destroyed. I have seen this. It  _ will  _ happen.”

The Doctor hummed. “You underestimate us, I think.”

“Understand, Doctor. You are refighting the Trojan War here. Patterns repeat themselves in history.”

The Doctor nodded. “I’ve seen it.”

_ “You  _ are Troy, boy! And you know what happened to the Trojans, don’t you?”

“Right, good luck getting that horse into the Empire State Building.” The Doctor said. 

Prometheus smiled. “Troy was completely destroyed.”

“I know, I was there.”

“Then you know that you don’t want it to happen here.” Prometheus said. “Stand down, and New York will be spared. Your forces will be granted amnesty. I will personally assure your safety. Let Kronos take Olympus. Who cares? Typhon will destroy the gods anyway.”

“But why would Kronos spare the city?” The Doctor asked. 

“All he wants is Olympus,” Prometheus promised. “The might of the gods is tied to their seats of power. You saw what happened to Poseidon once his undersea palace was attacked.”  
He smiled at the face that was painted across Percy’s features.

“Yes, I know that was hard for you, Perseus Jackson. When Kronos destroys Olympus, the gods will fade. They will become so weak they will be easily defeated. Kronos would rather do this while Typhon has the Olympians distracted in the west. Much easier. Fewer lives lost. But make no mistake, the best you can do is slow us down. The day after tomorrow, Typhon arrives in New York, and you will have no chance at all. The gods and Mount Olympus will still be destroyed, but it will be much messier. Much, much worse for you and your city. Either way, the Titans will rule.”

Thalia pounded her fist on the table. “I serve Artemis. The Hunters will fight to our last breath. Doctor, you’re not seriously going to listen to this slimeball, are you?”

The Titan smiled. “Your courage does you credit, Thalia Grace.”

Thalia stiffened. “That’s my mother’s surname. I don’t use it.”

“As you wish,” Prometheus said casually. “At any rate, you need not to be my enemy. I have always been a helper of mankind. Don’t let the worst happen,” He pleaded. “We offer you peace.”

The Doctor sat back, thinking. Percy looked at Ethan. “You must hate this.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Ethan denied.

“If we took this deal, you wouldn’t get revenge. You wouldn’t get to kill us all. Isn’t that what you want?”

Ethan’s good eye flared. “All I want is respect, Jackson. The gods never gave me that. You wanted me to go to your stupid camp, spend my time crammed into the Hermes cabin because I’m not important? Not even recognized?”

“Your mom’s the goddess of revenge,” Percy said. “We should respect that?”

“Nemesis stands for balance! When people have too much good luck, she tears them down.”

“It was payment,” He growled. “In exchange, she swore to me that one day  _ I  _ would tip the balance of power. I would bring the minor gods respect. An eye was a small price to pay.”

“Great mom.” Percy mumbled.

“At least she keeps her word,” Ethan shot back, “Unlike the Olympians. She always pays her debts – good or evil.”

“Yeah,” Percy said. “So I saved your life, and you repaid me by raising Kronos. That’s fair.”

Ethan grabbed the hilt of his sword, but Prometheus stopped him.

“Now, now,” the Titan said. “We’re on a diplomatic mission.”

Prometheus studied Percy. 

“It bothers you what happened to Luke,” he decided. “Hestia didn’t show you the full story.”

“Wait, what story?” The Doctor asked. “Percy, what did Hestia show you?”

“Oh, perhaps you both ought to know the full story.”  
The Titan reached out and touched each of their foreheads.

The Doctor allowed him through his head, sending him back into May Castellan’s sitting room. Candles flickered on the fireplace mantel, reflecting in the mirrors along the walls. Through the kitchen doorway, a young Thalia was sitting on the table whilst Ms. Castellan bandaged her wounded leg. A seven-year-old Annabeth was sitting beside her and playing with a Medusa plush.

Hermes and Luke stood apart in the sitting room.

The god was dressed in his blue jogging outfit with winged trainers.

“Why show yourself now?” Luke demanded. His shoulders were tense, as though he expected a fight. “All these years I’ve been calling to you, praying you’d show up, and nothing. You left me with  _ her _ .” He pointed towards the kitchen, as though he couldn't bear to look at his mother, much less say her name.

“Luke, do not dishonor her,” Hermes warned. “Your mother did the best she could. As for me, I could not interfere with your path. The children of the gods must find their own way.”

“So it was for my own good. Growing up on the streets, fending for myself, fighting monsters.”

“You’re my son,” Hermes said. “I knew you had the ability. When I was only a baby, I crawled from my cradle and set out for –”

“I’m not a god! Just once, you could’ve said something. You could’ve helped when ” – He took an unsteady breath, lowering his voice so no one in the kitchen could overhear – “when she was having one of her  _ fits _ , shaking me and saying crazy things about my fate. When I used to hide in the closet so she wouldn’t find me with those…those glowing eyes. Did you even  _ care  _ that I was scared? Did you even know when I finally ran away?”

In the kitchen, Luke’s mum chatted aimlessly, pouring Kool-Aid for Thalia and Annabeth as she told them stories of Luke as a baby. Thalia rubbed her bandaged leg nervously. Annabeth glanced into the living room and held up a burned cookie for Luke to see. She mouthed,  _ Can we go now? _

“Luke, I care very much,” Hermes said slowly, “But gods must not interfere directly in mortal affairs. It is one of our Ancient Laws. Especially when your destiny…” His voice trailed off. He started at the candles as though remembering something foul.

“What?” Luke asked. “What about my destiny?”

“You should not have come back,” Hermes muttered. “It only upsets you both. However, I see now that you are getting too old to be on the run without help. I’ll speak with Chiron at Camp Half-Blood and ask him to send a satyr to collect you.”

“We’re doing fine without your help,” Luke growled. “Now, what were you saying about my destiny?”

The wings on Hermes’s trainers fluttered restlessly. The god studied his son coldly. It was clear on his face: Hermes understood what Ms. Castellan’s ramblings meant. He knew Luke would turn against him.

“My son,” he said, “I’m the god of travelers, the god of roads. If I knew anything, I know that you must walk your own path, even though it tears my heart.”

“You don’t love me.”

“I promise I…I do love you. Go to camp. I will see that you get a quest soon. Perhaps you can defeat the Hydra, or steal the apples of Hesperides. You will get a chance to be a great hero before…”

“Before what?” Luke’s voice was trembling now. “What did my mom see that made her like this? What’s going to happen to me? If you love me,  _ tell  _ me.”

Hermes’s expression tightened. “I cannot.”

“Then you don’t care!” Luke yelled.

In the kitchen, the talking died abruptly.

“Luke?” His mum called. “Is that you? Is my boy all right?”

Luke turned to hide his face, but the Doctor could still see the tears in his eyes. “I’m fine. I have a new family. I don’t need either of you.”

“I’m your father,” Hermes insisted.

“A  _ father  _ is supposed to be around. I’ve never even  _ met  _ you. Thalia, Annabeth, come on! We’re leaving!”

“My boy, don’t go!” May Castellan called after him. “I have your lunch ready!”

Luke stormed out the door, Thalia and Annabeth scrambling after him. May Castellan tried to follow, but Hermes held her back.

The moment the door slammed shut, May collapsed into Hermes’s arms and began to shake. Her eyes opened – glowing green – and she clutched desperately at Hermes’s shoulders.

_ “My son,”  _ She hissed in a dry voice.  _ “Danger. Terrible fate!” _

“I know, my love,” Hermes said sadly. “Believe me, I know.”

The image faded and Prometheus pulled his fingers away from the boys.

“What…” Thalia said, “What was that?”

The Doctor examined Prometheus, “A touch-telepath. Fascinating.”

Prometheus nodded. “What did you think, dear boys? Appalling, perhaps? Yes, the gods know what is to come, and yet they do nothing, even for their children. Percy, how long did it take for them to tell you  _ your  _ prophecy? Don’t you think your father knows what will happen to you?”

“He’s playing with your minds!” Grover warned. “Trying to make you angry.”

“Do you really blame your friend Luke?” the Titan continued. “And what about you, Percy Jackson? Will you be controlled by your fate? Kronos offers you a much better deal.”

“We don’t blame Luke for what he’s done,” The Doctor said. “But that doesn’t excuse his actions either. If you can offer a peaceful solution –”

“Our solution  _ is _ peaceful,” Prometheus promised.

“Look around you,” The Doctor gestured. “Does this  _ look  _ peaceful?”

Prometheus sighed. “If you change your mind,” he said. “I have a gift for you.”

A glazed black and white Greek pithos appeared on the table.

Grover whimpered when he saw it.

Thalia gasped. “That’s not –”

“Yes,” Prometheus said. “You recognize it. This belonged to my sister-in-law –”

“Pandora.” The Doctor finished. “That’s Pandora’s pithos.”

“You mean Pandora’s  _ box _ ?” Percy asked.

Prometheus shook his head. “I don’t know how this  _ box  _ business got started. It was never a box. Yes, she did open this pithos, which contained most of the demons that now haunt mankind – fear, death, hunger, sickness.”

“Don’t forget me,” The empousa purred.

“Indeed,” Prometheus conceded. “The first empousa was also trapped in this job, released by Pandora. But what I find curious about the story – Pandora always gets the blame. She is punished for being curious. The gods would have you believe that this is the lesson: mankind should not explore. They should not ask questions. They should do what they are told. In truth, this pithos was a trap designed by Zeus and the other gods. It was revenge on  _ me  _ and my entire family – my poor simple brother Epimetheus and his wife Pandora. The gods knew she would open the pithos. They were willing to punish the entire race of humanity along with us.” He tapped the lid of the pithos. “Only one spirit remained inside when Pandora opened it.”

“Elpis,” The Doctor said, “the Spirit of Hope.”

“Yes, Elphis would not abandon humanity. Hope does not leave without being given permission. She can only be released by a child of man.”

The Titan slid the jar across the table.

“I give you this as a reminder of what the gods are like,” he said. “Keep Elphis, if you wish. But if you decide that you have seen enough destruction, enough futile suffering, then open the pithos. Let Elpis go. Give up Hope, and I will know that you are surrendering. I promise Kronos will be lenient. He will spare the survivors.”

“We don’t want the thing.” Percy growled.

“Too late,” Prometheus said. “The gift is given. It cannot be taken back.”

He stood, the empousa coming forth and slipping her arm through his.

“Morrain!” Prometheus called to the giant. “We are leaving. Get your flag.”

“Uh-oh.” Morrain said.

“We will see you soon, Doctor, Perseus,” Prometheus promised. “One way or another.”

Ethan Nakamura gave one last hateful look. The truce party then strolled out the lane through Central Park.


	14. The Titan Hyperion

Thalia pulled the Doctor aside once they returned to the Plaza. “What did Prometheus show you?”

The Doctor explained the vision he’d seen. Thalia rubbed her thigh as though remembering an old wound.

“That was a bad night,” She admitted. “Annabeth was so little, I don’t think she really understood what she saw. She just knew Luke was upset.”

The Doctor nodded thoughtfully. “What Luke went through was awful, Thalia. It was horrible, and he didn’t deserve that. It may not excuse the things he’s done, but he still is human. And humans can make mistakes.”

“You can’t start feeling sorry for Luke,” Thalia said. “We all have tough things to deal with. All demigods do. Our parents are hardly ever around. But Luke made bad choices. Nobody forced him to do that. In fact –”

She glanced down the corridor to ensure they were alone. “I’m worried about Annabeth. If she has to face Luke in battle, I don’t know if she can do it. She’s always had a soft spot for him.”

“She shouldn’t have to,” The Doctor sighed. “But perhaps she can distract Kronos, she may be able to bring Luke back for a few seconds.”

“Look Doctor,” Thalia said. “After that night, after we left his mom’s house, Luke was never the same. He got reckless and moody, like he had something to prove. By the time Grover found us and tried to get us to camp…well, part of the reason we had so much trouble was because Luke wouldn’t be careful. He wanted to pick a fight with every monster we crossed. Annabeth didn’t see a problem. Luke was her hero. She only understood that his parents had made him sad, and she got very defensive of him. She still  _ is  _ defensive. All I’m saying…don’t you fall into the same trap. Luke has given himself to Kronos now. We can’t afford to be soft on him.”

“You should go check on your Hunters.” The Doctor said, “And get some sleep before nightfall. I have preparations to attend to.”

“Be careful, Doctor.”

The Doctor nodded, but said nothing.

By the time they needed to rally the troops, Annabeth was insisting that she could fight. The head counselors as well as Thalia were waiting at the Reservoir.

“They’re coming,” Thalia confirmed, pointing north with a silver arrow. “One of my scouts just reported they’ve crossed the Harlem River. There was no way to hold them back. The army…” She shrugged. “It’s huge.”

“Hold them at the park,” the Doctor commanded, “Grover, are you ready?”

The satyr nodded. “As ready as we’ll ever be. If my nature spirits can stop them anywhere, this is the place.”

“Yes, we will!” said another voice. An old satyr pushed through the crowd, stumbling over his own spear. He was dressed in wood-bark armor, despite the fact that it covered only half of his stomach.

“Leneus?” Percy stared at the satyr.

“Don’t act so surprised,” He huffed. “I  _ am  _ leader of the Council, and I  _ was  _ told to find Grover. Well, I found him, and I’m not going to let a mere  _ outcast  _ lead the satyrs without my help!”

“We’re honoured to fight beside you.” The Doctor said. “Right, Grover, you lot won’t be alone. Annabeth and the Athena cabin will make their stand here as well as me, Percy, and…Thalia, are the Hunters ready?”

“Ready.” She confirmed.

“Brilliant. The rest of you will resume your posts on the entrances into Manhattan. Kronos is going to want to create a diversion. You lot all know where you’re supposed to go?”

The counselors nodded grimly.

“Right then, Allons-y!”

The Doctor could hear the army before he could see it. It was massive. At the north end of the reservoir, the enemy vanguard broke through the woods – a warrior in golden armor leading a battalion of Laistrygonian giants with massive bronze axes. Hundreds of other monsters poured out behind them.

“Battle position!” The Doctor ordered.

The idea was to make the enemy army break around the reservoir, so that they’d be forced to follow the trails, causing them to be marching in narrow columns on either side of the water.

The plan worked initially, and once they were halfway across, the defenses kicked in. The trail erupted in Greek fire, incinerating many of the monsters, instantly sending them crumbling to dust. Others flailed around, engulfed in the green flames. Athena campers threw grappling hooks around the largest giants and pulled them to the ground.

In the woods to the right, the Hunters sent a volley of silver arrows into the enemy line, destroying twenty or thirty dracaenae, but more marched out from behind them. A bolt of lightning crackled out from the sky and turned a Laistrygonian to ashes. That must have been Thalia’s doing.

Grover raised his pipes to his lips and played a quick tune. A roar went up from the woods on both sides as every tree, rock, and bush appeared to sprout a spirit. Dryads and satyrs raised their clubs and charged. The trees wrapped around the monsters, strangling them. Grass grew around the feet of enemy archers. Stones flew up and hit dracaenae in the faces.

The enemy slogged forth, Giants smashing through the trees, and naiads faded as their life forces were destroyed. Hellhounds lunged at the timber wolves, knocking them aside. Enemy archers returned fire, and the Hunter fell from a high branch.

“Doctor!”

Annabeth grabbed the Doctor’s arm and pointed at the reservoir. The Titan in the gold armor wasn’t waiting for his forces to advance around the sides. He was charging towards the Doctor, walking directly over the top of the lake.

“Hyperion.” The Doctor identified as a Greek firebomb exploded right atop him, which he sucked from the air at the raise of his palm. “He’s the Titan of the east, the lord of light.”

“Bad?” Percy guessed.

“Next to Atlas, he’s the greatest Titan warrior.” Annabeth said. “In the old days, four Titans controlled the four corners of the world. Hyperion was the east – the most powerful. He was the father of Helios, the first sun god.”

“I’ll keep him busy,” Percy promised.

“Percy,” Annabeth cried, “Even you can’t –”

“I can do it.” Percy said, “Please.”

“Permission granted, Percy. Go.” The Doctor said.

Percy advanced towards Hyperion, running over the top of the water.

At five meters away, Hyperion raised his sword.

“The sea god’s brat,” he mused. “You’re the one who trapped Atlas beneath the sky again?”

“It wasn’t hard,” Percy said. “You Titans are about as bright as my gym socks.”

Hyperion snarled, “You want bright?”

“Percy!” The Doctor shouted the warning, but the Titan’s body had already ignited in a column of light. Percy averted his eyes.

“Blades up!” The Doctor shouted. Percy raised his blade just in time for Hyperion’s to slam into it. The shock wave sent a three meterring of water across the surface of the lake.

Percy tensed, then jumped upwards on a jet of water, sending a tidal wave crashing into Hyperion.

Percy landed on the lake’s surface just as the Titan struggled to his feet, his golden armor dripping wet.

“You will burn, Jackson!” He roared.

Their swords met once more.

The battle around them was still raging. On the right flank, the Doctor watched Annabeth leading an assault with her siblings. On the left flank, the Doctor could see Grover and his nature spirits regrouping, entangling the enemies with bushes and weeds.

“Enough games,” Hyperion informed Percy. “We fight on land.”

The Titan yelled and a wall of force slammed Percy through the air, sending him sailing backwards and smashing into the ground.

Hyperion attacked. He was powerful and fast, but he couldn’t seem to land a blow. The earth around his feet kept erupting in flames, but Percy kept dousing it just as quickly. The winds picked up, creating a whirl around Percy.

“Stop it!” The Titan roared. “Stop that wind!”

The winds continued to get faster and faster, pushing the Titan back, creating a hurricane around the son of Poseidon.

“Percy!” Grover called in amazement. “How are you  _ doing  _ that?”

Percy looked down, seeming to only now realize the hurricane that whirled around him.

Lightning flickered around him, the clouds darkening and the rain swirling faster. He closed in on Hyperion and blew him off of his feet.

“Percy!” Grover called again. “Bring him over here!”

Percy slashed and jabbed so quickly that the Titan could barely defend himself. He kept trying to ignite, but the water quenched his powers.

With a mighty push, Percy propelled Hyperion across the field, directly towards where Grover was waiting.

“I will not be toyed with!” Hyperion bellowed.

He managed to get to his feet again, but Grover put his reed pipes to his lips and began to play. Leneus joined him. Around the grove, every satyr took up the song. It was an eerie melody like a creek flowing over stones The ground erupted at Hyperion’s feet. Gnarled roots wrapped around his legs.

“What’s this?” He protested, trying to shake the roots from him, but he was still weak. The roots only thickened. “Stop this!” He shouted. “Your woodland magic is no match for a Titan!”

But the more he struggled, the faster the roots grew. They curled around his body, thickening and hardening into bark. His golden armor melted into the wood, becoming a part of the massive trunk.

The music continued, and Hyperion’s forces backed up in astonishment as their leader was absorbed. He stretched out his arms as they became branches, from which smaller branches shot out and grew leaves. The tree grew taller and thicker, until only the Titan’s face was visible in the center of the trunk.

“You cannot imprison me!” He bellowed. “I am Hyperion! I am –”

The bark closed over his face.

Grover removed his pipes from his mouth. “You are a very nice maple tree.”

Several of the other satyrs passed out from exhaustion, but they’d done their job. 

The Titan army began to retreat and a cheer went up from the Athena cabin, but their victory was short-lived.

_ “REEEEEET!”  _

The squeal echoed through the city, and demigods and monsters alike froze in terror.

“Why does that sound like…It can’t be!” Grover cried.

It sounded like the boar that had taken them to the desert two years prior.

_ “REEEEEET!”  _ A massive pink creature soared over the reservoir.

“A sow!” Annabeth cried.

“Take cover!” The Doctor commanded

The demigods scattered as the winged sow swooped down, her wings a bright pink that matched her skin. 

Her hooves slammed into the earth, narrowly missing one of Athena’s children. She stomped around and tore down trees. It then took off again, preparing for another strike.

“Don’t tell me that thing is from Greek mythology,” Percy complained.

“Afraid so,” Annabeth said. “The Clazmonian Sow. It terrorized Greek towns back in the day.”

“Let me guess,” Percy said. “Hercules beat it?”

“Nope,” The Doctor said, popping the ‘p’. “No one has as of this point in time.”

“Perfect.” Percy muttered.

The Titan’s army was recovering from its shock, they had mere moments before the army was ready.

“Reassemble!” The Doctor shouted. “Grover, can you lot hold the enemy?”

“I don’t know,” Grover said, he sounded exhausted.

“Just do what you can, retreat if necessary.”

The Doctor grabbed a grappling hook and swung it like a lasso. When the sow came down for her next pass, he threw it. The hook wrapped around the base of her wing, causing her to squeal with rage, veering off and yanking the rope. The Doctor was sent flying into the sky.

The sow soared past the Plaza Hotel, directly into the canyon of Fifth Avenue. He attempted to climb the rope, but he could feel his grip slipping. They zig-zagged along several blocks and continued south on Park Avenue.

_ “Hey Doc, the boss sent me, said you could use a hand?” _ From the corner of his eye, the Doctor could see Blackjack, speeding along beside them.

“Oh, Percy, you are a lifesaver.” The Doctor breathed, “Thanks Blackjack.”

_ “Hop on!”  _ Blackjack whinnied.  _ “I can catch you…probably.” _

“Good enough for me.” The Doctor grinned.

He jumped, falling thirty meters, before crashing into the pegasus.

_ “I got ya.” _

“Thanks, Blackjack.” The Doctor said, “Can you follow the Clazmonian Sow?”

_ “I’m on it.”  _

The sow had taken a right at East 42nd and was flying back towards Fifth Avenue. As they flew above the rooftops, the Doctor could see fires speckled throughout the city. Kronos was attacking on several fronts. 

The Hermes statue was still on its leash. It kept bonking into buildings and spinning around. The sow swooped over an office building, and Hermes plowed into a water tower on the roof, blasting water and wood everywhere.

“Get closer.” The Doctor murmured.

Blackjack whinnied in protest.

“Just a little closer, I need to talk to the statue.”

_ “I think you’ve gone crazy.” _

“Only a touch,” The Doctor smiled.

Once they got close enough to the statue, the Doctor shouted, “Hermes! Command sequence Daedalus Twenty-three. Take Down the Flying Sow! Begin Activation!”

Immediately the statue moved its legs. It appeared confused to find that it was no longer atop the Grand Central Terminal, but instead being given a ride through the sky on the end of a rope by a large winged sow. It smashed through the side of a brick building. It shook its head and began to climb the rope.

“Faster,” The Doctor encouraged, “Can you get in front of her?”

_ “Are you sure…?” _

“Positive. I’ve got a plan.”

_ “Okay…” _

Blackjack burst through the air, getting in front of the sow which now had a metal Hermes on her back.”

“Oi! Over here!” The Doctor shouted.

The sow squealed in frustration and followed.

Blackjack and the Doctor barreled directly for the front steps of the library. Blackjack slowed just enough for the Doctor to jump off. 

“Lions!” The Doctor called, “Command sequence: Daedalus Twenty-three. Take Down the Flying Sow! Begin Activation!”

The lions stood up and looked at the Doctor with curiosity. And then the sow hit the ground. The lions stared at it as though not believing their eyes. They pounced. At the same time, the Hermes statue leapt onto the sow’s head.

The sow turned to dust.

The lions and Hermes statue looked around in confusion, unsure what to do.

“Defend the city.” The Doctor ordered, mounting Blackjack once more, and flying north, back towards the sound of explosions.


	15. The Party Ponies Throw A Rager

Midtown was a battlefield. The Doctor and Blackjack flew over skirmishes everywhere. A Laistrygonian was ripping up trees in Bryant Park whilst dryads pelted him with nuts. Outside the Waldorf Astoria, a bronze statue of Benjamin Franklin was hitting a hellhound with a rolled-up newspaper. A trio of Hephaestus campers fought a group of dracaenae in the middle of Rockefeller Center.

Their defenses were collapsing. The enemy was closing in on the Empire State Building. The Doctor did a quick sweep of the surrounding area. The Hunters had set up a defensive line on 37th, just three blocks north of Olympus. To the east on Park Avenue, Jake Mason and some other Hephaestus campers were leading an army of statues against the enem. To the west, the Demeter cabin and Grover's nature spirits had turned Sixth Avenue into a jungle that was hampering a squadron of Kronos’s demigods. The south was clear for now, but the flanks of the enemy were swinging around. A few more minutes and they’d be completely surrounded.

The Doctor examined the battlefield. He needed to land where he was needed most.

“Land there,” The Doctor said, pointing Blackjack towards where Annabeth and two of her siblings were holding back a Hyperborean giant.

He leapt off his back and landed on the giant’s head, sliding down his body, hitting the pavement, and bolting down the pavement. The Hyperborean breathed a cloud of white mist, and the temperature dropped. The spot where he’d landed was now coated with ice, and the Doctor was covered in frost.

“Hey, ugly!” Percy suddenly yelled, coming out from down the street. The giant bellowed and turned towards him, exposing the unprotected backs of his legs. Annabeth charged and stabbed him behind the knee.

The Hyperborean cried out in pain as he buckled, and then froze to solid ice. From the point where he’d been stabbed, cracks appeared in his body. They got larger and wider until the giant crumbled in a mountain of blue shards.

“The pig?” Annabeth asked, catching her breath.

“Gone.”

“Good.” She flexed her shoulder. It was clear that the wound was still bothering her.

In the next hour, the Doctor fought monster after monster. And no matter how many were defeated, there were always more. The Doctor, Annabeth, and Percy raced together from block to block, trying desperately to reinforce the defenses. Too many half-bloods lay wounded in the streets, and too many were missing.

As the night wore on and the moon rose higher, they were backed up until they were only a block from the Empire State Building.

“Hold your lines!” The Doctor commanded. But there were just too few of them to hold anything. The entrance to Olympus was getting nearer and nearer, and a ring of brave demigods, Hunters, and nature spirits guarded the doors. They slashed and hacked, but there were just too many.

Behind the enemy troops, a few blocks east, a bright light began to shine. Kronos was riding towards them on a golden chariot, a dozen Laistrygonian giants bearing torches before him. Two Hyperboreans carried his black and purple banners. The Titan lord looked fresh and rested, and his powers at full strength. He was taking his time advancing, letting the fighters wear themselves down.

“Fall back!” The Doctor shouted, but just as the words left his mouth, a horn sounded, echoing off the buildings and cutting through the battle.

“Not the Hunters,” Thalia frowned. “We’re all here.”

“Then who?” Annabeth murmured.

The horns only got louder. It didn’t appear to be any of Kronos’s warriors, as the Titan looked as confused as the rest of them. Giants lowered their clubs, Dracaenae hissed, and even Kronos’s honour guard looked uneasy.

Then, to their left, a hundred monsters cried out at once. Kronos’s entire northern flank surged forth, but they weren’t attacking. They ran directly past and crashed into their southern allies.

A new blast of horns shattered the night. The air simmered in a blur of movement. An entire cavalry appeared.

“Yeah, baby!” a voice wailed. “PARTY!”

A shower of arrows arched over the half-bloods’ heads and slammed into the enemy, vaporising hundreds of monsters. Some of the arrows made whizzing sounds, some had pinwheels attached, and others had boxing gloves rather than points.

“Centaurs!” Annabeth yelled.

The army of party-goers exploded into the midst of battle in a riot of colours: tie-dyed shirts, rainbow Afro wings, oversized sunglasses, and war painted faces.

Hundreds of them filled the entire block. “Sorry we’re late!” Chiron shouted across the sea of wild centaurs. He was dressed in armor from the waist up, his bow in hand, and he was grinning in satisfaction.

“DUDE!” Another centaur yelled. “Talk later. WASTE MONSTERS NOW!”

He then blasted a hellhound with a paint gun. The paint must have been mixed with Celestial bronze dust, as the moment it splattered the hellhound, the monster yelped and dissolved into a pink-and-black puddle.

“PARTY PONIES!” A centaur yelled. “SOUTH FLORIDA!”

Somewhere across the battlefield, a twangy voice yelled back, “HEART OF TEXAS CHAPTER!”

“HAWAII OWNS YOUR FACES!” A third one shouted.

The entire Titan army turned and fled, pushed back by a flood of paintballs, arrows, swords, and NERF baseball bats. The centaurs trampled everything in their paths.

“Stop running, you fools!” Kronos yelled. “Stand and ACKK!”

A panicked Hyperborean giant stumbled backwards and sat atop him. The Titan lord disappeared beneath the giant.

The enemy army was pushed back several blocks until Chiron yelled, “HOLD! On your promise, HOLD!”

It wasn’t easy, but eventually, the order got relayed up and down the ranks of centaurs.

“Chiron’s smart,” Annabeth said, wiping the sweat from her face. “If we pursue, we’ll get too spread out. We need to regroup.”

“But the enemy –” Percy protested.

“They’re not defeated,” the Doctor agreed. “But the dawn is coming. We’ve bought time.”

The three of them turned and headed back towards the Empire State Building.

They set up a two-block perimeter, with a command tent at the Empire State Building. Chiron informed them that the centaurs had sent chapters from nearly every state in the Union: forty from California, two from Rhode Island, thirty from Illinois…Roughly five hundred total had answered his call, but even with that many, they could only defend a few blocks.

“Dude,” A centaur named Larry said. “That was more fun than our last convention in Vegas!”

“Yeah,” said Owen. He wore a black leather jacket and an old World War Two army helm. “We totally wasted them!”

Chiron patted Owen on the back. “You did well, my friends, but don’t get careless. Kronos should never be underestimated. Now why don’t you visit the diner on West 33rd and get some breakfast? I hear the Delaware chapter found a stash of root beer.”

“Root beer!” They nearly trampled each other as they galloped off.

Chiron smiled. Annabeth gave him a hug, and Mrs. O'Leary licked his face.

“Ack,” He grumbled. “Enough of that, dog. Yes, I’m glad to see you too.”

“Chiron, thanks.” Percy said. “Talk about saving the day.”

He shrugged. “I’m sorry it took so long. Centaurs travel fast, as you know. We can bend distance as we ride. Even so, getting all the centaurs together was no easy task. The Party Ponies are not exactly organized.”

“How’d you get through the magic defences around the city?” The Doctor inquired.

“They slowed us down a bit,” Chiron admitted, “But I think they’re intended mostly to keep mortals out. Kronos doesn’t want puny humans getting in the way of his great victory.”

“So maybe other reinforcements can get through,” Percy pointed out.

Chiron stroked his beard. “Perhaps, though time is short. As soon as Kronos regroups, he will attack again. Without the element of surprise on our side…”

There was a long silence.

“Report on Typhon?” The Doctor asked.

Chiron’s face darkened. “The gods are trying. Dionysus was incapacitated yesterday. Typhon smashed his chariot, and the wine god went down somewhere in the Appalachians. No one has seen him since. Hephaestus is out of action as well. He was thrown from the battle so hard he created a new lake in West Virginia. He will heal, but not soon enough to help. The others still fight. They’ve managed to slow Typhon’s approach. But the monster cannot be stopped. He will arrive in New York by this time tomorrow. Once he and Kronos combine forces –”

“Then what chance do we have?” Percy asked. “We can’t hold out another day.”

“We’ll have to,” Thalia said. “Doctor, shall I see about setting some new traps around the perimeter?”

“Yes, double them up.” He examined the girl as she got to her feet. She looked exhausted.

“Chiron, can you assist?”

Chiron nodded. “Yes. I should make sure my brethren don’t go too overboard with the root beer anyway.”

The centaur cantered off, leaving the Doctor, Percy, and Annabeth.

Annabeth and Percy were staring at each other.

“Right, I’ll go do some checks around the camp.” The Doctor said, leaving the two alone.

The Doctor made his way across the street to where the Apollo campers had set up a field hospital to tend to the wounded – dozens of campers and nearly as many Hunters.

And then suddenly he wasn’t there anymore.

He was standing in a long dingy bar with black walls, neon signs, and surrounded by partying adults. A banner across the bar read HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BOBBY EARL. Country music played on the speakers and large men in jeans and work shirts crowded the bar. Waitresses carried trays of drinks and shouted at each other.

The Doctor was stuck in the very back of the room beside the loos and a couple arcade games.  
“Oh good, you’re here,” said the man at the Pac-Man machine. “I’ll have a Diet Coke.”

“Dionysus,” The Doctor said, examining him. His nose was bright red and a bandage was wrapped around his curly black hair. “I heard Typhon knocked you out of the sky.”

“Your concern is touching.” Dionysus rolled his eyes. “I _did_ get knocked from the sky. Very painfully. In fact, part of me is still buried under a hundred feet of rubble in an abandoned coal mine. It will be several more hours before I have enough strength to mend. But in the meantime, part of my consciousness is _here_.”

“How does this not surprise me.” The Doctor said, looking around the bar.

“Party time,” Dionysus said. “I don’t know if you’re aware how serious things are outside your safe little bubble of New York –”

“It’s only a war zone.”

“Exactly,” Dionysus said. “But believe me, the mortals out here in the heartland are panicking. Typhon has terrified them. Very few are throwing parties.”

“Right, so are you going to send me back? Or is there something more you want to say?” The Doctor asked.

Dionysus snorted. “I know I shouldn’t have grabbed you. Any of you silly heroes would do.”

“I’m not a hero. Don’t refer to me as one.” The Doctor grumbled.

“The point is,” He said. “I pulled you into party time to deliver a warning. We are in _danger_.”

 _“Really?”_ The Doctor said sarcastically.

He glared at the Time Lord, momentarily forgetting his game. Pac-Man got eaten by the red ghost.

 _“Erre es korakas,_ Blinky!” Dionysus cursed. “I will have your soul!”

“So, what’s the warning?” The Doctor demanded.

“If Olympus fails, not only will the gods fade, but everything that is connected to our legacy will also begin to unravel. The very fabric of your puny little civilization –”

The game played a song as Dionysus progressed to the 254th level.

“Ha!” he shouted. “Take that, you pixelated fiends!”

“Right, so if you need these demigods so much, why don’t you come to help them?” The Doctor demanded.

He snapped his fingers impatiently. “You forgot my Diet Coke.”

“You forget, I have more power of my mind than you do. I can leave whenever I want. So if you’ve got something to say, say it!”

Dionysus rolled his eyes angrily. “Listen, Donald –”

“Doctor.”

“– You must save Olympus. Leave Typhon to the Olympians and save our own seats of power. Kronos has not yet attained full power. The body of the mortal was only a temporary measure.”  
“I know.”

“Within a day at most, Kronos will burn away that mortal body and take on the true form of a Titan king.”

The Doctor took a sharp breath, running a hand through his hair. “Kronos’s power would increase tenfold.”

“So you know that you cannot let that happen.”

The Doctor nodded. “I’ll do everything I can.”

“One last thing, David. My son Pollux. Is he alive?”

“Yes.”

“I would very much appreciate it if you could keep him that way. I lost his brother Castor last year –”

The Doctor nodded. “I’ll do everything I can to keep him safe.”

“Good. Now go. You have some nasty surprises to deal with, and I must defeat Blinky!”

“What nasty surprises?” The Doctor asked, but the god waved his hand, and the bar disappeared.

Time had not moved in the time that the Doctor had been with Dionysus.

His eyes then rested on a blue car. A very familiar Prius.

“Percy…” The Doctor called. 

“What?” He looked in the direction that the Doctor was staring. He bolted.

“Percy!” Annabeth and the Doctor rushed after him.

When they got to the Prius, Paul was unconscious in the driver’s seat. Percy’s mother was asleep beside him. 

“They…they must’ve seen those blue lights in the sky.” Percy rattled the doors, but they were locked. “I need to get them out.”

“Percy,” Annabeth said gently.

“I can’t leave them here!” Percy cried, pounding on the windshield. “I have to move them. I have to –”

“Percy, just…just hold on.” Annabeth waved to Chiron, who was talking to some centaurs down the block. “We can push the car to a side street, all right? They’re going to be fine.”

Chiron galloped over. “What’s…Oh dear. I see.”

“They were coming to find me,” Percy said. “My mom must’ve sensed something was wrong.”

“Most likely,” Chiron agreed. “But, Percy, they will be fine. The best thing we can do for them is to stay focused on our job.”

The Doctor then noticed something in the backseat of the Prius. Seat-belted behind Percy’s mum was a black and white Greek pithos, the lid wrapped in a leather harness.

“No way,” Percy muttered.

“That’s impossible!” Annabeth gasped, pressing her hand to the window. “Percy, I thought you left that at the Plaza.”

“Locked in a vault,” Percy agreed.

Chiron saw the pithos and his eyes widened. “That isn’t –”

“Pandora’s pithos.” The Doctor nodded. He quickly explained what had happened during the meeting with Prometheus.

“Then the jar is yours,” Chiron said grimly to Percy. “It will follow you and tempt you to open it, no matter where you leave it. It will appear when you are weakest.”

“I had hoped Prometheus would’ve forced it upon me…” The Doctor murmured.

Percy drew his sword, angrily slashing through the driver’s side window.

“We’ll put the car in neutral,” He said. “Push them out of the way. And take the stupid jar to Olympus.”

Chiron nodded. “A good plan. But, Percy…”

Whatever he was going to say died on his lips as a mechanical drumbeat grew loud in the distance – a helicopter in the distance.

The Doctor looked up to see a helicopter come into view, a civilian model painted dark red with a bright green “DE” on the side. The words under the logo read: DARE ENTERPRISES.

“What is _she_ doing here?” Annabeth demanded. “How did she get through the barrier?”

“Who?” Chiron looked confused. “What mortal would be insane enough –”

Suddenly, the helicopter pitched forwards.

“The Morpheus enchantment…” The Doctor breathed. “The pilot’s asleep.”

They watched in horror as the helicopter careened sideways, falling towards a row of the office buildings. Even if it didn’t crash, the gods of the air would most likely swat it from the sky for getting too close to Olympus.

Annabeth whistled and Guido and Porkpie the pegasi swooped out of nowhere.

_You rang for a pair of handsome horses?_ Porkpie asked.

“Come on,” Annabeth grumbled. “We have to save your _friend._ ”


	16. A Trick That Ends in Death

The Doctor could hear Rachel screaming inside the helicopter. Somehow, she hadn’t fallen asleep, but the pilot was slumped over the controls, pitching back and forth as the helicopter crashed towards the side of an office building.

“Ideas?” Percy asked.

“Right, I’ve got a plan.” The Doctor said. He shifted his footing, then shakily began to stand on Porkpie. 

“Doctor…What are you doing?” Annabeth asked.

“A plan,” The Doctor said, and proceeded to jump through the glass, shattering it.

“You’re insane!” Annabeth shouted.

“You’re just figuring this out now?” Percy called to her.

The Doctor stood up, when suddenly, Annabeth crashed in beside him.

_ “What are you doing?”  _ He demanded.

“Thought you can use a hand.”

“It’s dangerous.”

“Why else would I be here?”

The Doctor rolled his eyes, flinging the doors of the helicopter open to where Percy was waiting. He grabbed Rachel’s hand.

The girl was still dressed in her vacation attire; beach shorts, a T-shirt, and sandals. She was clearly in complete shock. The Doctor guided her towards Percy, who helped her onto Guido. He then lifted Rachel’s father and helped him onto Porkpie. But when he went back to grab the pilot, Annabeth was at the controls. 

Slowly, the helicopter descended, landing in the middle of Fifth Avenue.

“I didn’t know you could fly a helicopter.” Percy stared at Annabeth as she climbed out.

“Neither did I,” she admitted. “My dad’s crazy into aviation. Plus, Daedalus had some notes on flying machines. I just took my best guess on the controls.”

“That was brilliant,” The Doctor grinned.

“That was incredible.” Rachel agreed.

“What are you  _ doing  _ here, Dare?” Annabeth demanded. “Don’t you know better to fly into a war zone?”

“I –” Rachel glanced at the Doctor and Percy. “I had to be here. I knew there was trouble.”

“Got that right,” Annabeth grumbled. “Well, if you’ll excuse me, I have some injured  _ friends _ I’ve got to tend to. Glad you could stop by, Rachel.”

“Annabeth –” Percy called after her, but she stormed off. 

Rachel dropped down on the curb, resting her head in her hands. “I’m sorry, guys. I didn’t mean to…I always mess things up.”

“It’s not your fault,” The Doctor dismissed. 

“It sure feels like it is.” Rachel admitted. 

The Doctor nodded slowly. “So what did you come here to tell us, then?”

“How’d you know I have something to tell you?”

“Percy had a dream.” The Doctor explained shortly.

Rachel didn’t look all that surprised. She tugged at her shorts, they were covered in Greek letters, drawings of camp beads, as well as sketches of monsters and the faces of gods.

“I’ve been seeing things too,” Rachel said. “I mean, not just through the Mist. THis is different, I’ve been drawing pictures, writing lines –”

“In Ancient Greek.” Percy finished. “Do you know what they say?”

“That’s why I wanted to talk to you guys about. I was hoping…well, if you had gone with us on vacation, I was hoping you could’ve helped me figure out what’s happening to me.”

“I’ll do everything I can.” The Doctor promised. “We may want to speak with Chiron –”

She flinched as though shocked. “Something…something is about to happen. A trick that ends in death.”

“What do you mean?” Percy asked. “Whose death?”

“I don’t know,” She looked around nervously. “Don’t you feel it?”

“No,” Percy said, looking to the Doctor, who shrugged. “Is that the message you wanted to tell us?”

“No.” She hesitated. “I’m sorry. I’m not making sense, but that thought just came to me. The message I wrote on the beach was different. It had your name in it.”

“Perseus,” Percy remembered. “In Ancient Greek.”

Rachel nodded. “I don’t know its meaning. But I know it’s important. You have to hear it. It said,  _ Perseus, you are not the hero. _ ”

Percy stared at her. “You came thousands of miles to tell me I’m not the hero?”

“It’s important,” She promised. “It will affect what you do.”

“Not the hero of the prophecy?” Percy asked. “Not the hero who defeats Kronos? What do you mean?”

“Percy, calm down,” The Doctor said. “She clearly doesn’t know.”

“I’m sorry.” Rachel said. “I just had to tell you guys because –”

“Well!” Chiron cantered over. “This must be Miss Dare.”

“This is Chiron,” The Doctor introduced.

“Hello,” Rachel said glumly. 

“You are not asleep, Miss Dare,” He noticed. “And yet you are mortal?”

“I’m mortal,” Rachel agreed, she sounded upset about it. “The pilot fell asleep as soon as we passed the river. I don't know why I didn’t. I just had to be here, to warn Percy.”

“Warn Percy?”

“She’s been having visions,” The Doctor explained. “Writing lines and making drawings.”

Chiron raised an eyebrow. “Indeed? Tell me.” 

She explained what she had told the Doctor and Percy.

Chiron stroked his beard thoughtfully. “Miss Dare…perhaps we should talk.”

“Chiron,” Percy suddenly blurted, “You…you’ll  _ help  _ Rachel, right? I mean, you’ll warn her that she’s got to be careful with this stuff. Not go too far.”

He was referring to May Castellan. Percy was afraid that Rachel would turn out like her.

The centaur’s tail flicked anxiously. “Yes, Percy. I will do my best to understand what is happening and advise Miss Dare, but this may take some time. Meanwhile, you should rest, Percy. We’ve moved your parents’ car to safety. The enemy seems to be staying put for now. We’ve set up bunks in the Empire State Building. Get some sleep.”

“Everybody keeps telling me to sleep,” Percy grumbled. “I don’t need sleep.”

The Doctor raised his eyebrow as Chiron managed a smile. “Have you seen yourself, “Percy?” The centaur asked.

Percy glanced down at himself. “I look like death, but you think I can sleep after what just happened?”

“You may be invulnerable in combat,” The Doctor said, “But your body is tiring faster. You need to rest.”

“You should rest as well, Doctor,” Chiron said, “Miss Dare and I have much to discuss, and a nap might do you well too.”  
The Doctor was about to protest, when Percy grabbed his arm. “Come on, Doctor.”

Percy’s dreams took them back to Hades’s garden. The lord of the dead was pacing up and down, holding his ears whilst Nico followed him, waving his arms.

“You  _ have  _ to!” Nico insisted.

Both Demeter and Persephone sat behind the two at the breakfast table, both looking bored. Demeter poured shreddies into four massive bowls. Persephone was magically changing the flower arrangement on the table, turning the blossoms from red to yellow to spotted.

“I don’t  _ have _ to do anything!” Hades’s eyes were blazing. “I’m a god!”

“Father,” Nico said, “If Olympus falls, your own palace’s safety doesn’t matter. You’ll fade too.”

“I am not an Olympian!” He growled. “My family has made that  _ quite  _ clear.”

“You are,” Nico said. “Whether you like it or not.”

“You saw what they did to your mother,” Hades said. “Zeus killed her. And you would have me  _ help  _ them? They deserve what they get!”

Persephone sighed. She walked her fingers across the table, absently turning the silverware into roses. “Could we  _ please  _ not talk about that woman?”

“You know what would help this boy?” Demeter mused. “Farming.”

Persephone rolled her eyes. “Mother –”

“Six months behind a plow. Excellent character building.”

Nico stepped in front of his father, forcing the god to face him. “My mother understood about family. That’s why she didn’t want to leave us. You can’t just abandon your family because they did something horrible. You’ve done horrible things to them too.”

“Maria died!” Hades reminded him.

“You can’t just cut yourself off from the other gods!”

“I’ve done very well at it for thousands of years.”

“And has that made you feel any better?” Nico demanded. “Has that curse on the Oracle helped you at all? Holding grudges is a fatal flaw. Bianca warned me about that, and she was right.”

“For demigods! I am immortal, all-powerful! I would not help the other gods if they begged me, if Percy Jackson himself pleaded –”

“You’re just as much of an outcast as I am!” Nico yelled. “Stop being angry about it and do something helpful for once. That’s the only way they’ll respect you!”

Hades’s palm filled with black fire.

“Go ahead,” Nico said. “Blast me. That’s just what the other gods would expect from you. Prove them right.”

“Yes, please,” Demeter complained. “Shut him up.”

Persephone sighed. “Oh, I don’t know. I would rather fight in the war than eat another bowl of cereal. This is boring.”

Hades roared in anger. His fireball hit a silver tree right beside Nico, melting it into a pool of liquid metal.

And then the dream changed.

The Doctor and Percy were standing outside the United Nations, northeast of the Empire State Building. The Titan army had set up camp all around the complex. The flagpoles were hung with horrible trophies – helms and pieces of armor from fallen campers. All along First Avenue, giants sharpened their axes. Telkhines repaired armor at makeshift forges.

The lord Kronos himself paced atop the plaza, swinging his scythe so that his dracaenae bodyguards stayed far back. Ethan Nakamura and Prometheus stood nearby, out of slicing range. Ethan was fidgeting with his shield straps, but Prometheus looked as calm as ever.

“I hate this place,” Kronos complained.  _ “United Nations.  _ As if mankind could ever unite. Remind me to tear down this building after we destroy Olympus.

“Yes, lord.” Prometheus gave an amused smile. “Shall we tear down the stables in Central Park too? I know how much horses can annoy you.”

“Don’t mock me, Prometheus! Those cursed centaurs will be sorry they interfered. I will feed them to the hellhounds, starting with that son of mine – that weakling Chiron.”

Prometheus shrugged. “That weakling destroyed an entire legion of Telkhines with his arrows.”

Kronos swung his scythe and cut a flagpole in half. The national colours of Brazil toppled into the army, squashing a dracaenae.

“We will destroy them!” Kronos roared. “It is time to unleash the drakon. Nakamura, you will do this.”

“Y-yes, lord. At sunset?”

“No,” Kronos said. “Immediately. The defenders of Olympus are badly wounded. They will not expect a quick attack. Besides, we know this drakon they cannot beat.”

Ethan looked confused. “My lord?”

“Never mind, Nakamura. Just do my bidding. I want Olympus in ruins by the time Typhon reaches New York. We will break the gods utterly!”

“But, my lord,” Ethan said. “Your regeneration.”

Kronos pointed at Ethan, the demigod froze.

“Does it seem,” Kronos hissed, “That I _need_ to regenerate?”  
Ethan didn’t respond.

Kronos snapped his fingers and Ethan collapsed.

“Soon,” the Titan growled, “this form will be unnecessary. I will not rest with victory so close. Now, go!”

Ethan scrambled away.

“This is dangerous, my lord,” Prometheus warned. “Do not be hasty.”

“Hasty? After festering for three thousand years in the depths of Tartarus, you call me hasty? I will slice Percy Jackson into a thousand pieces. And the Doctor, for that matter.”

“Thrice you’ve fought them,” Prometheus pointed out. “And yet you’ve always said it is beneath the dignity of a Titan to fight a mere mortal. I wonder if your mortal host is influencing you, weakening your judgement.”

Kronos turned his golden eyes on the other Titan. “You call me weak?”

“Are your loyalties divided?” Kronos asked. “Perhaps you miss your old friends, the gods. Would you like to join them?”

Prometheus paled. “I misspoke, my lord. Your orders will be carried out.” He turned to the armies and shouted, “PREPARE FOR BATTLE!”

The troops began to stir.

From somewhere behind the United Nations compound, an angry roar shook the city – the sound of a drakon waking. The noise was horrible. The Doctor pulled himself from the dream. Percy opened his eyes as well.

Grover ran into the room. “Did you guys hear that?”

“They’re coming.” The Doctor said. “And we’re in trouble.”

The Hephaestus cabin was out of Greek fire. The Apollo cabin and the Hunters were scrounging for arrows. Most of the half-bloods had already consumed so much ambrosia and nectar that they didn’t dare take any more.

They had sixteen campers, fifteen Hunters, and a half-dozen satyrs left in fighting shape. The rest had taken refuge on Olympus. The centaurs tried to form ranks, but they staggered and giggled, headbutting each other, and arguing. 

Chiron trotted up with Rachel on his back. “Your friend here has some useful insights.” He said.  
Rachel blushed. “Just some things I saw in my head.”

“A drakon,” Chiron said. “A Lydian drakon to be exact. The oldest and most dangerous kind.”

“How did you know that?” Percy stared at Rachel.

“I’m not sure,” Rachel admitted. “But this drakon has a particular fate. It will be killed by a child of Ares.”

Annabeth crossed her arms. “How can you possibly know that?”

“I just saw it. I can’t explain.”

“They know we can’t fight it,” The Doctor said, “They know that the Ares cabin isn’t here. Kronos has picked a monster we can’t kill.”

Thalia scowled. “If I ever catch your spy, he’s going to be very sorry. Maybe we could send another messenger to camp –”

“I’ve already done it,” Chiron said. “Blackjack is on his way. But if Silena wasn’t able to convince Clarisse, I doubt Blackjack will be able –”

A roar shook the earth. It was getting closer.

“Get inside.” The Doctor demanded of Rachel.

“I want to stay.”

A shadow blotted out the sun, and across the street, the drakon slithered down the side of the skyscraper. Her roar shattered thousands of windows.

“No, you don’t.” The Doctor said. “Get inside.  _ Now _ !”

Rachel nodded and ran inside.

The enemy army advanced towards Fifth Avenue. The centaurs swished their tails nervously. Chiron galloped up and down their ranks, shouting encouragement to stand tough and think about victory and root beer.

The Doctor tasked the half-bloods with getting the unmarked Hermes campers as close to the drakon as they could. That was their only chance. They just had to hope that one of them was a child of Ares.

The drakon was three stories above them, slithering sideways along the building as she sized up the opposing forces. Wherever it looked, centaurs froze in fear.

From the north, the enemy army crashed into the centaurs, and the lines broke. The drakon lashed out, swallowing three Californian centaurs before anyone could even get close.

Mrs. O’Leary launched herself through the air. Her claws raked harmlessly off the drakon’s scales. She bit the monster’s throat, but couldn’t make a dent. Her weight, however, managed to knock the dragon from the side of the building. It flailed awkwardly and crashed into the sidewalk, hellhound and serpent twisting and thrashing. The drakon attempted to bite Mrs. O’Leary, but she was much too close to the serpent’s mouth. Poison spewed everywhere, melting centaurs to dust along with quite a few monsters, but Mrs. O’Leary weaved around the serpent’s head, scratching and biting.

Percy let out a battle cry, plunging Riptide deep into the monster’s left eye.

The Doctor pulled the half-blood out of the way as the drakon bit a massive chunk from the pavement. Mrs. O’Leary attempted to cause a distraction, leaping onto the serpent’s head and scratch, growling.

The rest of the battle wasn’t going well either. The centaurs had panicked under the onslaught of giants and demons. Arrows screamed and fire exploded in waves across both armies, but the action was moving across the street to the entrance of the Empire State Building. They were losing ground.

Suddenly, Annabeth materialized on the drakon's back. Her invisibility cap rolled from her head as she drove her bronze knife between a chink in the serpent’s scales.

The drakon roared, coiling around, and knocking Annabeth from her back.

The Doctor and Percy reached her as she hit the ground, dragging her out of the way as the serpent rolled, crushing a lamppost right where she’d been.

“Thanks,” She said.

“I told you to be careful, Percy!”

“Yeah, well, DUCK!”

Annabeth tackled the boys down as the monster’s teeth snapped above their head. Mrs. O’Leary body-slammed the drakon’s face to get its attention, and the three of them rolled from the way.

Meanwhile, their allies had retreated to the doors of the Empire State Building. The enemy army was surrounding them. They were out of options. 

There was then a rumbling to the south. It was the sound of chariot wheels.

A girl’s voice yelled, “ARES!”

A dozen war chariots charged into battle. Each flew a red banner with the symbol of the wild boar’s head. Each was pulled by a team of skeletal horses with manes of fire. Thirty fresh warriors, armor gleaming and eyes full of anger. They lowered their lances as one – making a bristling wall of terror.

“The children of Ares!” Annabeth said in amazement. “How did Rachel know?”

Leading the charge was a girl in familiar red armor, her face covered by a boar’s-head helm. She held aloft a spear that crackled with electricity. Clarisse. Half of the chariots charged the monster army, whilst Clarisse led the other six directly for the drakon.

The serpent reared back and managed to throw off Mrs. O’Leary. She hit the side of the building with a yelp. Percy ran to help her, but the serpent had already zeroed in on the new threat. Even with only one eye, its glare was enough to paralyze two chariot drivers. They veered into a line of cars. The other four kept charging. The monster bared its fangs to strike and got a mouthful of Celestial bronze javelins. 

The drakon cried out in pain.

“Ares, to me!” Clarisse screamed. Her voice was shriller than usual…

Across the street, the arrival of six chariots gave the centaurs new hope. They rallied at the doors of the Empire State Building, and the enemy army was momentarily thrown into confusion.

Meanwhile, Clarisse’s chariots circled the drakon. Lances broke against the monster’s skin and skeletal horses breathed fire and whinnied. Two more chariots overturned, but the warriors simply leapt to their feet, drew their swords, and got to work hacking at chinks in the creature’s scales. They dodged poison spray as they’d been trained to do.

But as the Doctor watched, things began to go terribly wrong. The drakon snapped up one Ares camper, she knocked aside another and sprayed poison on a third, who retreated in a panic, his armor melting.

“Help them,” The Doctor told Annabeth and Percy as he hurried over to the Ares boy and began to assist him in removing his armor.

“You can do it!” Percy yelled at Clarisse. “A child of Ares is destined to kill it!”

Percy and Clarisse locked eyes, and Percy looked shocked.

“ARES!” Clarisse shouted, leveling her spear and charging the drakon.

“No,” Percy muttered. “WAIT!”

But the monster looked down at Clarisse, spitting poison directly in her face.

She screamed and fell.

“Clarisse!” Annabeth jumped off the monsters' back, the Doctor ran to help her. 

Then someone ran towards them. “NO!” A girl’s voice called. “Curse you, WHY?”

The Doctor stared at the girl. It was Clarisse. 

He looked down to the girl in Clarisse’s armor. She was thinner, shorter…

The Doctor and Clarisse removed the poison-corroded helm as Chris Rodriguez ran over from the flying chariot. He and Clarisse must’ve ridden it here from the camp, chasing the Ares campers who’d mistakenly been following the other girl, thinking her to be Clarisse. 

The drakon tugged its head from a brick wall and screamed in rage.

“Look out!” Chris warned.

Instead of turning towards any of the fighters, the drakon whirled towards the sound of Chris’s voice, baring her fangs.

Clarisse looked up at the drakon, her face filled with absolute hate.

“YOU WANT DEATH?” Clarisse screamed at the monster. “WELL, COME ON!’

She grabbed her spear from the fallen girl, and with no armor or shield, she charged the drakon.

Clarisse leapt aside as the monster struck, pulverizing the ground in front of her. She then jumped onto the creature’s head. As she reared up, Clarisse drove her electric spear into the monster’s good eye with so much force that it shattered the shaft, releasing all of the magic weapon’s power.

Electricity arched across the creature’s head, causing her whole body to shudder. Clarisse jumped free, rolling safely to the pavement as smoke boiled from the drakon’s mouth. The drakon’s flesh dissolved and collapsed into a hollow and scaly tunnel of armor.

The Doctor finally removed the girl’s helm. Everyone gathered around. The battle still raged along Fifth Avenue, yet everything seemed to freeze.

Rachel’s words rang in the Doctor’s ears:  _ “Something is about to happen. A trick that ends in death.” _

It all made sense now.

He looked down at the dying face of Silena Beauregard.


	17. The Traitor Among Us

“What were you thinking?” Clarisse cradled Silena’s head in her lap.

Silena tried to swallow, but her lips were dry and cracked. “Wouldn’t…listen. Cabin would…only follow you.”

“So you stole my armor,” Clarisse said in disbelief. “You waited until Chris and I went on patrol; you stole my armor and pretended to be me.” She glared at her siblings. “And NONE of you noticed?” 

The Ares campers didn’t dare meet her eyes.

“Don’t blame them,” Silena said. “They wanted to…to believe I was you.”

“You  _ stupid  _ Aphrodite girl,” Clarisse sobbed. “You charged a drakon?  _ Why _ ?”

“All my fault,” Silena said, a tear streaking the side of her face. “The drakon, Charlie’s death…camp endangered –”

“Stop it!” Clarisse said. “That’s not true.”

Silena opened her hand. In her palm was a silver bracelet with a scythe charm. It was the mark of Kronos.

“You were the spy.” The Doctor breathed.

Silena tried to nod. “Before…before I liked Charlie, Luke was nice to me. He was so…charming. Handsome. Later, I wanted to stop helping him, but he threatened to tell. He promised…he promised I was saving lives. Fewer people would get hurt. He told me he wouldn’t hurt…Charlie. He lied to me.”

The Doctor closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Clarisse had tears in her eyes.

“Right, I need the children of Ares to join the front lines!” The Doctor ordered. “NOW!”

The Ares cabin scrambled off to join the battle.

Silena took a heavy, painful breath. “Forgive me.”

“You’re not dying,” Clarisse insisted. 

“Charlie…” Silena’s eyes were distant and glazed. “See Charlie…”

She didn’t speak again.

Clarisse held her and wept. Chris put a hand on her shoulder.

The Doctor knelt beside her, closing Silena’s eyes.

Clarisse sniffled, wiping her nose. “She was a hero.” She said.

“Yes she was.” The Doctor agreed.

“She was a  _ hero _ .” Clarisse repeated, picking up her sword. “And Kronos is going to  _ pay. _ ”

Even without her armor or spear, Clarisse drove off the entire enemy from the Empire State Building. She rode her chariot directly into the Titan’s army and crushed everything in her path.

She was so inspiring, even the panicked centaurs began to rally. The Hunters scrounged arrows from the fallen and launched volley after volley into the enemy. The Ares cabin slashed and hacked until the enemy army retreated towards 35th Street. 

Clarisse drove to the drakon’s carcass and looped a grappling line through her eye sockets. She lashed her horses and took off, dragging the drakon behind the chariot. She charged after the enemy, yelling insults and daring them to cross her. As she rode, the Doctor realized she was glowing. An aura of red fire flickered around her.

“The blessing of Ares,” Thalia said. “I’ve never seen it in person before.”

“I AM CLARISSE, DRAKON-SLAYER!” Clarisse yelled. “I will kill you ALL! Where is Kronos? Bring him out! Is he a coward?”

“Withdraw!” The Doctor commanded, but Clarisse continued to yell.

“What’s the matter, Titan lord? BRING IT ON!”

There was no answer from the enemy. Slowly, they began to fall back behind a shield wall of dracaenae whilst Clarisse drove in circles around Fifth Avenue, daring anyone to cross her path. The massive drakon carcass scraped hollowly against the street behind her.

In the meantime, the rest of the forces were tending their wounded, bringing them inside the lobby. Long after the enemy had retreated from sight, Clarisse kept riding up and down the avenue with her trophy, demanding for Kronos to meet her battle.

“I’ll watch her.” Chris said. “She’ll get tired eventually. I’ll make sure she comes inside.”

“And the camp? Who’s left there?”

“Only Argus and the nature spirits.” Chris said. “And Peleus the dragon is still guarding the tree.”

“Right, you lot did a brilliant job. Take a rest when you get Clarisse back inside.”

Chris nodded. He then met the Doctor’s eyes sincerely. “I’m sorry it took so long, Doctor. I tried to reason with Clarisse. I said there’s no point in defending the camp if you guys die. All our friends are here. I’m sorry it took Silena…”

“My Hunters will help you stand guard,” Thalia said.

The Doctor nodded. “Good, Annabeth, Percy, we should head up to Olympus. We need to set up the final defense.”

The doorman was long gone from the lobby, leaving his book facedown on the desk. The rest of the lobby was packed with wounded campers, Hunters, and satyrs.

Connor and Travis Stoll met the Doctor, Percy, and Annabeth by the lifts.

“Is it true?” Connor asked. “About Silena?”

“She died a hero.” Percy said.

Travis shifted uncomfortably. “Um, I also heard –”

“There’s nothing more to it.” The Doctor said coldly.

“Right,” Travis mumbled. “Listen, we figure the Titan’s army will have trouble getting up the elevator. They’ll have to go up a few at a time. And the giants won’t be able to fit at all.”

“The lift is our biggest advantage,” The Doctor said. “It’ll funnel them, which’ll make it easy to pick them off. Is there any way to disable them?”

“It’s magic,” Travis shrugged. “Usually you need a key card, but the doorman vanished. That means the defenses are crumbling. Anyone can walk into the elevator now and head straight up.”

“Then we’ll just have to keep them away from the doors,” the Doctor said.

“We need reinforcements,” Travis said. “They’ll just keep coming. Eventually, they’ll overwhelm us.”

“There are no reinforcements,” Connor complained.

Percy looked outside at Mrs. O’Leary. “Maybe that’s not true.”

He went outside and began to speak to her. 

Annabeth looked at him for an answer. The Doctor shrugged.

Mrs. O’Leary shadow-traveled away, and Percy rejoined the Doctor and Annabeth in the lobby. They made their way to the lift when they spotted Grover. He was kneeling over an old wounded satyr.

“Leneus!” Percy said.

He looked dreadful. His lips were blue and there was a broken spear embedded in his stomach. Not to mention that his legs were twisted at a painful angle.

He tried to focus on the new voice, but his eyes were glazed over and unseeing.

“Grover?” He murmured.

“I’m here, Leneus.” Grover was blinking back tears.

“Did…did we win?”

“Um…yes,” Grover lied. “Thanks to you, Leneus. We drove the enemy away.”

“Told you,” the old satyr mumbled. “True leader. True…”

He never finished his sentence.

Grover gulped, then placed his hand on Leneus’s forehead and spoke an ancient blessing. The old satyr’s body melted until all that was left was a tiny sapling in a pile of fresh soil.

“A laurel,” Grover said in awe. “Oh, that lucky old goat.”

He gathered up the sapling in his hands. “I…I should plant him. In Olympus, in the gardens.”

“We’re going that way,” Percy said. “Come on.”

The lift rose.

“Percy,” Annabeth said quietly. “Percy, you were right about Luke.”

“Annabeth,” Percy said. “I’m sorry –”

“You tried to tell me.” Her voice was shaky. “Luke is no good. I didn’t believe you until…until I heard how he’d used Silena. Now I know. I hope you’re happy.”

“That doesn’t make me happy.”

She put her head against the wall of the lift and refused to meet Percy’s eyes.

Grover cradled the laurel sapling in his hands. “Well…sure good to be together again. Arguing. Almost dying. Abject terror. Oh, look. It’s our floor.”

The doors dinged and they stepped out onto the aerial walkway.

Mount Olympus looked nothing like the way it had once been. The once-lit braziers were now cold and empty. The windows were dark, the streets were deserted, and the doors were barred. The only movement was in the parks, which had been set up as field hospitals. Will Solace and the other Apollo campers scrambled around, caring for the wounded. Naiads and dryads tried to help, using nature magic songs to heal burns and poison.

As Grover planted the laurel sapling, Annabeth, Percy, and the Doctor made their way around to inspect the forces.

It was horrible.

The Doctor made his way over towards Dionysus’s son, Pollux. He was propped up against a tree with a broken arm.

“I can still fight with my other hand,” He said, gritting his teeth.

“No,” The Doctor said. “You’ve been brilliant, but you need –” He hesitated. “I need you to stay here and help with the wounded.”

He quirked his head slightly, seemingly unsure. “But –”

“No, we need you here.”

“If – if you’re sure.”

“I am.”

He nodded.

The Doctor rejoined Annabeth, Grover, and Percy. They began walking towards the palace. The bronze doors creaked open, and their footsteps echoed on the marble floor. The constellations twinkled coldly on the ceiling of the massive hall. The hearth was down to a dull red glow. Hestia, in the form of a young girl in brown robes, hunched at its edge, shivering. The Orphiotarus, Bessie, was swimming sadly in the sphere of water, letting out a half-hearted moo as the four approached.

Standing at the foot of Zeus’s throne was Rachel Elizabeth dare, looking up at the stars. She was holding up a Greek pithos.

“Rachel?” The Doctor called. “Rachel, where did you get that?”

She focused on the Doctor, as though returning from a vision. “I found it. It’s Pandora’s jar, isn’t it?”

Her eyes were brighter than usual.

“Put it down,” The Doctor said. “Please, put it down.”

“I can see Hope inside it.” Rachel ran her fingers over the ceramic designs. “So fragile.”

_ “Rachel!”  _

The Doctor’s voice appeared to bring her back to reality. She held out the jar and the Doctor took it. It was cold as ice.

Over by the fire, Hestia was huddled in her robes, rocking back and forth.

“Rachel, come meet someone.” The Doctor said, guiding her over to the goddess. Annabeth, Percy, and Grover looked at him with confusion, but he ignored them.

They sat down beside her.

“Lady Hestia,” he said.

“Hello, Doctor,” The goddess murmured. “Getting colder. Harder to keep the fire going.”

“The Titans are near.” The Doctor nodded.

Hestia focused on Rachel. “Hello, my dear. You’ve come to our hearth at last.”

Rachel blinked. “You’ve been expecting me?”

Hestia held out her hands, and the coals glowed. In the fire, the Doctor could see visions of Gallifrey before the war. The twin suns dancing in the orange sky, the red grass the moved in the wind.

“To claim your place at the hearth,” Hestia told her, “you must let go of your distractions. It is the only way you will survive.”

Rachel nodded. “I…I understand.”

“What?” The Doctor said.

Rachel took a shaky breath. “Doctor, I wasn’t coming for you or Percy. I thought I was, but you guys were just the ones who opened the door to all of this.” She gestured around the throne room. “I needed to understand my true sight.”

Percy suddenly stepped forth, taking the pithos from the Doctor’s hands.

“Percy, what are you doing?” Annabeth asked.

“Hestia,” he said, “I give you this as an offering.”

The goddess tilted her head. “I am the least of the gods. Why would you trust me with this?”

“You’re the last Olympian,” Percy said. “And the most important.”

“And why is that, Percy Jackson?”

“Because Hope survives best at the hearth,” Percy said. “Guard it for us so that we may not be tempted to give up again.”

The goddess smiled, accepting the jar into her hands and it began to glow. The hearth fire burned a little brighter.

“Well done, Percy Jackson,” She said. “May the gods bless you.”

“We’re about to find out.” He said, looking at the Doctor, Annabeth, and Grover. “Come on, guys.”

They made the way towards Poseidon’s throne.

The seat of Poseidon stood right beside Zeus’s, but wasn’t nearly as grand. The molded black leather seat was attached to a swivel pedestal, with a couple iron rings on the side for fastening his trident. Percy could just reach the edge of the seat if he stretched his arms.

“Help me up,” He said.

“Are you crazy?” Annabeth asked.

“Probably,” Percy admitted. 

“Percy,” Grover said. “The gods  _ really  _ don’t appreciate people sitting in their thrones. I mean like turn-you-into-a-pile-of-ashes don’t appreciate.”

“I need to get his attention,” Percy insisted. “It’s the only way.”

“Well,” Annabeth said. “This’ll get his attention.”

Together, the three of them hoisted Percy up.

There was a moment in which nothing happened.

And then the throne rumbled.

Percy winced, and the rumbling stopped.

“I’m sorry, Father,” Percy said. “I needed to get your attention.”

A pause.

‘I’m sorry,” He repeated. “Listen, things are rough up here.” He explained what was happening.

Another pause. Poseidon was clearly communicating psychically. It was like listening to one half of a phone call.

“Dad, Kronos sent an army against you on purpose.” Percy said. “He wants to devide you from the other gods because he knows you could tip the scales.”

Percy rolled his eyes.

“I’m  _ at  _ your home! Olympus!”

The floor shook. 

“Is Tyson okay?” Percy asked, and then, “You let him fight?”

Percy was quickly paling. 

“And Olympus might be saved.”

His skin began to smoulder.

“Dad –” He was cut off.

“I am praying. I’m talking to you, right?”

Percy then seemed to return, sliding down from the throne.

“Are you okay?” Grover asked nervously. “You turned pale and…you started smoking.”

“I did not!” Percy denied. He then looked down at his arms. Steam was still curling off his shirtsleeves.

“If you’d sat there any longer,” Annabeth said, “You would’ve spontaneously combusted. I hope the conversation was worth it.”

_ “Moo.”  _ Bessie said.

“We’ll find out soon,” Percy said.

The doors of the throne room suddenly burst open. Thalia marched in, her bow snapped in two and her quiver empty.

“You’ve got to get down there,” she said. “The enemy is advancing. And Kronos is leading them.”


	18. Surprise Reinforcements

By the time the Doctor made it onto the street, it was too late.

Campers and Hunters lay wounded on the ground. Clarisse and her chariot were frozen in a block of ice. She had clearly lost a fight with a Hyperborean giant. The centaurs were nowhere to be seen.

The Titan army ringed the building. Kronos’s vanguard was in the lead: Ethan Nakamura, the dracaenae queen in her green armor, and two Hyperboreans. Prometheus wasn’t present, most likely hiding back at their headquarters. But Kronos himself stood before them all with his scythe in hand.

The only thing that stood in his way was…

“Chiron,” Annabeth said, her voice trembling.

If Chiron heard her, he didn’t acknowledge it. He had an arrow notched, aimed straight towards Kronos.

“Step aside, little son.” He commanded, his voice full of contempt.

“I’m afraid not.” Chiron’s tone was steely calm. He was furious.

The dracaenae queen became impatient and charged. Chiron’s arrow flew directly between her eyes and she vaporized on the spot, her empty armor clattering to the asphalt.

Chiron reached for another arrow, but his quiver was empty. He dropped the bow and drew his sword.

“You’re a teacher,” Kronos sneered. “Not a hero.”

“Luke was a hero,” Chiron said. “He was a good one until  _ you  _ corrupted him.”

“FOOL!” Kronos’s voice shook the city. “You filled his head with empty promises. You said the gods cared about me!”

“Me,” Chiron noticed. “You said, ‘ _ me. _ ’”

Kronos looked confused, and Chiron took this opportunity to strike. It was a brilliant maneuver – a feint followed by a strike to the face. But Kronos was quick. He knocked Chiron’s blade aside and yelled,  _ “BACK!” _

A blinding white light exploded between the Titan army and the centaur. Chiron flew into the side of the building with such force that the wall crumbled and collapsed atop him.

“No!” Annabeth wailed. She, the Doctor, and Percy ran towards the centaur, but there was no sign of him.

“YOU!” Annabeth turned on Luke. “To think that I…that I thought –”

She drew her knife.

“Annabeth, don’t.” Percy said, trying to take her arm, but she shook him off.

She attacked Kronos, and his smug smile faded. Perhaps some part of Luke remembered that he once liked Annabeth, that he used to take care of her when she was young. She plunged her knife between the straps of his armor, right at his collarbone. The blade bounced off and Annabeth doubled over, clutching her arm to her stomach.

Percy yanked her back as Kronos swung his scythe. He sliced the air where she’d been standing.

Annabeth fought Percy and screamed, “I HATE you!” Tears streaked the dust on her face.

“I have to fight him,” Percy said.

“It’s my fight too, Percy!” Annabeth insisted.

Kronos laughed. “So much spirit. I can see why Luke wanted to spare you. Unfortunately, that won’t be possible.”

He raised his scythe. The Doctor, Percy, and Annabeth got ready to defend. But before Kronos could strike, a dog’s howl pierced the air behind the Titan’s army.

“Mrs. O’Leary?” Percy called.

The enemy forces stirred uneasily. They began to part, clearing the path through the street by a foreign force.

Then, across the aisle down the center of Fifth Avenue, stood a massive black hellhound and a small figure in black armor.

“Nico?” Percy called.

_ “ROWWF!”  _ Mrs. O’Leary bounded towards Percy, ignoring the growling monsters on either side. Nico strode forth, and the enemy army fell back before him as though he radiated death, which of course, he did.

Through the face guard of his skull-shaped helm, he smiled. “Got your message. Is it too late to join the party?”

“Son of Hades.” Kronos spat on the ground. “Do you love death so much you wish to experience it?”

“Your death,” Nico said, “Would be great for me.”

“I’m immortal, you fool! I have escaped Tartarus. You have no business here, and no chance to live.”

Nico drew his sword. “I don’t agree.”

The ground rumbled. Cracks appeared in the road, the pavement, the sides of the buildings. Skeletal hands grasped the air as the dead clawed their way into the world of the living. There were thousands of them, and as they emerged the Titan’s monsters got jumpy and started to back up.

“HOLD YOUR GROUND!” Kronos demanded. “The dead are no match for us.”

The sky turned dark and cold. Shadows thickened. A hars war horn sounded, and as the dead soldiers formed up ranks with their guns, swords, and spears, a massive chariot roared down Fifth Avenue. It came to a stop beside Nico. The horses were living shadows, fashioned from darkness. The chariot was inlaid with obsidian and gold, decorated with scenes of painful death. Holding the reins was Hades himself, Lord of the Dead, with Demeter and Persephone riding behind him.

Hades was wearing black armor and a cloak of colour of fresh blood. Atop his pale head was the helm of darkness. It changed shape from a dragon’s head to a circle of black flames to a wreath of human bones. The Doctor could feel the helm, pressing against his mental walls, trying to break in and ignite his worst nightmares.

Hades smiled coldly. “Hello, Father. You’re looking…young.”

“Hades,” Kronos growled. “I hope you and the ladies have come to pledge your allegiance.”

“I’m afraid not.” Hades sighed. “My son here convinced me that perhaps I should prioritize my list of enemies.” He glanced at Percy and the Doctor with distaste. “As much as I dislike certain _ upstart  _ demigods, it would not do for Olympus to fall. I would miss bickering with my siblings. And if there is one thing we agree on – it is that you were a TERRIBLE father.”

“True,” muttered Demeter. “No appreciation of agriculture.”

“Mother!” Persephone complained.

Hades drew his sword, a double-edged Stygian blade etched with silver. “Now fight me! For today the House of Hades will be called the saviors of Olympus!”

“I don’t have time for this,” Kronos snarled.

He struck the ground with his scythe. A crack spread in both directions, circling the Empire State Building. A wall of force shimmered along the fissure line, separating Kronos’s vanguard and the Doctor and Percy from the bulk of two armies.

“What is he doing?” Percy muttered.

“He’s sealing us in,” The Doctor realized. “Collapsing the magic barriers around the city. Cutting off just the building and us.”

Outside the barrier, car engines revved to life. Pedestrians woke and stared uncomprehendingly at the monsters and undead all around them. There was no telling what the Mist was showing them. Car doors opened. And at the end of the block, Paul Blofis and Percy’s mother got out of their Prius.

“No,” Percy said. “Don’t…”

From the expression on Ms. Jackson’s face, she understood how serious things were. She locked eyes with Percy. And she and Paul ran towards them.

Fortunately, Hades caused a distraction. He charged at the wall of force, but the chariot crashed against it and overturned. He got to his feet, cursing, and blasted the wall with black energy. The barrier held.

“ATTACK!” He roared.

The armies of the dead clashed with the Titan’s monsters. Fifth Avenue exploded into complete chaos. Mortals screamed and ran for cover. Demeter waved her hand and an entire column of giants turned into a wheat field. Persephone changed the dracaenae’s spears into sunflowers. Nico slashed and hacked his way through the enemy, trying to protect the pedestrians as best as he could. Percy’s parents ran toward shim, dodging monsters and undead warriors, but there was nothing either the Doctor or Percy could do to help them.

“Nakamura,” Kronos said. “Attend me. Giants – deal with them.”

He pointed at Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and the Doctor, then ducked into the lobby.

The first Hyperborean giant smashed at the Doctor and Percy with a club. They both rolled between his legs and Percy stabbed Riptide in his back. He shattered into a pile of ice shards. The second giant breathed frost at Annabeth, who was barely able to stand, but Grover pulled her out of the way whilst Thalia sprinted up the giant’s back, slicing her hunting knives across his massive neck, creating a headless ice sculpture.

Outside the magical barrier, Nico was fighting his way towards Percy’s family, but they weren’t waiting for him. Paul grabbed a sword from a fallen hero and did a pretty fine job keeping a dracaenae busy. He stabbed her in the gut and she disintegrated.

“Paul?” Percy said in amazement.

He turned towards Percy and grinned. “I hope that was a monster I just killed. I was a Shakespearian actor in college! Picked up a little swordplay!”

It was then that a Laistrygonian giant charged towards Percy’s mum. She was rummaging around in an abandoned police car and her back was turned.

“Sally!” The Doctor yelled, just as Percy shouted, “Mom!”

She whirled around when the monster was nearly atop her. She then cranked the pump of a shotgun and blasted the giant back, right into Nico’s sword.

“Nice one,” Paul said.

“When did you learn to fire a shotgun?” Percy demanded.

Ms. Jackson blew the hair from her face. “About two seconds ago. Percy, we’ll be fine. Go!”

“Yes,” Nico agreed, “We’ll handle the army. You have to get Kronos!”

The Doctor grabbed Percy’s arm and Annabeth shouted, “Come on, Seaweed Brain!”

Percy’s eyes rested on the pile of rubble that Chiron was buried beneath.

“Mrs. O’Leary!” The Doctor shouted, “Can you please find Chiron,” He indicated to the rubble.

_ “Yes, yes! Find the pony!”  _ Mrs. O’Leary barked. She bounded to the pile and began to dig.

Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Percy, and the Doctor raced for the lifts.


	19. Redemption of the Fallen

The bridge to Olympus was dissolving. The moment the Doctor’s feet touched the walkway, cracks appeared at his feet.

“Jump!” Grover said, which was easy for him, since he was part mountain goat.

He sprang to the next slab of stone whilst the one beneath the rest of them tilted precariously.

“Oh, gods, I hate heights!” Thalia yelled as she leapt. But Annabeth was in no shape for jumping. She stumbled and yelled, “Percy!”

Percy caught her hand just as the pavement fell. Her feet dangled in the open air and her hand began to slip. The Doctor grabbed her other hand, and together, he and Percy hoisted her up. 

“Um, thanks,” She muttered.

“Just evening out the score.” The Doctor grinned, easing the mood. “Come on.”

They sprinted across the sky bridge as more stones fell down into oblivion. They made it to the edge of the mountain just as the final section collapsed.

Annabeth looked back at the lift, which was now completely out of reach – a polished set of metal doors that hung in space, attached to nothing.

“We’re marooned,” She said. “On our own.”

“Blah-ha-ha!” Grover said. “The connection between Olympus and America is dissolving. If it fails –”

“The gods won’t move on to another country this time,” Thalia said. “This will be the end of Olympus. The  _ final  _ end.”

They ran through the streets. Mansions were burning. Statues had been hacked down. Trees in the parks were blasted to splinters.

“Kronos’s scythe,” Percy said.

They followed the winding path towards the palace of the gods. 

A few minor gods and nature spirits had attempted to stop Kronos. What remained of them was strewn about the road: shattered armor, ripped clothing, swords and spears broken in two.

Somewhere ahead of them, Kronos’s voice roared: “Brick by brick! That was my promise. Tear it down BRICK BY BRICK!”

A white marble temple with a golden dome suddenly exploded. The dome shot into the air and exploded, raining rubble over the city. 

“That was a shrine to Artemis,” Thalia grumbled. “He’ll pay for that.”

They were running under the marble archway with the massive statue of Zeus and Hera when the entire mountain groaned, rocking violently sideways.

“Look out!” Grover yelped. The archway crumbled. Thalia shoved them out of the way, allowing for a stone statue of Hera to topple onto her.

“Thalia!” Grover cried.

When the dust cleared, Thalia was still alive, legs pinned under the statue.

They desperately attempted to move it, but it would've taken several Cyclopes. When they attempted to pull Thalia out from beneath it, she cried out in pain.

“I survive all those battles,” She growled, “And I get defeated by a stupid chunk of rock!”

“It’s Hera,” Annabeth said in outrage. “She had it in for me all year. Her statue would’ve killed me if you hadn’t pushed us away.”

Thalia grimaced. “Well, don’t just stand there! I’ll be fine. Go!”

No one wanted to leave her, but they could hear Kronos laughing as he approached the hall of the gods. More buildings exploded.

“We’ll be back,” Percy promised.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Thalia groaned.

A fireball erupted on the side of the mountain, right near the gates of the palace.

“We’ve got to run,” Percy said.

“I don’t suppose you mean  _ away _ ,” Grover murmured hopefully. 

The Doctor grinned manically and sprinted towards the palace, Percy and Annabeth following.

“I was afraid of that,” Grover sighed and hurried after them.

The doors of the palace had been ripped off of their hinges and shamshed. The Doctor, Annabeth, Percy, and Grover were forced to climb over a massive pile of broken stone and twisted metal to get inside.

Kronos stood in the middle of the throne room, his arms wide, staring at the starry ceiling as though taking it all in. His laughter echoed louder than it had from the pit of Tartarus.

“Finally!” He bellowed. “The Olympian Council – so proud and mighty. Which seat of power shall I destroy first?”

Ethan Nakamura stood to one side, trying to stay out of the way of his master’s scythe. The hearth was almost out, just a few coals glowing deep in the ashes. Neither Hestia nor Rachel were anywhere to be seen, which was a good thing. Bessie swam in the water sphere in the far corner of the room, wisely not making a sound. But Kronos would notice her sooner or later.

Annabeth, Grover, Percy, and the Doctor stepped forth into the torchlight. Ethan was the first to spot them.

“My lord,” he warned.

Kronos turned, smiling through Luke’s face. 

“Shall I destroy you first, Jackson? Is that the choice you will make – to fight me and die instead of bowing down? Prophecies never end well, you know.”

“Luke would fight with a sword,” Percy said. “But I suppose you don’t have his skill.”

Kronos sneered. His scythe began to change, until he held Luke’s old weapon, Backbiter.

Annabeth gasped. “Percy, the blade!” She unsheathed her knife. “The hero’s soul, cursed blade shall reap!”

Before Percy could respond, Kronos raised his sword.

“Wiat!” Annabeth yelled.

Kronos came at Percy, but his instincts took over and he dodged, slashed, and rolled. Ethan ducked to one side, trying to get behind him, until Annabeth intercepted him. They began to fight, Grover began to play his reed pipes.

Percy was backed up against the throne of Hephaestus. Kronos slashed and Percy managed to jump directly up onto the seat. He then jumped over Kronos’s head as the throne shot tendrils of electricity in all directions. One hit Kronos in the face, arching down his body and up his sword.

“ARG!” He crumpled to his knees and dropped Backbiter. The Doctor grabbed the sword, Annabeth kicked Ethan from the way and charged Kronos. “Luke, listen!”

Kronos flicked his hand and Annabeth flew backwards, slamming into the throne of her mother and crumpling to the floor.

“Annabeth!” Percy screamed.

Ethan got to his feet, now standing between Percy and Annabeth.

Grover’s music took on a more urgent tune. He moved towards Annabeth, but he couldn’t go any faster and maintain the song. Grass grew on the floor of the throne room. Tiny roots crept up between the cracks on the marble stones.

Kronos rose to one knee, his hair smoldering. His face was covered in electrical burns. He reached towards the Doctor, but the sword in his hands didn’t move.

“Nakamura!” He groaned. “Time to prove yourself. You know Jackson’s secret weakness. Kill him, and you will have rewards beyond measure.”

Ethan’s eyes dropped to Percy’s midsection. He hesitated.

“Look around you, Ethan,” Percy said. “The end of the world. Is this the reward you want? Do you really want everything destroyed – the good with the bad?  _ Everything?” _

“There is no throne to Nemesis,” Ethan muttered. “No throne to my mother.”

“That’s right!” Kronos tried to get up, but stumbled. “Strike them down! They deserve to suffer.”

“You said your mom is the goddess of balance,” Percy reminded him. “The minor gods deserve better, Ethan, but total destruction isn’t  _ balance. _ Kronos doesn’t build. He only destroys.”

Ethan looked at the sizzling throne of Hephaestus. Grover’s music continued to play, and Ethan swayed to it.

And then he charged, but it wasn’t at Percy.

Whilst Kronos was still on his knees, Ethan brought down his sword on the Titan lord’s neck. But instead of killing him, the blade shattered and Ethan fell back, grasping at his stomach. A shard of his own blade had ricocheted and pierced his armor.

Kronos rose unsteadily, twareing over his servant. “Treason,” He snarled.

Grover’s music kept playing, the grass grew around Ethan’s body. Ethan stared at Percy, his face tight with pain.

“Deserve better,” He gasped. “If they just…had thrones –”

Kronos stomped his foot, and the floor ruptured around Ethan Nakamura. The son of Nemesis fell through a fissure that went directly through the heart of the mountain – straight into open air.

“So much for him.” Kronos raised his hand, and the sword ripped itself from the Doctor’s hands and into his own. “And now for the rest of you.”

Grover and the Doctor made it to Annabeth’s side now that Ethan wasn’t in the way. They were feeding her ambrosia.

Everywhere Kronos stepped, the roots wrapped around his feet, but Grover had stopped his magic too early. The roots weren’t thick or strong enough to do much more than irritate the Titan.

Percy and Kronos fought through the hearth, kicking up coals and sparks. Kronos slashed the armrest off the throne of Ares, then backed him up to Percy’s father’s throne.

“Oh, yes,” Kronos said. “This one will make fine kindling for my new hearth!”

Their blades clashed in a shower of sparks. He was stronger than Percy, yet Percy managed to push him back, slashing Riptide so hard across his breastplate that he cut a gash in the Celestial bronze.

He stamped his foot and time slowed. The Doctor took this opportunity to attack. He launched himself at the Titan, who turned around, slamming into him and sending the Doctor sprawling onto the ground.

“It’s too late,” Kronos said. “Behold.”

He pointed to the hearth and the coals glowed. A sheet fo white smoke poured from the fire, forming images of Nico and Percy’s parents down on Fifth Avenue, fighting a hopeless battle, ringed in enemies. In the background, Hades fought from his black chariot, summoning wave after wave of undead warriors from the earth. But the forces of the Titan’s army seemed to be endless. In the meantime, Manhattan was being destroyed. Mortals, now fully awake, were running in terror. Cars swerved and crashed. 

The scene shifted and revealed a column of storm that was approaching the Hudson River. It was moving rapidly over the Jersey shore. Chariots circled it, locked in combat with the creature in the cloud.

The gods arracked, lightning flashed, arrows of gold and silver streaked into the cloud and exploded. Slowly, the cloud ripped apart and the Doctor could see Typhon clearly for the first time.

Typhon’s head shifted constantly. Every moment he was a different monster. His body was humanoid, but mottled green, with blisters and blackened patches. His hands were human, but with talons, and his legs were scaly and reptilian.

“The Olympians are giving their final effort.” Kronos laughed. “How pathetic.”

Zeus threw a thunderbolt from his chariot. The blast lit up the skys, and the shock could be felt on Olympus. Yet when the dust cleared, Typhon was still standing. He staggered a bit, with a smoking crater atop his head, but he roared in anger and kept advancing.

The Doctor struggled to his feet.

Typhon stepped into the Hudson River and barely sank to midcalf.

And then, a conch horn sounded from the smoky picture.

All around Typhon, the Hudson River erupted, churning with massive waves. And out of the water burst a new chariot, pulled by hippocampi who swam in air as easily as they did in the water. Poseidon, glowing with a blue aura of power, rode a defiant circle around the giant’s legs. As he swung his trident, the river responded, making a funnel cloud around the monster.

“No!” Kronos bellowed after a moment of stunned silence. “NO!”

“NOW, MY BRETHREN!” Poseidon’s voice boomed. “STRIKE FOR OLYMPUS!”

Warriors burst from the river, riding the waves on massive sharks, dragons, and sea horses. It was a legion of Cyclopes, and leading the battle was…

“Tyson!” Percy yelled.

Tyson had magically grown in size, maybe ten meters in height, as big as any of his older cousins. And for the first time, he was wearing full battle armor. Riding behind him was Briares, the Hekatonkheire.

All the Cyclopes held massive lengths of black iron chains with grappling hooks at the ends. They swung them like lassos and began to ensnare Typhon, throwing lines around the creature’s legs and arms, using the tide to keep circling, slowly tangling him. Typhon shook, roared, and yanked at the chains, pulling some of the Cyclopes from their mounts, but there were too many chains. The sheer weight of the battalion began to weigh Typhon down. Poseidon threw his trident and impaled the poinster in the throat. Immortal ichor spewed from the wound, and the trident flew back to Poseidon’s hand.

The other gods struck with renewed force. Ares rode in and Stabbed Typhon in the nose. Artemis shot the monster in the eye with a dozen silver arrows. Apollo shot a blazing volley of arrows and set the monster’s loincloth aflame. Zeus continued to pound the giant with lightning. Finally, slowly, the water rose, wrapping around Typhon and dragging him under. Typhon bellowed in agony, thrashing with such force that waves sloshed the Jersey shore, soaking five-story building sand splashing over the George Washington Bridge. But down the monster went, and Poseidon opened a tunnel for him at the bottom of the river – a direct route to Tartarus. The giant’s head went under in a seething whirlpool, and he was gone.

“BAH!” Kronos screamed, slashing his sword through the smoke, tearing the image to shreds.

“They’re coming.” The Doctor said, standing between Percy and Kronos. “You’ve lost.”

“I haven’t even started.”

With an invisible force, Kronos knocked the Doctor aside.

Percy sidestepped and jabbed under Kronos’s guard. It was a good trick, but Luke knew it. He countered the strike and disarmed Percy. The sword skittered across the ground and fell directly into the open fissure.

“STOP!” Annabeth came from nowhere.

Kronos whirled to face her and slashed with Backbiter, but Annabeth caught the strike on her dagger hilt. She stepped in closer for leverage, their blades crossed, and for a moment she was face to face with the Titan lord, holding him at a standstill.

“Luke,” She said, gritting her teeth, “I understand now. You have to trust me.”

Kronos roared in outrage. “Luke Castellan is dead! His body will burn away as I assume my true form.”

The Doctor tried to stand again, but he found himself sliding back down the wall.

Kronos pushed against her, trying to dislodge his blade, but Annabeth held him in check, her arms trembling as he forced his sword down towards her neck.

“Your mother,” Annabeth grunted. “She saw your fate.”

“Service to Kronos!” The Titan roared. “This is my fate.”

“No!” Annabeth insisted. Her eyes were tearing up. “That’s not the end, Luke. The prophecy: She saw what you would do. It applies to you!”

“I will crush you, child!” Kronos bellowed.

“You won’t,” Annabeth said. “You promised. You’re holding Kronos back, even now.”

“LIES!” Kronos pushed again, and this time, Annabeth lost her balance. With his free hand, Kronos struck her face, and she slid backwards.

Kronos loomed over Annabeth, his sword raised.

Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. She croaked, “Family, Luke. You promised.”

With a painful step forth, Grover was back on his feet, over by the throne of Hera, but both he and Percy seemed frozen in time.

Kronos staggered, staring at the knife in Annabeth’s hand, the blood on her face.  _ “Promise.” _

He gasped as though he couldn’t get air. “Annabeth…” But it wasn’t the Titan’s voice. It was Luke’s. He stumbled forwards like he couldn’t control his own body. “You’re bleeding…”

“My knife.” Annabeth tried to raise her dagger, but it clattered out of her hand. Her arm was bent at an unnatural angle. She looked at Percy. “Percy, please…”

Percy surged forth, scooping up her knife and knocking Backbiter from Luke’s hand. It spun into the hearth, but Luke hardly paid Percy any attention. He stepped towards Annabeth, but Percy put himself between them.

“Don’t touch her.”

Anger rippled across his face. Kronos’s voice growled, “Jackson…” His body was beginning to glow golden.

He gasped again. Luke’s voice cried out, “He’s changing. Help. He’s…he’s almost ready. He won’t need my body anymore. Please –”

“NO!” Kronos bellowed. He looked around for his sword, but it was in the hearth, glowing amongst the coals. 

He stumbled towards it. Percy tried to stop him, but the Titan lord pushed him away, landing next to Annabeth.

“The knife, Percy,” Annabeth muttered. Her breathing was shallow. “Hero…cursed blade…”

Kronos was grasping his sword. He then bellowed in pain, dropping it. His hands were smoking and seared. The hearth fire had grown red-hot.

Luke turned and collapsed, clutching his ruined hands. “Please, Percy…”

Percy struggled to his feet and moved towards him with the knife.

Luke moistened his lips. “You can’t…can’t do it yourself. He’ll break my control. He’ll defend himself. Only my hand. I know where. I can…can keep him controlled.”

He was glowing now, his skin beginning to smoke.

Percy raised his knife to strike, then looked at Annabet, at Grover, at the Doctor.

“Please,” Luke groaned. “No time.”

Percy took a deep breath and handed Luke the knife.

Grover yelped. “Percy? Are you…um…”

Luke grasped the hilt. He unlatched the side straps of his armor, exposing a small bit of his skin, just under his left arm. It was a place that would be very difficult to hit. With his last strength, he stabbed himself.

The cut wasn’t deep, but Luke howled. His eyes glowed, the throne room shook. Luke glowed brighter and brighter.

And then it died. At the hearth, Luke was sprawled. On the floor around him was a blackened circle of ash. Kronos’s scythe had liquefied into molten metal and was trickling into the coals of the hearth, which now glowed brightly.

Luke’s left side was bloody. His eyes were open, bright blue. His breath was a deep rattle.

“Good…blade,” He croaked.

Percy knelt beside him. The Doctor stumbled over, and Annabeth limped with Grover’s support.

Luke gazed at Annabeth. “You knew. I almost killed you, but you knew…”

“Shhh.” Her voice trembled. “You were a hero at the end, Luke. You’ll go to Elysium.”

He shook his head weakly. “Think…rebirth. Try for three times. Isles of the Blest.”

Annabeth sniffled. “You always pushed yourself too hard.”

He held up his charred hand. Annabeth touched his fingertips.

“Did you…” Luke coughed and his lips glistened red. “Did you love me?”

Annabeth wiped her tears away. “There was a time I thought…well, I thought…” She looked at Percy as though drinking in the fact that he was still here.

“You were like a brother to me, Luke,” She said softly. “But I didn’t love you.”

He nodded in acceptance, then winced in pain.

“We can get ambrosia,” Grover said. “We can –”

“Grover,” Luke gulped. “You’re the bravest satyr I ever knew. But no. There’s no healing…” He coughed again.

Luke then gripped Percy’s sleeve. “Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don’t let it…Don’t let it happen again.”

“I won’t,” Percy said. “I promise.

He finally looked to the Doctor. “Keep her safe, Doctor.”

The Doctor nodded. “I will.”

Luke went slack.

The gods arrived a few minutes later in their full war regalia, thundering into the throne room, expecting a battle.

What they found was the Doctor, Grover, Annabeth, and Percy kneeling over the body of a broken half-blood, in the dim warm light of the hearth.

“Percy,” Poseidon called, awe in his voice. “What…what is this?”

Percy turned and faced the Olympians.

“We need a shroud,” He announced, his voice cracking. “A shroud for the son of Hermes.”


	20. A Divine Gift

The Three Fates themselves took Luke’s body.

They gathered it up once it was wrapped in the white and green shroud, and began to carry it from the throne room.

“Wait,” Hermes said.

The messenger god was dressed in his classic outfit of white Greek robes, sandals, and helmet. The wings of his helm fluttered as he walked. George and Martha curled around his caduceus, murmuring,  _ “Luke, poor Luke.” _

Hermes unwrapped Luke’s face and kissed his forehead. He murmured a final blessing in Ancient Greek.

“Farewell,” he whispered. And then he nodded and allowed for the Fates to carry away his son’s body.

Beside Percy, Annabeth’s knees buckled. Percy caught her, but he had grabbed her broken arm, and she cried out in pain.

“Oh gods,” Percy said. “Annabeth, I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right,” she said, and then passed out in his arms.

“She needs help!” Percy yelled.

“I’ve got this.” Apollo stepped forth, his fiery armor burning bright. “The god of medicine, at your service.”

He passed his hand over Annabeth’s face and spoke an incantation. The bruises faded, her cuts and scars disappeared. Her arm straightened, and she sighed in her sleep.

Apollo grinned. “She’ll be fine in a few minutes. Just enough time for me to compose a poem about our victory: ‘Apollo and his friends save Olympus.’ Good, eh?”

“Thanks, Apollo,” Percy said. “I’ll, um, let you handle the poetry.”

Zeus didn’t even blink an eye when Percy made his strange request so as to fulfil his promise to his mother. With a snap of his fingers, they were informed that the top of the Empire State Building was now lit up blue. Most mortals would just have to wonder what it meant, but Percy’s mum would know: They had survived. Olympus was saved.

The gods set about repairing the throne room, which went surprisingly quickly with twelve superpowerful beings at work. The Doctor, Percy, and Grover tended for the wounded, and once the sky bridge reformed, they greeted their friends who had survived. The Cyclopes had saved Thalia from the fallen statue. She was on crutches, but otherwise she was all right. Connor and Travis Stoll had made it through with only minor injuries. They promised they hadn’t looted the city that much. They told Percy his parents were fine, though they weren’t allowed on Mount Olympus. Mrs. O’Leary had dug Chiron from the rubble and rushed him off to camp. The Stoll brothers looked quite worried about their teacher, but what mattered was that he was alive. Katie Gardner reported that she’d seen Rachel Elizabeth Dare run out of the Empire State Building at the end of the battle. Rachel had looked unharmed, but no one knew where she’d gone.

Nico di Angelo came into Olympus to a hero’s welcome, his father right behind him, despite the fact that Hades was only supposed to visit Olympus on the winter solstice. The god of the dead looked stunned when his relatives clapped him on the back. It was quite clear that he’d never gotten such an enthusiastic welcome before.

Clarisse marched in, still shivering from her time in the ice block, and Ares bellowed, “There’s my girl!”

The god of war ruffled her hair and pounded her on the back, calling her the best warrior he’d ever seen. “That drakon-slaying? THAT’S what I’m talking about!”

She looked pretty overwhelmed, and all she could do was nod and blink, but eventually she began to smile.

Hera and Hephaestus passed by. Hephaestus was still a little grumpy about Percy jumping on his throne, he decided that the half-blood had done, “a pretty bang-up job, mostly.”

Hera sniffed in disdain. “I suppose I won’t destroy you and your friends now.”

“Annabeth saved Olympus,” Percy informed her. “She convinced Luke to stop Kronos.”

“Hmm,” Hera whirled away in a huff, but with any luck she’d stop trying to get Annabeth killed.

Dionysus’s head was still wrapped in a bandage. He looked the Doctor up and down and said, “Well, Doctor, I see Pollux made it through, so I suppose you aren’t completely inept. It’s all thanks to my training, I suppose.”

“What else could it possibly be?” The Doctor said sarcastically.

Dionysus narrowed his eyes, as though unsure if the Doctor was being sincere or not. “As thanks for my bravery, Zeus has cut my probation at that miserable camp in half. I now have only fifty years left instead of one hundred.”

“Fifty years, huh?” Percy asked beside the Doctor.

“Don’t get so excited, Jackson,” He said. “I still plan on making your life miserable.”

Percy smiled. “Naturally.”

“Just so we understand each other.” Dionysus said. He turned and began repairing his grapevine throne, which had been singed by fire.

Grover made his way towards the Doctor and Percy’s side. “So many nature spirits dead. So  _ many _ .”

Percy put his arm around his shoulders and gave him a rag to blow his nose. “You did a great job, G-man. We  _ will  _ come back from this. We’ll plant new trees. We’ll clean up the parks. Your friends will be reincarnated into a better world.”

He sniffled dejectedly. “I…I suppose. But it was hard enough to rally them before. I’m still an outcast. I could barely get anyone to listen to me about Pan. Now will they ever listen to me again? I led them into a slaughter.”

“They will listen,” Percy promised. “Because you care about them. You care about the Wild more than anyone.”

Grover tried for a smile. “Thanks, Percy. I hope…I hope you know I’m really proud to be your friend.”

Percy patted his arm. “Luke was right about one thing, G-man. You’re the bravest satyr I ever met.”

Grover blushed, but before he could reply, conch horns blew. The army of Poseidon marched into the throne room.

“Percy!” Tyson yelled, charging towards his brother with arms open. He’d shrunk back to his normal size now.

“You are not dead!” He said, then turned to the Doctor, “And you are not dead!” He embraced him.

“Neither are you, I see.” The Doctor grinned.

He clapped his hands and laughed happily. “I am not dead either. Yay! We chained Typhon. It was fun!”

Behind him, fifty other armored Cyclopes laughed and nodded and high fived each other.

“Tyson led us,” one rumbled. “He is brave!”

“Bravest of the Cyclopes!” Another bellowed.

Tyson blushed. “Was nothing.”

“We saw you!” Percy said. “You were incredible!”

“Yes.” Grover said nervously. He was pale with terror, but managed to get out, “Um…three cheers for Tyson!”

“YAAARRRRRR!” The Cyclopes roared.

“Please don’t eat me,” Grover muttered quietly.

The conch horns blasted again and the Cyclopes parted. Percy’s father strode into the throne room in his battle armor, his trident glowing in his hands.

“Tyson!” He roared. “Well done, my son. And Percy –” His face turned stern. He wagged his finger at his son. “I even forgive you for sitting on my throne. You have saved Olympus!”

He held out his arms and gave Percy a hug. When he pulled away, he smiled kindly down at his son.

“Dad –”

“Shhh,” he said. “No hero is above fear, Percy. And  _ you  _ have risen above every hero. Not even Heracles –”

“POSEIDON!” A voice roared.

Zeus had taken his throne. He glared across the room at Percy’s father whilst all the other gods filed in and took their seats. Even Hades was present, sitting on a simple stone guest chair at the foot of the hearth. Nico sat cross-legged on the ground at his father’s feet.

“Well, Poseidon?” Zeus grumped. Are you too proud to join us in council, my brother?”

Poseidon smiled, winked at Percy, and said. “I would be honored, Lord Zeus.”

Poseidon strode over to his seat and the Olympian Council convened.

Whilst Zeus made a speech about the bravery of the gods, Annabeth walked in and stood beside Percy, who was standing next to Grover and the Doctor.

“Miss much?” She whispered.

“Nobody’s planning to kill us, so far,” Percy whispered back.

“First time today.”

Percy cracked up, but Grover nudged him because Hera was giving them a dirty look.

“As for my brothers,” Zeus went on, “we are thankful” – He cleared his throat as though the words were difficult to force out – “erm, thankful for the aid of Hades.”

The lord of the dead nodded. He had a smug look on his face, but he had sort of earned the right. He patted Nico on the shoulders, and Nico looked happier than the Doctor had ever seen him.

“And, of course,” Zeus continued, though he looked displeased with it, “we must…um…thank Poseidon.”

“I’m sorry, brother,” Poseidon said. “What was that?”

“We must thank Poseidon,” Zeus growled. “Without whom…it would’ve been difficult –”

“Difficult?” Poseidon asked innocently.

“Impossible,” Zeus said. “Impossible to defeat Typhon.”

The gods murmured agreement and pounded their weapons in approval.

“Which leaves us,” Zeus said, “Only the matter of thanking our young demigod heroes, who defended Olympus so well – even if there are a few dents in my throne.”

He called forth Thalia first, since she was his daughter, and promised her help in filling the Hunter’s ranks.

Artemis smiled. “You have done well, my lieutenant. You have made me proud, and all those Hunters who perished in my service will never be forgotten. They will achieve Elysium, I am sure.”

She glared pointedly at Hades.

He shrugged. “Probably.”

Artemis glared at him some more.

“Okay,” Hades grumbled. “I’ll streamline their application process.”

Thalia beamed with pride. “Thank you, my lady.” She bowed to the gods, even Hades, then limped over to stand by Artemis’s side.

“Tyson, son of Poseidon!” Zeus called. Tyson looked nervous, but he went to stand in the middle of the Council, and Zeus grunted. “Tyson, for your bravery in the war, and for leading the Cyclopes, you are appointed a general in the armies of Olympus. You shall henceforth lead your brethren into war whenever required by the gods. And you shall have a new…um…what kind of weapon would you like? A sword? An axe?”

“Stick!” Tyson said, showing his broken club.

“Very well,” Zeus said. “We will grant you a new, er, stick. The best stick that may be found.”

“Hooray!” Tyson cried, and all the Cyclopes cheered and pounded him on the back as he rejoined them.

“Grover Underwood of the satyrs!” Dionysus called.

Grover came forth nervously.

“Oh, stop chewing your shirt,” Dionysus chided. “Honestly, I’m not going to blast you. For your bravery and sacrifice, blah, blah, blah, and since we have an unfortunate vacancy, the gods have seen fit to name you a member of the Council of Cloven Elders.”

Grover collapsed on the spot.

“Oh, wonderful,” Dionysus sighed, as several naiads came forth to help Grover. “Well, when he wakes up, someone tell him that he will no longer be an outcast, and that all satyrs, naiads, and other spirits of nature will henceforth treat him as a lord of the Wild, with all rights, privileges, and honors, blah, blah, blah. Now please, drag him off before he wakes up and starts groveling.”

“FOOOOOOD,” Grover moaned, as the nature spirits carried him away.

“Annabeth Chase, my own daughter.” Athena called.

Annabeth walked forth then knelt at her mother’s feet.

Athena smiled. “You, my daughter, have exceeded all expectations. You have used your wits, your strength, and your courage to defend this city, and our seat of power. It has come to our attention that Olympus is…well, trashed. The Titan lord did much damage that will have to be repaired. We could rebuild it by magic, of course, and make it just as it was. But the gods feel that the city could be improved. We will take this opportunity. And you, my daughter, will design these improvements.”

Annabeth looked up, stunned. “My…my lady?”

Athena smiled wryly. “You  _ are  _ an architect, are you not? You have studied the techniques of Daedalus himself. Who better to redesign Olympus and make it a monument that will last for another eon?”

“You mean…I can design whatever I want?”

“As your heart desires,” the goddess said. “Make us a city for the ages.”

“As long as you have plenty of statues of me,” Apollo added.

“And me,” Aphrodite agreed.

“Hey, and me!” Ares said. “Big statues with huge wicked swords and –”

“All right!” Athena interrupted. “She gets the point. Rise, my daughter, official architect of Olympus.”

Annabeth rose in a trance and walked back towards the Doctor and Percy.

“Way to go,” Percy grinned.

For once she seemed at a loss for words. “I’ll…I’ll have to start planning…Drafting paper, and um, pencils –”

“Doctor,” Zeus called.

The Doctor stepped forth.

“The Council has decided that you deserve an honorary position.” Zeus said. “As lord of the cosmos. You will be in charge of all…extraterrestrial conflicts.”

The Doctor nodded. “Thank you, lord Zeus.”

The Doctor returned to the others.

“PERCY JACKSON!” Poseidon announced. The name echoed around the chamber.

All the talking in the room died down. The only sound was the crackle of the hearth fire. Everyone’s eyes were on Percy as he walked to the center of the throne room. Hestia smiled reassuringly at the boy. She was the form of a girl now, and she appeared happy and content to be sitting by her fire again.

First, Percy bowed to Zeus, and then he knelt at his father’s feet.

“Rise, my son,” Poseidon said.

Percy rose.

“A great hero must be rewarded,” Poseidon said. “Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?”

Not a single god disagreed.

“The Council agrees,” Zeus said. “Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods.”

Percy hesitated. “Any gift?”

Zeus nodded grimly. “I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Percy Jackson – if you wish it – you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father’s lieutenant for all time.”

Percy stared at him, stunned. “Um…a god?”

Zeus rolled his eyes. “A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever.”

“Hmm,” Ares mused. “That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he’ll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea.”

“I approve as well,” Athena said, though she was looking at Annabeth.

Percy glanced back at her. She wouldn’t meet his eyes.

There was a long pause.

“No.”

The Council was silent. The gods frowned at each other like they misheard.

“No?” Zeus said. “You are…turning  _ down  _ our generous gift?”

There was a dangerous edge to his voice.

“I’m honored and everything,” Percy said. “Don’t get me wrong. It’s just…I’ve got a lot of life left to live. I’d hate to peak in my sophomore year.”

The gods were glaring at him.

“I do want a gift, though,” He said. “Do you promise to grant my wish?”

Zeus considered this. “If it is within our power.”

“It is,” Percy said. “And it’s not even difficult. But I need your promise on the River Styx.”

“What?” Dionysus cried. “You don’t trust us?”

“Someone once told me,” Percy said, looking at Hades, “You should always get a solemn oath.”  
Hades shrugged. “Guilty.”

“Very well!” Zeus growled. “In the name of the Council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your  _ reasonable  _ request as long as it is within our power.”

The other gods muttered in assent. Thunder boomed, shaking the throne room. The deal was made.

“From now on,” Percy said, “I want you to properly recognize the children of the gods. All the children…of  _ all  _ the gods.”

The Olympians shifted uncomfortably.

“Percy,” Poseidon said, “What exactly do you mean?”

“Kronos couldn’t have risin if it hadn’t been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents,” Percy said. “They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason.”

Zeus’s nostrils flared. “You dare accuse –”

“No more undetermined children,” Percy said. “I want you to promise to claim your children – all your demigod children – by the time they turn thirteen. They won’t be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right, and survive.”

“Now, wait just a moment,” Apollo said, but Percy just went on.

“And the minor gods,” Percy said. “Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe – they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at Camp Half-Blood. Their children shouldn’t be ignored. Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned too. And Hades –”

“Are you calling me a  _ minor god?” _ Hades bellowed.

“No, my lord,” Percy said quickly. “But your children should not be left out. They should have a cabin at camp. Nico has proven that. No unclaimed demigods will be crammed into the Hermes cabin anymore, wondering who their parents are. They’ll have their own cabins, for all the gods. And no more pact of the Big Three. That didn’t work anyway. You’ve got to stop trying to get rid of powerful demigods. We’re going to train them and accept them instead. All children of the gods will be welcome and treated with respect. That is my wish.”

Zeus snorted. “Is that all?”

“Percy,” Poseidon said, “You ask much. You presume much.”

“I hold you to your oath,” Percy said. “All of you.”

There were a lot of steely looks. Interestingly enough, it was Athena who spoke up: “The boy is correct. We have been unwise to ignore our children. It proved a strategic weakness in this war and almost caused our destruction. Percy Jackson, I have had my doubts about you, but perhaps” – She glanced at Annabeth, and then spoke as if the words were sour – “perhaps I was mistaken. I move that we accept the boy’s plan.”

“Humph,” Zeus said. “Being told what to do by a mere child. But I suppose…”

“All in favor,” Hermes said.

All the gods raised their hands.

“Um, thanks,” Percy said.

He turned, but before he could leave, Poseidon called, “Honour guard!”

Immediately the Cyclopes came forth and made two lines from the thrones to the door – an aisle for Percy to walk through. They came to attention.

“All hail, Perseus Jackson,” Tyson said. “Hero of Olympus…and my big brother!”


	21. Blackjack Gets Hijacked

Annabeth, Percy, and the Doctor were on their way out when the Doctor spotted Hermes in a side courtyard of the palace. He was staring at an Iris-message in the mist of the fountain.

“I’ll meet you at the lifts.” The Doctor said. 

Hermes didn’t appear to notice the Doctor as he approached. The Iris-message images were going so quickly that if the Doctor was not a Time Lord, he would never have been able to understand them. Mortal newscasts flipped by from all over North America scenes of Typhon’s destruction, the wreckage left across Manhattan, the president doing a news conference, the mayor of New York, some military vehicles riding down the Avenue of Americas.

“Amazing,” Hermes murmured. He turned towards the Doctor. “Three thousand years, and I will never get over the power of the Mist…and mortal ignorance.”

The Doctor hummed in agreement.

“Humans are brilliant that way. Always denying what’s right in front of them.” He smiled faintly. “How’s the city, then?”

“Surprisingly, not too bad.” Hermes shrugged. “The mortals are shaken, of course. But this is New York. I’ve never seen such a resilient bunch of humans. I imagine they’ll be back to normal in a few weeks; and of course I’ll be helping.”

“You?”

“I’m the messenger of the gods. It’s my job to monitor what the mortals are saying, and if necessary, help them make sense of what’s happened. I’ll reassure them. Trust me, they’ll put this down to a freak earthquake or a solar flare. Anything but the truth.”

He sounded bitter. George and Martha curled around his caduceus, but they were silent.

“You weren’t a bad father, you know.” The Doctor said after a long silence.

“I knew his fate, Doctor,” Hermes said, “I knew it and couldn’t tell him.”

“You can’t mess with fate.” The Doctor said. “I know that better than anyone else.”

Hermes sighed. “I should not have gotten mad at Annabeth. When Luke visited her in San Francisco…well, I knew she could have a part to play in his fate. I foresaw that much. I thought perhaps she could do what I could not and save him. When she refused to go with him, I could barely contain my rage. I should have known better. I was really angry with myself.”

“Annabeth did save him,” The Doctor said. “Luke died a hero. He sacrificed himself to destroy Kronos.”

Hermes nodded. “With any luck, he’s spread so thin that he’ll never be able to form a consciousness again, much less a body.”

“And what about the other Titans?”

“In hiding,” Hermes said. “Prometheus sent Zeus a message with a bunch of excuses for supporting Kronos. ‘I was just trying to minimize the damage,’ blah, blah. He’ll keep his head low for a few centuries if he’s smart. Krios had fled, and Mount Othrys has crumbled into ruins. Oceanus slipped back into the deep ocean when it was clear Kronos had lost. Meanwhile, my son Luke is dead. He died believing I didn't care about him. I will never forgive myself.”

Hermes slashed his caduceus through the mist. The Iris-image disappeared.

“Luke loved you.” The Doctor said. “At the end, he realized his fate. He realized why you couldn’t help him. He remembered what was important.”

“Too late for him and me.”

“Then you can honour him by recognizing your other children.” The Doctor said. 

Hermes hesitated. “You think…Luke actually loved me? After all that happened?”

“I’m sure of it.”

Hermes stared into the fountain. “I’ll give you a list of my children. There’s a boy in Wisconsin. Two girls in Los Angeles. A few others. Will you see that they get to camp?”

“I will personally escort them there.”

“You’re a good man, Doctor.” Hermes said. “I think you may just teach the Council a thing or two.”

The Doctor met back up with Percy and Annabeth.

“Why is your shirt burned?” He asked Percy.

“Long story,” Percy sighed, and together, the three descended down the lift.

When they got into the lobby, Percy’s mother and Paul Blofis were arguing with the security guard who’d returned to his post.

“I’m telling you,” Ms. Jackson was yelling, “we have to go up! My son –” She saw Percy and her eyes widened. “Percy!”

She embraced her son. She then embraced the Doctor as well, and then Annabeth.

“We saw the building lit up blue,” she said. “But then you didn’t come down. You went up  _ hours  _ ago.”

“She was getting a bit anxious,” Paul said dryly.

“I’m all right,” Percy promised, hugging his mother again. “Everything’s okay now.”

“Mr. Blofis,” Annabeth said, “That was wicked sword work.”

“Absolutely brilliant.” The Doctor agreed.

Paul shrugged. “It seemed like the thing to do. But is this really…I mean, this story about the six hundredth floor?”

“Olympus,” Percy said. “Yeah.”

Paul looked at the ceiling with a dreamy expression. “I’d like to see that.”

“Paul,” Ms. Jackson said, “It’s not for mortals. Anyway, the important thing is we’re safe. All of us.”

But just then, Nico came sprinting in from the street. “It’s Rachel,” He breathed, out of breath, “I just ran into her down 32nd Street.”

Annabeth frowned. “What’s she done this time?”

“It’s where she’s gone,” Nico said. “I told her she would die if she tried, but she insisted. She just told Blackjack and –”

“She took my pegasus?” Percy demanded.

Nico nodded. “She’s heading to Half-Blood Hill. She said she had to get to camp.”


	22. The New Oracle of Delphi

The Doctor, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico sprinted for the river. The traffic was horrid, it appeared that every human in the city was out on the streets gawking at the damage. Police sirens wailed on every block, so getting a cab wasn’t going to be possible.

“She’ll never get through our defenses,” Annabeth said as they sprinted through the streets, “Peleus will eat her.”

“We’ve got to hurry,” Percy said.

“Nico, is there any way you could shadow-travel us over there?”

He wheezed as he ran. “So tired…don’t think we’d make it to the right place.”

Finally, they managed to scramble over the embankment to the shore and Percy gave out a loud whistle.

Three wake lines appeared in the gray water, and a pod of hippocampi proke the surface. They whinnied unhappily, shaking the muck of the river from their manes. The one in the front was bigger, a hippocampi fit for a Cyclops.

“Rainbow!” Percy called. “How’s it going, buddy?”

He neighted a few complaints about the water.

“Yeah, I’m sorry,” Percy said. “But it’s an emergency. We need to get to camp.”

_ “Tyson, where’s Tyson!”  _ Rainbow asked.

“Tyson?” Percy said. “Tyson is fine! I’m sorry he’s not here. He’s a big general now in the Cyclops army.”

_ “Will he still bring me apples?” _

“Yeah, I’m sure he’ll still bring you apples.” Percy rolled his eyes. “Now, about that ride…”

Before they knew it, Annabeth, Nico, Percy, and the Doctor were zipping up the East River. They sped under the Throgs Neck Bridge and headed for Long Island Sound.

Finally, they saw the beach at Camp Half-Blood. They thanked the hippocampi and waded ashore, only to find Argus waiting for them. He stood in the sand with his arms crossed and his hundred eyes glaring.

“Is she here?” The Doctor asked.

He nodded grimly.

“Is everything okay?” Annabeth said.

Argus shook his head.

They followed him up the trail. For once, the cabins were bright in the sunshine, the fields glittered with dew, no burning, no wounded fighters. It was peaceful.

Up at the Big House, green light was exploding from all the windows. Chiron lay on a stretcher by the volleyball pit with a load of satyrs standing around him. Blackjack cantered nervously in the grass.

_ “Don’t blame me, boss!” _ He pleaded when he saw Percy.  _ “The weird girl made me do it!” _

Rachel Elizabeth Dare stood at the bottom of the porch steps. Her arms were raised as though preparing to catch something.

“What’s she doing?” Annabeth demanded. “How did she get past the barriers?”

“She flew,” one of the satyrs said, looking accusingly at Blackjack. "Right past the dragon, right through the magic boundaries.”

“Rachel!” The Doctor called, but the satyrs stopped him from getting any closer.

“Doctor, don’t,” Chiron warned. He winced as he tried to move. “You can’t interrupt.”

“The curse,” The Doctor said. “She thinks it’s lifted, doesn’t she?”

“She does. And I think she deserves a chance.” Chiron said.

“And if it’s not?” The Doctor said. “You know what will happen then.”

The Mist swirled around Rachel. She shivered as though going into shock.

Percy ran towards her.

“Percy! Stop!” The Doctor called, but the moment he got to close, he was thrown back by an invisible force and hit the grass.

Rachel turned towards them, her eyes were far away but unseeing. “It’s all right,” Her voice sounded distant. “This is why I’ve come.”

“You could be destroyed.” The Doctor said.

She shook her head. “This is where I belong. I finally understand why.”

The house rumbled. The door flew open and green light poured out.

Mist curled into a hundred smoky serpents, slithering up the porch columns, curling around the house. The Oracle then appeared in the doorway.

The withered mummy shuffled forth in her rainbow dress. She was deteriatoring, her hair falling out in clumps, her leathery skin was cracking, and her glassy eyes stared blankly into space.

Rachel held out her arms. She did not look afraid.

“You’ve waited too long,” Rachel said. “But I’m here now.”

The sun blazed more brightly, and a man appeared above the porch, floating in the air – a blonde man in a white toga with sunglasses and a cocky smile.

“Apollo.” Percy whispered from beside the Doctor.

He winked at Percy, but held a finger to his lips.

“Rachel Elizabeth Dare,” He said. “You have the gift of prophecy. But it is also a curse. Are you sure you want this?”

Rachel nodded. “It’s my destiny.”

“Do you accept the risks?”

“I do.”

“Then proceed.” The god said.

Rachel closed her eyes. “I accept this role. I pledge myself to Apollo, god of the Oracles. I open my eyes to the future and embrace the past. I accept the spirit of Delphi, voice of the gods, speaker of riddles, seer of fate.”

A green column of smoke uncoiled from the mummy’s mouth and slithered down the stairs, curling around Rachel’s feet. The Oracle’s mummy crumbled, falling away until it was nothing but dust and an old tie-dyed dress. Mist enveloped Rachel in a column.

For a moment she disappeared from vision completely, and then the smoke cleared.

Rachel collapsed and curled into the fetal position. Annabeth, Nico, Percy, and the Doctor tried to rush forth, but Apollo said, “Stop! This is the most delicate part.”

“What’s going on?” Percy demanded. “What do you mean?”

Apollo studied Rachel with concern. “Either the spirit takes hold, or it doesn’t.”

“And if it doesn’t?” The Doctor asked.

“Five syllables,” Apollo said, counting them on his fingers.  _ “That would be real bad.” _

Despite Apollo’s warning, Percy ran forth and knelt over Rachel. Her eyes fluttered open. “Percy.”

“Are you okay?” He asked.

She tried to sit up. “Ow.” She pressed her hands to her temples.”

“Rachel,” Nico said, “Your life aura almost faded completely. I could  _ see  _ you dying.”

“I’m all right,” she murmured. “Please, help me up. The visions – they’re a little disorienting.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Percy asked.

Apollo drifted down from the porch. “Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the new Oracle of Delphi.”

“You’re kidding,” Annabeth said.

Rachel managed a weak smile. “It’s a little surprising to me too, but this is my fate. I saw it when I was in New York. I know why I was born with true sight. I was meant to become the Oracle.”

“You mean you can tell the future now?” Percy asked.

“Not all the time,” she said. “But there are visions, images, words in my mind. When someone asks me a question, I…Oh no –”

“It’s starting,” Apollo announced.

Rachel doubled over as though someone had punched her.

She then stood up straight, her eyes glowing a vibrant green.

When she spoke, her voice sounded tripled.

_ “Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. _

_ To storm or fire, the world must fall. _

_ An oath to keep with a final breath, _

_ And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.” _

At the last word, Rachel collapsed. The Doctor lunged forwards and he and Percy both caught her and helped her to the porch. Her skin was feaverish.

“I’m all right,” she insisted, her voice returning to normal.

“What was that?” Percy asked.

She shook her head, confused. “What was what?”

“I believe,” Apollo said, “That we just heard the next Great Prophecy.”

“What does it mean?” Percy demanded.

Rachel frowned. “I don’t even remember what I said.”

“No,” Apollo mused. “The spirit will only speak through you occasionally. The rest of the time, our Rachel will be as much as she has always been. There’s no point in predicting for the future of the world.”

“What?” Percy said. “But –”

“Percy,” Apollo said, “I wouldn’t worry too much. The last Great Prophecy about  _ you  _ took almost seventy years to complete. This one may not even happen in your lifetime.”

“Maybe,” Percy said, “But it doesn’t sound good.”  
“Name one prophecy that has.” The Doctor pointed out.

“She’s going to make a wonderful Oracle!” Apollo said cheerfully.

It was difficult to drop the subject, but Apollo insisted that Rachel needed to rest, and she did look quite disoriented.

“I’m sorry,” Rachel said to Percy and the Doctor, “Back on Olympus, I didn’t explain everything to you, but the calling frightened me. I didn’t think you’d understand.”

“It was your choice, in the end.” The Doctor said. “We wouldn’t have stopped you.”

She smiled gratefully.

“So, Rachel,” Percy said, “Will you still go to Clarion Academy?”

“I made a promise to my father. I guess I’ll try to be a normal kid during the school year, but –”

“But right now you need sleep,” Apollo scolded. “Chiron, I don’t think the attic is the proper place for our new Oracle, do you?”

“No, indeed.” Chiron said. He looked quite a bit better now that Apollo had worked some of his magic on him. “Rachel may use a guest room in the Big House for now, until we give the matter more thought.”

“I’m thinking a cave in the hills,” Apollo mused. “With torches and a big purple curtain over the entrance…really mysterious. But instead, a totally decked-out pad with a game room and one of those home theatre systems.”

Chiron cleared his throat loudly.

“What?” Apollo demanded.

“Like you said,” Chiron said, “She needs rest.”

“Yes, yes, of course.” Apollo said.

“I’ll see you around, guys.” Rachel smiled, then turned and followed Apollo into the Big House.

The remainder of the day was as strange as the beginning. Campers trickled in from New York by car, pegasus, and chariot. The wounded were cared for. The dead were given proper funeral rites at the campfire.

Silena’s shroud was hot pink, but embroidered with an electric spear. The Ares and Aphrodite cabins both claimed her as a hero and lit the shroud together. No one mentioned the word  _ spy. _ That secret burned to ashes as the smoke drifted into the sky.

Even Ethan Nakamura was given a shroud – black silk with a logo of swords crossed under a set of scales.

Dinner at the pavilion was quiet and uneventful. The only real highlight was Juniper, who screamed, “Grover!” and gave her boyfriend a tackle hug, causing everyone to cheer. They went down to the beach to take a moonlit walk.

Mrs. O’Leary romped around happily, eating everyone’s table scraps. Nico sat at the main table with Chiron and Dionysus, and nobody thought it was out of place. Everyone was patting Nico on the back, complimenting him on his fighting. Even the Ares children appeared to think he was cool.

Slowly, the dinner crowd trickled away. Some went to the campfire for a sing-along, others went to bed. The Doctor stood in the corner of the hall, watching.

Annabeth approached Percy at the Poseidon table. She handed him a misshapen cupcake with blue icing.

“Happy birthday.” They embraced. 

They laughed and talked and finally.

Annabeth pressed her lips on Percy.

“Took you two long enough.” The Doctor mused quietly. 

“Well, it’s about time!” A voice shouted, and suddenly the pavilion was alive with torchlight and campers. Clarisse was leading the way as the rest of the campers charged and hoisted Percy and Annabeth onto their shoulders.

“Oh, come on!” Percy complained. “Is there no privacy?”

“The lovebirds need to cool off!” Clarisse said with glee.

“The canoe lake!” Connor Stoll shouted.

With a massive cheer, the campers carried Percy and Annabeth away. The Doctor followed in amusement.

Percy and Annabeth held hands right up to the moment they were dumped into the water.

They didn’t emerge for a long while.


	23. Temporary Goodbyes

Camp went late that summer. It lasted two weeks more than usual, right up to the start of a new school year.

Grover had taken over the satyr seekers and was sending them out across the world to find unclaimed half-bloods. So far, the gods had kept their promise, and new demigods were popping up all over the world.

“We can hardly keep up,” Grover admitted one afternon. “We’re going to need a bigger travel budget, and I could use a hundred more satyrs.”

“I’ll cover the budget.” The Doctor promised. “Can’t help with the satyrs though.”

Nico had some undead builders working on the Hades cabin. The walls were obsidian with a skull over the door and torches that burned with eternal green flames. Beside it were the cabins of Iris, Nemesis, and Hecate, and construction began on a number of others.

The Hermes cabin was loads less crowded now, as most of the unclaimed children had received signs from their godly parents. Nearly every night more and more demigods straggled over the property line with the satyr guides, usually with a monster pursuing them, but nearly all of them made it through.

“It’s going to be a lot different next summer,” Percy said. “Chiron’s expecting we’ll have twice as many campers.”

“Yeah,” Grover agreed, “But it’ll be the same old place.”  
He sighed contentedly.

The Doctor watched as Tyson led a group of Cyclops builders. They were hoisting massive stones in place for the Hecate cabin. It was a delicate job; each stone was engraved with magical writing, and if they dropped one, it would be very not good.

That evening was the last night of camp – the bead ceremony. The Hephaestus cabin had designed the bead for this year. It showed the Empire State Building, and etched in tiny Greek letters, spiraling around the image, were the names of each and every hero who had died defending Olympus. The Doctor slipped it onto his necklace with the other three and slid it into his pocket.

“Never forget this summer!” Chiron said. He had healed remarkably well, but he continued to trot with a slight limp. “We have discovered bravery and friendship and courage this summer. We have upheld the honour of the camp.”

Everyone cheered. The Doctor could see a young girl in a brown dress tending the flames. No one else appeared to notice her, but she seemed to prefer it that way.

“And now,” Chiron said, “early to bed! Remember, you must vacate your cabins by noon tomorrow unless you’ve made arrangements to stay the year with us. The cleaning harpies will eat any stragglers, and I’d hate to end the summer on a sour note!”

The next morning, Annabeth, Percy, and the Doctor stood atop Half-Blood Hill, watching the buses and vans pull away, taking most of the campers back home. A few would be staying, but Percy and the Doctor would be returning back to Manhattan.

“Goodbye,” Rachels said as she shouldered her bag. She looked nervous, but she was keeping her promise to her father and attending Clarion Academy in New Hampshire. It wouldn’t be until next summer that the Oracle returned.

“You’ll be brilliant.” The Doctor promised.

“Yeah, you’ll be great.” Annabeth hugged her.

Annabeth bit her lip. “I hope you guys are right. I’m a little worried. What if somebody asks what’s on the next math test and I start spouting a prophecy in the middle of geometry class? _The Pythagorean theorem shall be problem two_ …Oh gods, that would be embarrassing.”

Annabeth laughed, making Rachel smile.

“See you guys later, then.” She smiled and ran down the hill to catch her ride. “And be good to each other!” She shouted at Annabeth and Percy.

Annabeth, as it turned out, would be staying in New York. She’d gotten permission from her parents to attend a boarding school in the city so that she could be close to Olympus and oversee the rebuilding efforts.

“Oh yeah, and it’s got _nothing_ to do with Percy.” The Doctor grinned, earning him a smack on the arm from Annabeth.

“You can’t be going,” Ms. Jackson insisted. She, the Doctor, Percy, and Paul were standing by the TARDIS. 

“I’ve got half-bloods to collect, sons of Hermes,” The Doctor said. “Not to mention, I’ve got galaxies to see and planets to save.”

“You’ll be back though, right?” Percy asked.

“Of course,” The Doctor said. “You know me, I’m always around.”

“Be – be careful, won’t you?” Ms. Jackson said, hugging the Doctor.

“I’m always careful.” The Doctor grinned, stepping into the TARDIS, 

“No, you’re not.” Paul said, “Even I know that.”

“Just promise you’ll come back,” Ms. Jackson said, “Even just for dinner sometime?”

“Yeah,” The Doctor said, “Yeah, I might just do.”

“Swear it,” Percy begged. “Swear on the River Styx.”

The Doctor smiled sadly. “I’ll be back, Percy. I promise.”

He stepped into the TARDIS and in only a few moments, he was gone.

Thank you so much for reading this series!

I've started writing the second series if you're interested


End file.
